Family of two
by blauhoernchen55
Summary: When Eric's close friend and his wife die during an ambush, Eric finds himself suddenly in the role of a caretaker for their little son. Now, it wouldn't be very dauntless to shy away from it and he wouldn't. (No, Four and Eric aren't friends in this story.)
1. Patrol gone wrong

AN

Warning: This story contents swear words – but only occasionally. This first chapter contents description of violence.

The Story is mostly told from Eric's POV.

AN2

I've recently (april 2017) decided to change the tags from Eric, OC to [Eric/OC], though it's a slow burn and only starts in later chapters. Orginally the OC was only ment for the child

* * *

Patrol gone wrong

Though Eric had been leader for some years now, he wasn't one to only get his Intel from reports therefore, among others things, he had made is his habit to regularly join one of the patrols: Currently he was with Barry and Dan and so far this one had been routine but suddenly shots rang out. Without a second thought Eric was quickly running towards the commotion, his men following him. Getting nearer he caught sight of some Factionless attacking a food truck from Amity. The men from Amity had taken cover behind the front wheel, while a man from Abnegation was trying to hide behind one of the back wheels covering a small child with his body and much to his dismay Eric also noticed a young woman from Abnegation apparently shot, lying dead on the ground. Eric always hated it when innocent bystanders got victims. Unknown to the most he fiercely believed in the Dauntless manifesto to protect those who couldn`t protect themselves. His often harsh demeanor was covering up the man beneath.

"Fuck!" Eric didn't realize his laud cursing while he frantically tried to locate the shooters. Then he had located them on the rooftop of a building close by. A shout came from the direction of the truck. It wasn't overly loud, rather strained and followed by a cough:

"Eric!"

The young leader felt cold dread crawling up on him. It was a voice he'd recognized anytime, anywhere. Laying out cover fire he raced over to the truck, taking cover wherever he could, his mind assessing everything in order to come up with a plan and, having finally reached the truck, he immediately turned to the man who had called out to him.

"Ethan! What happened?" Eric looked at the distraught face of his eldest childhood friend who was holding protectively onto his son, while Theodore's face was buried into his father's chest.

"We were walking back from Erudite were Theo was for treatment, that's why he is with us. The Truck was passing by and suddenly we were under attack." Ethan speech seems slightly sluggish but seeing no injury Eric didn't dwell on it and looked at the amity men, raising his eyebrow questioningly instead.

"We hadn't had anything like this in this area. Otherwise we would have called Dauntless for backup."

Eric nodded in approval.

"I'm sorry for Abigail, Ethan." Eric gave Ethan's shoulder a short squeeze. "I'll get you out of here."

"I know. "

Theodore pulled his head from his father's chest and looked at him with fearful but trustful eyes. With a lump in his throat Eric turned to his men who had taken cover behind an old dumpster further away.

The Factionless were shooting down on them from a rooftop, so they needed to get them from behind: There was no way they would be able to get out of this staying with the truck. Unfortunately there were only three of them, but he would certainly not leave his friend or the Amity unprotected. He signaled the younger one of his man, Barry, to come over to stay behind. He knew Barry to be capable so he could trust him with this while he and Dan were spreading out in order to get the Factionless down. Again there were taking everything they could for cover. Not wanting to give their position away they refrained from using cover fire once they were out of immediate proximity of the truck.

Shortly after Eric and Dan had managed to get behind the building which's rooftop the rebels were still firing from. Quickly assessing the situation Eric slung his gun over his back whispering:

"Surly they will have the stairs covered so we will climb up over there. See that thing in the roof? We'll use it for cover. "

Dan nodded approvingly securing his own weapon for the climb. There were small avant-corps in the wall along with holes due to the moldered state the building was in. It would take all their skills since they could only hang on to it with their fingertips and toes. Side by side they made their way to the top and Eric could feel his fingers in his left hand nearing a cramp.

'Dammit!' He refused to give in. Shaking his hand once he went on and finally, after a few more climbs, he was able to carefully pull his body over the top, Dan following moments later.

Eric had been right: A figure was standing close to the stairs looking down - they wouldn't have had a chance in hell to pass that tiny opening. Five other men were sprawled on the ground close to the edge shooting down and, though it would be good to get one of them alive for questioning, Eric didn't want to take any risk. His priority was to get Ethan and Theo out there. Then there were also the remaining men from Amity. Perhaps he would have taken the risk if it would have been only these men, but there was no way he'd gamble with the life of Ethan and Theo.

The moment he had seen Ethan again for the first time after choosing day came flashing back to his mind. Like now he had been on patrol and, turning around the corner, he had suddenly literally run into him. After that he'd always made sure to regularly patrol the sector were his Abnegation turned friend now did all he could to help the Factionless. Already back in Erudite Ethan had had always looked out for others, putting them first. He got bullied for that and while Eric was by no means even tempered and friendly, he had always hated bullies. So he stood up for Ethan and the two of them became a pair of unlikely friends, making the others wonder what made them stick together. Choosing day and the regulations of the Faction tor the friends apart, when Ethan followed his heart consequently choosing Abnegation while Eric choose dauntless, both protectors at heart, both willing to do so with their given skill set.

Signaling Dan to cover him, Eric slowly made his way to the man at the stairs. Due to the continuing gun fire he was able to sneak up on him and with one swift motion he covered his mouth with one hand and then broke his neck. He may have been able to just choke the man until he passed out but that would have ment taking a high risk at being discovered due to the struggle, again a risk he wouldn't take. He needed to take these men out as effectively as possible to ensure Ethan's and Theo's lives. He still remembered the day Ethan had told him of meeting Abigail and later on of Theo's birth more than three years ago. Once in a while Eric had been able to meet with Ethan in a safe location close to the Abnegation quarters to the sole purpose of getting to know his friend's son and wife. To be honest, Eric didn't much care for Abnegation, as most of their rules seemed plain stupid to him. He had no wish to 'project outwards until he disappeared'. What kind of manifesto was that? But Ethan seemed to like it there since he was able to help people and look out for others in his own way and Abigail, who was born Abnegation, seemed all right for a stiff to him.

Again Eric signaled Dan. They had to aim carefully to take out the threats. He aimed for the head. For one it was the only part of the body sticking off the ground and on the other hand it promised a quick death.

A minute later everything was over, with all five rebels dead on the ground. He left Dan to search their pockets for evidence and to collect the weapons while he rushed down the stairs to reconnect with Ethan. Down on the streets again, he noticed something was off. Barry was on his knees next to Ethan while the Amity were gathered around them. Barry head snapped to him but he wasn't getting up. Eric rushed over and, getting down on his knees himself, he saw that Ethan had been hit during the fight. He should have been the one staying with him Eric dreaded but then again, Barry never would have been able to climb the facade of the building. He knew that. Never had been much of a climber, neither during initiation nor later.

Ethan caught his eye:

"Eric, it happened before you came. There is nothing you could have done."

"Ethan." Eric let out in pain, shrugging out of his jacked to carefully put in beneath Ethan head. He could see that his friend was dying. He briefly wondered why he hadn't been able to see it in the beginning. But then again his friend had already been crouched down; there had been nothing suspicious about it since it had been necessary for cover. The wound had been facing away from him and he knew from experience that Ethan was pretty good had hiding his injuries. It was a very Ethan thing to try to offer comfort to him with his dying breath. Why hadn't they arrived only a few minutes earlier?

"Eric, listen..." Now Ethan was already coughing up blood. "I want you to take Teddy in and raise him."

"Ethan, are you sure? You were never one for dauntless." Eric stammered, caught completely off guard.

"This isn't about dauntless, this is about you." Ethan looked at him with trust like he always had. Not many people trusted him like that. And with that it was settled with Eric.

"I promise, Ethan." Eric made sure to look him in the eyes and saw the relieve reflecting in them.

"Thank you."

"Come here!" Eric barked at the men standing about. "We need you as witnesses!"

The Amity, as well as Barry and Dan, who had joined them by now, came over.

"You heard him?" Eric asked the men tersely.

"Yes." All of them confirmed.

"So you will testify his wish." Eric clarified.

The three men from Amity nodded while Barry and Dan said: "You can count on us."

Not bothering with them any longer, Eric turned back to his friend. His men knew what to do and right now he couldn't care less about the Amity. After all there hadn't been any victims among them.

It was painfully clear to him, that Ethan was holding unto his son with his last strength and reaching out his own hands, Eric supported his friend's grip. Ethan was fading fast now and Eric simply set by him, changing his position so he was supporting Theo with one hand while holding Ethan's with the other. He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt Ethan going limp. Slowly he closed his eyes before he gently detangled a crying Teddy out of his father's arms. He picked him up, softly stroking his head with a tenderness he didn't even knew he had, while Teddy buried his face in his chest like he had done with his father. Secured in the knowledge that his friend's son trusted him like is father had, Eric set out to dauntless leaving Barry and Dan in charge to clear up everything else.


	2. Informing Dauntless

AN

Thank you all for your support by reviewing or following me or even putting this story on your favorite list. :)) You made my day.

Hopefully I'll live up to your expectations. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2 - Informing Dauntless

Muffled up completely in Eric's jacked, the little boy clung to the young leader trustfully, his face buried in his shoulder for comfort. With his left arm Eric supported the weight while his right stroked Teddy's back. Despite the fact that, due to the regulations, he hadn't had many opportunities to get to know his friend's son in the last years, those rare and short encounters seemingly had been enough for Theo to trust him.

'Was this common for children of Teddy's age? Did they trust easy?'

The young leader asked himself, since he didn't know any other children, he had no clue he brooded. Only moments later he reprimanded himself:

'Why are you pondering over this? He trusts you!'

Eric let himself cherish this knowledge despite the current situation. This tiny human being trusted him, an honor to hold dear. Wondering briefly if his friend had sometimes talked about him to his son, memories of Ethan flooded his mind. Only, now was not the time. He would grieve for his friend, but first of all he had Teddy to look after. Again and again he scanned the area to make sure there wouldn't be any more threats on his way to the station. When he finally got here, it seemed forever for the train to arrive and then there was the arduousness of entering the train: He would have to use both his hands. Eric decided to make some sling out of his jacket that would be able to support Teddy. Had Teddy been older, he would have simply taken him piggy pack but that was out of question here, that much he knew. Warily Eric scanned the area anew and finally the train arrived.

"Teddy. I need you to put your arms around my neck and hold on to me tight, okay?"

Teddy didn't reply but Eric could feel his arms coming up around his neck.

"That's it Teddy. Like that. I am going to jump unto the train now. Hold on as tight as you can."

Eric ran alongside the train and jumped unto the small platform outside of it, gripping the handle and then reaching for the door to open it. Finally inside he stayed as far away from the door as possible, only then did he reach for Teddy to get him off. Gathering the boy in his arms, he let himself slide to the ground and tried to get them both comfortable. Sitting down on the ground he mentally listed those things he had to take care of immediately:

Informing the other leaders of the attack and his new responsibility - Teddy

Making sure, Teddy could rest

He wished he could switch these two but he knew there was no way around it short to handing Teddy to someone else, the one thing he wouldn't do. At present Teddy was still under shock but certainly not for much longer and Eric wanted to be able to comfort the boy, when everything came crushing down on him.

Perhaps he would be able to get a book about children development at the market, Eric mused. None of his friends had children so he couldn't ask them and there was no way he'd ask anybody else and let them know how clueless and helpless he was.

Dauntless youngest leader had long since learned his lesson not to broadcast his weaknesses to the world.

When Eric entered the Dauntless compound the guard looked at his leader twice, then, seeing the man was about to open his mouth to say something, Eric glared at him. He gritted his teeth; he was in no mood for noisy questions. Luckily the man was scared enough to let him pass without further enquiry. In times like this Eric was glad of his reputation. Sure, scuttlebutt would start soon but Eric couldn't care less, while he was heading out to the leaders bureaus with big strives.

"Sean?" Eric asked knocking at the office door of the oldest leader.

"Eric. Come in." Sean answered. "Give me a moment." He continued without looking up, only to rise quickly once he finally caught sight of Eric.

"Eric? What happened?"

"There had been an ambush on an amity truck by Factionless rebels and a family from Abnegation, who was passing by, was shot. " Eric reported with a quiet voice.

"Wait, the boy is from Abnegation?"

"Was." Eric corrected roughly, trying not to let his emotion show, at least not too much. "It was the dying wish of his father for me to look after him."

"Eric," Sean began haltingly "not that I don't believe you, but was there a witness?"

"Barry and Dan. They both can testify for it as well as the men from Amity."

Without noticing it himself, Eric protectively placed his arms slightly more around his friend's son.

"Well, its good thing there're also the men from Amity. " Sean replied kindly "It will be easier, when we inform Abnegation." Stepping closer he looked at the child he asked: "What's his name?"

"Theodore."

"Hi Theo." Sean now addressed the boy who had lifted his head a tiny bit out of the Eric' shoulder upon hearing his name

Teddy just looked at him but didn't shy away. Sean smiled at the child. "My name is Sean." He then addressed Eric again.

"For his own safety we will have to cover up, that he is from Abnegation. This is need to know and since I'm the main leader, I'd say no one else needs to know. Especially not Max. You know about is hatred for Abnegation."

Eric nodded relieved. "So, what do we tell everyone?"

"Well, best we stick as close to the truth as possible, especially since Theo is old enough to talk about his parents. So, his parents died and entrusted you with him. We only cover up the fact that he is from Abnegation. "

Knowing his reputation Eric replied: "People know I've only few friends. Wouldn't they get suspicious? Especially Max?"

"No. I don't think so. Most dauntless hardly know anything about your private life, so we can make something up, telling everyone they would have known if they bothered to get to know you. But that would also mean that we'd have to hold a fake funeral today, tomorrow the latest."

Eric nodded his agreement: "That will work."

"It also depends whether or not you trust Barry and Dan not to tell everyone."

"I do." Though he wasn't close friends with them, Eric had come to know them over their common patrols. He was secured enough in his judgment, that he dismissed the thought of threatening them into submission. No, with them, that wouldn't sit well – they had relied onto each other too often during combat.

"Okay. I inform the guards to send them up to me once they get back."

"Thanks." Eric said truly grateful for his support.

"I'm not quite sure about his name. Theo isn't typical dauntless…" Sean continued.

Eric contemplated this. Sure some changed their name with initiation but that were because they wanted to change who they were also. But his name was all Teddy had left from his parents. Then Eric almost smiled, he had the perfect solution.

"Ted. His parents used to call him Teddy at times." He added as explanation.

Sean looked at him sharp: "How'd you know that?"

'Ah shoot.' Eric stiffened, and then taking a leap of faith, he confirmed: "His father was a childhood friend of mine. We met again one day on a patrol and I met him and his family once in a while, also on patrol." Eric confessed half of the truth.

"Well, now I understand why his father asked you to take him in." Sean realized. "So, from now on he will be Ted Coulter. I will make the background up."

"Ethan" Eric filed in, grateful to Sean for letting him off the hook easy. "Ethan and Abigail Hamilton. They were his parents."

"That's settled then. Now take this little guy home and make sure no one sees his grey clothes." Then, with an afterthought, Sean added. "I will send my wife to catch some new clothes and bring them to you."

"Thanks Sean." Eric replied stunned.

Carefully covering Teddy up with his jacket, he left to go straight to his apartment.

 **Sean**

Sean had been engrossed in his paperwork when someone knocked at his office door.

"Sean?" He recognized Eric's voice. It sounded a little bit off. Without looking up he answered:

"Eric. Come in. Give me a moment."

Then, after he had finished the sentence he had been writing, he looked up.

There stood their youngest member of leadership disheveled and with a small child in his arms, clinging to him. On top of that not only didn't Eric seem to mind but it almost looked like he was comforting the child. Quickly Sean got up.

"Eric? What happened?"

"There had been an ambush on an Amity truck by Factionless rebels and a family from Abnegation passing by was shot. " The voice in which the simple report was given sounded oddly quiet. Although Sean had learned by now that, despite his reputation, Eric hated for people he felt he should protect to get hurt, he had never been this distraught. Then his mind caught up to what had been said

"Wait, the boy is from Abnegation?" It was only now Sean noticed the grey outfit underneath the black jacket.

"Was." Eric corrected roughly "It was the dying wish of his father for me to look after him."

Stunned Sean stared at the young leader. It wasn't unheard of for orphaned children to be looked after by relatives in another Faction, but that didn't apply here. Eric had no ties to Abnegation. And even though he had been able to get a glimpse behind the mask their youngest leader carried and even though he liked what he saw there, Sean highly doubted someone would entrust him with his child like that. Only, his doubt that Eric would make something like this up was higher.

"Eric," Sean began "not that I don't believe you, but was there a witness?"

"Barry and Dan. They both can testify for it as well as the men from Amity." Eric held onto the boy protectively, Sean noticed, whereas Eric didn't seem to be aware of it.

'Good. The Amity were a neutral party in this which would come in handy if anyone was to question if Eric was telling the truth.' Sean told Eric as much before asking the name of the boy.

"Theodore."

"Hi Theo. My name is Sean." Sean approached the child. When Theo looked at him he could clearly see the terror in his eyes from the recent events.

It wouldn't be wise to let people knew about Teddy's heritage from Abnegation, Max in peculiarity.

After a short discussion they came up with a plan. They would stick to the truth as much as possible. For a while he had pondered whether they could say Theo was the result of a one night stand Eric had but he quickly dismissed it without even letting Eric know. The reputation of his youngest leader wasn't the best as it was since people didn't bother to look past his harsh demeanor. He himself hadn't been thrilled when Eric was all but pushed on him into leadership after Four declined, but over the past years he had come to know him better, though Eric had stuck much closer to Max then himself. Perhaps that had been his own doing as he hadn't bothered to cover up the fact that he hadn't been glad of Eric joining leadership. Despite his changed point of view, he had never explicitly told the other man he considered him a good leader by now. Perhaps he should do so once an occasion arrived. Briefly Sean wondered about the other man's opinion about him. He was glad to hear Eric trusted Barry and Dan as much as he did.

Okay, they had their story covered for Theodore. Sean cringed at that name. It wouldn't work in their favor. The least that could happen was for Theo to be harassed about it by the other children. Dauntless wasn't Abnegation after all, but changing a child's given name wasn't something done lightly.

"I'm not quite sure about his name. Theo isn't typical dauntless…" Sean addressed the matter.

"Ted. His parents used to call him Teddy at times."

'What? Did Eric just admitted meeting Theo's parents before and more so, apparently so often he knew how they used to address their child on occasion? As in, this could be considered as treason at his faction if someone was ill minded?'

Sean's head snapped around to Eric. "How'd you know that?" He inquired.

Eric stiffened noticeable and looked him in the eye searching for something before he spoke up:

"His father was a childhood friend of mine. We met again one day on a patrol and I met him and his family once in a while, also on patrol."

Sean could tell there was more to it but it was enough of an explanation they could hand out to others who'd dig into this mess. Bedsides it did clear up for him why Eric had been chosen as the child's guardian to begin with. Eric friends with some Abnegation, who would have guessed.

"Well, now I understand why his father asked you to take him in. So, from now on he will be Ted Coulter. I will make the background up."

The other man's relieve was evident for Sean when he gave him the names:

"Ethan. Ethan and Abigail Hamilton. They were his parents."

"That's settled then. Now take this little guy home and make sure no one sees his grey clothes."

Thinking about it, Sean knew they had a small problem at hands. Eric couldn't very well take Teddy shopping while he was still dressed in grey and after today's events Teddy couldn't be left with anyone other than Eric for now. Best to get his wife to help them:

"I will send my wife to catch some new clothes and bring them to you."

It was obvious Eric was surprised by this offered assistance.

"Thanks Sean."

Before he left, Eric carefully covered Teddy with his jacket, making sure to cover him fully. But Sean hadn't expected anything less, only, he was unused to seeing Eric being so gentle. Teddy sure brought a whole other side of Eric to the surface.

* * *

AN

So obviously "Sean" is my own character. I know, that this is a major change, but I wanted Eric to have some Support in leadership and didn't want to chance one of the original leadership-characters.


	3. First night at Dauntless

Thanks for all your encouragement. :-))

I hope you'll like how I pictured their start as a family.

* * *

Chapter 3 – First night at dauntless

Finally home!

Home meant the three room flat he had chosen for himself once he had become leader. Upon entering Eric stood immediately in the living room with an open kitchen at the right side. At the left corner in the back was an opening which led to the bedroom and the bathroom, where as a spare room was located next to the kitchen. Eric had painted the living quarters in crème-white while his furniture was of a dark brown wood with a dark red colored couch. After moving in he had considered a white and black style but quickly dismissed it as being too much like Candor. Next he had considered grey and black but decided he wouldn't feel at home in such colors. In the end he had decided on the warm crème-white to represent the stone-walls close to the chasm and for the furniture on a dark shade of brown because it was dark enough to be dauntless and still made him feel welcome. There were also some well filled bookshelves with a mix of fictional and non-fictional books, showing his Erudite heritage. He had decorated his walls with old pictures of Chicago, curtsey to the Erudite archive.

With a relieved sigh Eric closed the door to his apartment, went straight for the couch and settled down, shifting Teddy so he'd sit beside him. He was sure Teddy would break down any time now.

"He, Teddy. We are at mine now. No more strangers." Eric removed his jacked off the boy while trying to catch his mood.

"They are dead." Teddy sniffed. "Mama and Papa."

Eric started to run cycles on Teddy's back in hope to calm and comfort him. He didn't know what to say to the boy. Neither his Erudite-upbringing nor his training as a Dauntless leader had prepared him to handle grief. Eric clutched his hands to fists to get a hold on the rage that tried to take over. He longed to beat something or even someone to a pulp. If one of the attackers were still alive he sure knew how to interrogate them. Today he had failed to protect Ethan, after all these years he had _failed!_ All the work, all the effort he had put into being a leader and protecting the people of this city and he had failed Ethan. And Abigail. And Teddy, who'd grow up without his parents. Rage was steadily consuming him. Rage against the factionless, rage about his failure. Failure was not an option, it always left him unsecure, an emotion he hated. Tight up with all this wrath, he had no outlet for, Eric sprung to his feet without realizing his actions, pacing the floor angrily, leaving Teddy alone, frozen by this eruption, following his movements wide eyed. It must have been the last straw for the little guy, since Eric hadn't quite reached the other side of the living room, when he heard Teddy brake down in convulsive sobbing.

'Fuck!' Eric cursed as he rushed back to pick the sobbing boy up in his arms, before he continued to walk the floor, while desperately working on nocking his rage and fury back, locking it up in order to be able to focus on his responsibility to Teddy. He took the back rubbing back up again.

Not often in his life had he felt so helpless and so awkward and Eric desperately wished he had more experience with children. Looking down at Teddy he felt the impact of the responsibility his friend had entrusted him with. If only he had a clue what to do and how to address Teddy. From his own childhood he clearly remembered the neglect and the carelessness with which he parents had regarded him. Perhaps he should take it from there and try to be a better father by doing the opposite of what his parents did, meaning to assure Teddy right from the beginning of caring for him and being his first priority. Eric hoped, that he could find the right way to show it, since he was well aware that he wasn't very good at showing his emotions.

His pacing had subdued to walking and Eric settled them both back at the couch, this time allowing Teddy, who was still crying unrestrainedly, to sit on his lap. As uneasy as Eric was feeling with a crying child in his arms, as eased was he at the same time, that Teddy was able to let go and hugged the Ethan's son tighter to his chest. As a chill had had sometimes observed parents rocking their small children when they cried and decided to give it a try. Eric himself was torn between rage, tenderness, grieve, helplessness and doubting himself as a father. All these emotion consumed him and unknown to him, he also took comfort in the little guy's hugs. When Teddy's subs started to subside, Eric lent back on the couch with Teddy on top, covering them both up with a blanket from the armrest. Shortly after, he felt Teddy going complete limp in his arms, passed out from exhaustion. After some time, when he was sure, that Teddy was now deep asleep, he carried him to the bedroom, took his shoes off and stripped him to his underwear to get him more comfortable, awkwardly trying carefully to somehow pull Teddy's limp arms out of the sleeves without waking the boy. Tomorrow he needed to go get new clothes and other things for Teddy. As gently as possible he tucked the boy under the sheets and then contemplated whether he should close the door or not, before he decided to leave it ajar, so Teddy wouldn't sleep in complete dark and he could hear easier if something was up.

Eric returned to the sofa, trying to come up with a plan for the next days.

A knock could be heard at the door.

'Damn! Did Teddy hear it?'

If Teddy had woken up again, he would tear whoever was knocking to shreds. Straining his ears he couldn't hear anything coming from his bedroom and hadn't the time to check before another knock could be heard. Wrenching the door open with a scowl on his face Eric was about to bark at whoever had been knocking, when he looked at Sean's wife Christy who was standing there with a rather huge packet in her arms.

"Um sorry, hi, we must quiet, Teddy's asleep." Eric instantly deflated and whispered. "Come in."

She smiled and nodded at him.

Closing the door Eric continued: "I'm really grateful, Christy, for you doing this for us."

"Of cause we will help you Eric!" Christy replied. "You can tell me or Sean any time if you need further help. Now here I have some clothes for Ted to wear, until you will be able to get him more, also some pajamas and a toothbrush, for now."

Eric was flabbergasted. He hadn't expected this and bestowed Christy with one of his rare real smiles as a thank you. Then a thought crossed his mind: He wanted Teddy to have something to remember his parents by and also things he was familiar with in order for him to settle in easier.

"Actually I'd like to get some things out of his home in Abnegation for him, to remember his parents and to feel more at home here."

"That's a wonderful idea, Eric." Christy praised, making him feel somewhat proud. "I look after him, for you."3

"I want to accompany Sean when he's going to inform Markus Eaton tomorrow."

"Of cause, I tell Sean. Don't you worry."

When Christy was gone, Eric went to check on Teddy and since he found him sleeping peacefully, he went back to the living room to file a proper report about the ambush. He already had instructed Barry and Dan not to tell anyone about the child until further notice and would now have to fill them in about Sean's decision.

Once the report was done, Eric rummaged his kitchen for food, not wanting to expose Teddy to the chaos in the mess hall. He knew he still had some bread and a glance in the fridge revealed some cheese, sausage and an apple though, he hadn't a clue how that one had ended up there. Soft pads were approaching from the bedroom.

"Hey pal." Eric greeted him turning around. Teddy was tussled and he had put his clothes back on. Good.

"Hi Eric." Teddy replied shyly.

"I was going to fix us some food. So, I hope you like cheese?"

Teddy nodded.

"There is also an apple once you finished your bread. Come on, we're going to eat them on the couch."

The counter with its barstools, were he'd normally eat, were no use since he'd risk Teddy falling off. He absolutely had to do something about his furniture and furthermore Teddy would need a room for himself. Raking his finger trough his hair he sighed. There was so much to think about. Quickly he refocused on Teddy whose eyes had gone big:

"Really?"

"Really!" Eric reminded himself to always remember Teddy's Abnegation upbringing. There would be so many things be different here, big things and smaller ones which could make it harder for Teddy to settle in.

Both went over to the living room and once Teddy had climbed up the couch Eric handed him his sandwich. The slice of bread looked huge in his small children's hand and awkwardly he tried to take a bite. Inwardly Eric scoffed at himself. He should have known better.

"Give it to me." He said gruffly.

Teddy looked at him the lack of understanding clear in his eyes.

"I'm going to cut it for you." Eric clarified.

Teddy handed him the bread gratefully. After cutting the bread in small pieces, which were easy to handle for a small child, Eric looked up to hand them over to Teddy and noticed the boy staring slightly afraid at the throwing knife he had used.

'Damn!'

"Sorry Teddy, I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. He had to do something about this. Knives like this were much too common in dauntless and he didn't want the boy to run around scared. "It's nothing to be afraid of Teddy. You want to look at it?"

After a short while Teddy nodded.

"O.K. Come closer and take a look. But," Eric looked at the boy sternly "Never touch it! That's forbidden!"

Teddy looked him in the eyes and gave him one determinate serious nod, which put Eric a little more at ease. Apparently the whole education matter and especially the dauntless one had started. Eric carefully held out the knife for the boy to inspect and Teddy scouted closer to Eric, taking his time to look at the knife. When Teddy was done, Eric used the knife one last time to slice the apple for Teddy before he cleaned it and put it away.

"Now finish your sandwich Teddy."

While they ate, Eric started to tell Teddy what they would do the other day. At last Eric had to explain to him, that he would be with someone else in the morning.

"See, Teddy, I need to go to your former faction and home to clear things with them."

"Come with you?"

"No Teddy I'm sorry. That's not possible."

"I wanna be with you."

Eric winced, but it wouldn't be wise to take Teddy with him to Abnegation at this time. First they had to make it clear that he would be Dauntless now.

"I'm sorry Teddy, but you will have to stay here. There will be a nice lady coming over to stay with you. Her name is Christy."

Crestfallen Teddy nodded.

"I'll be back before noon. Okay?" Eric tried to console the boy. "Now we will go and brush your teeth. And after that, you will have to go to bed."

Eric lead Teddy to the bathroom, where he got the new toothbrush, Christy had supplied them with and handed it to Teddy. Noticing then Teddy to be too short to reach the sink, which was yet another thing he had to find a solution for. For now he decided to simply scout the boy back up.

"You already doing that alone?"

"Of cause!" Teddy sounded affronted, making Eric smile.

"Good. Then go ahead. I'm holding you up since you can't reach the sink." At this the boy giggled mildly which caused Eric to widen his smile.

After they finished this task Eric put the boy back on the ground.

"Next stop shower." Eric commanded playfully. "Oh, but you don't have to wash your hair." He made sure the water had the right temperature before handing the shower gel to Teddy.

"You want me to wait outside?" Eric asks.

After moment of thinking about it Teddy replied hesitantly: "No, stay and help me?"

Eric could tell that Teddy wasn't comfortable, but he obviously needed help.

"Tell you what, pal" Eric addressed him trying to keep things from going too awkward. "I turn around, you strip and then I will hold the shower for you and I won't look."

Teddy definitely looked less stressed now and Eric gave himself a mental high five.

Once Teddy said he was done and all clean, Eric wrapped him up in a huge towel, big enough to nearly swallow the little boy whole, helping him in drying up.

"Now let's see if the pajamas Christy brought over for you will fit." Eric handed them over and left for the living room, after he told Teddy to call for help if needed.

After a short time Teddy emerged from the bathroom, his pj's too long and making him stumble, but Eric was able to catch him in time. Teddy had the back of the top on the front as Eric could now see.

"I've got you." Eris said getting down on one knee. "Now let's see." With that he was adjusting the length to the legs and arms. "There you go. Okay, one more thing: We need to turn your top…"

Teddy frowned, looking down at him. "But this is the outside."

'Okay. So outside out is apparently already something at this age.'

Eric tried to quickly adjust and decided to praise Teddy for it: "That it is Teddy and you did a great job so far. We only have to get the front of you pjs to the front. So, pull your arms out the sleeves…"

Teddy followed his orders with some difficulty.

"…and now we just turn it. Doesn't that feel nicer at your throat?"

Teddy nodded.

"Now get to bed. Until I can get an extra bed for you, you will sleep in my bed and I take the couch. So, hop on in."

Eric remembered how he had always liked the few times his parents had tucked him in and so once Teddy had crawled into bed, he tucked him in, his huge bed making Teddy look even tinier, strengthening Eric's wish to protect him. Taking in the slightly bothered expressions at the little child's face Eric asked:

"You want me to stay until you are a sleep?"

Teddy looked at him hopefully: "Will you? Please?"

"Any time. All you have to do is ask, Teddy." Eric told him earnestly taking a seat on the bed. "Now try to sleep."

Teddy tussled himself into the cushion and after a short while Eric noticed that his breath had already evened out. Silently he got up and padded into the living room and from there into the kitchen to clean up the dishes. Remembering the knife incident, Eric suddenly became aware of the danger his weapons posed to Teddy.

'Well shit! He couldn't have Teddy stumble across them!'

Some were lying openly around and some were hidden, just in case. First things first: Eric tiptoed over to the bedroom and removed the gun out of his nightstand and a hidden knife under the mattress, carefully not to wake Teddy. Back at the living room he continued his task. Some weapons stayed but those within reach for Teddy were taken away. Frowning he looked at the collection on the couch table. He would need to find new places and rethink how he want to handle things. Since he was leader and not liked by most of his faction, he felt more secured if he had a weapon at hand. The surveillance could only do so much. But with Teddy in the picture he had to make sure the little boy would be unable to get a hold on them. Eric shuddered at the thought of Teddy injuring himself with one of his weapons out of curiosity. He may be too shy and too afraid now, but things could change. For now Eric decided to put those weapons he hadn't been able to relocate simply in one of the top shelves were Teddy could neither reach them nor see them. Then, pouring himself something to drink, he sat down at the counter to think through about how to handle things at Abnegation the next day.

Night had come up and Eric was sleeping on the couch covered with a thin blanked, when he was suddenly awoken by a cry. Due to his training he was instantly alert with the adrenalin flooding his system while, his thoughts went to his ward. Getting up, Eric went to check on the little guy and, finding him trashing out and whimpering in his sleep, he gently nudged him at the shoulder to wake him up.

"Teddy." He called him, when a slight nudge didn't help.

Suddenly the boy jolted awake and Eric found himself with a little shaking bundle in his arms, instantly closing them protectively around him.

"Sh. It was a nightmare. You're safe now."

"They were shooting, Eric. I was so afraid."

"You can tell me about it, Teddy."

The next hour Eric was listening to Teddy, who told him everything on his mind. Every so often he would start to cry again and Eric then would gently rock him, trying to comfort him. It was the only way Eric could think of. He wouldn't tell him some nonsense how everything would be alright again. With losing his parents nothing would be alright for the boy for a very long time, though, he intended to do everything in his power to make him feel at home with him. When finally Teddy had calmed down, Eric still held onto him, only now it was more like cuddling. A foreign experience for the young leader. They stayed like that for a while, before Eric asked:

"Are your ready do go to sleep again?" Then, seeing Teddy hesitate, he offered "You want me to stay with you?"

Eagerly Teddy perked up at the offer and admitted: "I don't wanna sleep alone."

"Okay."

Once Eric had gotten his blanket from the living room he took over the other side of the bed and switched off the light. It was only after he was sure Teddy had fallen back to sleep again, that Eric allowed himself to drift to sleep too.

* * *

AN

I wanted to write about the struggle about the daily things and how awkward and foreign they would be for Eric. I hope, I got it right.

I know 'mama' and 'papa' is outdated but that's exactly why I find it fitting for Abnegation. By the way: it's still up to date in Germany; also used as 'Mami' and 'Papi'; which would be slightly tenderer.

About weapons: I myself have a different opinion on them, but this is Eric… I just had to write that scene ;-)


	4. Handling things with Abnegation

AN Thanks again to all of you who are rewieving. I'm really looking forward to those. Thanks to all of you who a supporting me in following this story or even putting it on their fovorite list.

* * *

4 – Handling Things with Abnegation

Currently Eric felt his temper rising: After a rough night due to Teddy's nightmares he had awoken sleep deprived, not that he blamed Teddy only he wasn't what one could call well rested. Their breakfast had gone surprisingly well and Eric had been quite pleased with himself. Then, when Christy came over, Teddy had fussed a little bit but it hadn't been bad. So originally he hadn't been in a sour mood, until it turned out that Sean had been right, when he had decided to handle things personally: Marcus Eaton had been all smiles and professional regret about the dead members until Sean informed him, that Teddy would be raised in Dauntless.

"Really, there will be no need for you to bother yourself with the child. Although Abigail's parents are no longer alive, I'm sure we will find a family here, who wouldn't bother to take him in."

'Wouldn't bother?' Eric gritted out, glaring at the Abnegation leader. The nerve of that man.

"I may take him in myself."

Eric, who had been clued in on the other man's abusing of his own son, felt his hackles rise up. 'No fucking way.' He was about to say as much when Sean answered with a stony expression:

"There will be no need for that. Upon returning one of our members reported, that Ethan entrusted him with his son."

A sharp intake could be heard in the room.

'Yeah, swallow that!' Eric thought.

With an unbelieving look Marcus Eaton said: "Now, I find that hard to believe. Are you sure you can trust this soldier?"

Eric, who had been already tense, felt his blood boil. 'That fucking asshole.' Not only was Marcus insulting him but also the entire faction. Though the young leader had promised Sean earlier to be at his best behavior and let him handle things, Eric couldn't stand this any longer.

"Are you saying we are liars or just, that my men would lie to me?" He growled.

He felt Sean's hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"I trust this man," was all Sean replied to the insult.

"Perhaps he misheard? Ethan was dying after all."

"I can assure you, Ethan Hamilton was quite clear about it and there are also the witnesses from Amity. With that being said I have to request, that we will be able to gather some things for the boy of his parent's house and that the house will stay untouched until after the funeral. Eric will accompany the boy to the funeral and will then take the boy to his former home so he can say farewell."

Apparently Marcus must have noticed that his case was lost, but that little shit wouldn't go down without a fight, Eric observed when Marcus said:

"Well, tell me at least with whom the boy is staying, so we can keep track and will be able to teach him the Abnegation way. As for your request, of cause Theodore is welcome to attend the funeral. "

Eric noticed, that he hadn't been included, but didn't care. Apparently Marcus was a sour looser.

"As for your other request, it is Abnegation tradition to give the belongings of the deceased to those in need."

Now that didn't sit well with Eric. What bastard would take things out on a child? He was about to get in his face when Sean beat him to it:

"It wouldn't be very selfless to deny an orphaned child to mourn his parent's and remember them, now would it?"

Eric didn't managed fully to suppress a malice grin from spreading over his face at Sean's way to turn the tables.

"As for the boys education, by faction law he will be raised to the faction of is legal guardian so there is no need for you to bother yourself, but rest assured that his guardian in held in high regard by me."

Eric stilled. Since Sean didn't give a dam about Marcus and his request, he knew Sean had said these word for him only. Marcus looked sourly now, but there wasn't anything he could say. Eric was still a little shaken by Sean sudden proclamation of esteem towards him, when he was shown his friend's small house.

Eric felt strange as he entered his friend's home. Due to the rules he had never been there, while Ethan and his wife had been alive and looking around now felt like he invaded their privacy. Their home looked typical Abnegation, next to no personal belongings. On the counter Eric noticed a wedding picture, one of the rare pictures allowed. He picked it up carefully and put it in the bag he had brought with him, without taking a proper look at it. Now was not the time. He would, later, with Teddy, together. Upon entering Teddy's room it became apparent Ethan had stretched the rules of Abnegation to their limits for Teddy. The walls were all grey, all right, but out of every shade of grey possible including green-grey, blue grey and more, he had painted a huge picture at the wall. It was clearly made with love at is was so full of details, swarmed with hidden things waiting to be discovered by a curious child. On the small bed set a teddy bear at which Eric had to smile – a teddy for Teddy. Picking him up, he could see he was apparently well loved since the plush was already shabby at some parts. Definitely something he would take home for Teddy. Again due to the rules there weren't many toys, so he simply packed everything. For a moment Eric toyed with the idea to pack the bed as well just to piss off Marcus, but sadly he had promised to behave himself and so he left the house to rejoin with Sean.

"You ready?" The main leader addressed him.

"Yeah. All clear on my side."

"Good, let's go then."

Giving Marcus and the others a short goodbye, they headed back to Dauntless. On their train ride they talked things over, both united in their relief about Teddy's fate, especially considering how easily Teddy could have ended up with Marcus, no doubt suffering the same as Four had.

Rattled by the things that had transpired and been said at Abnegation, Eric again mused over Sean. Never in his life had he been held in high regard because of his character. If he, by chance, got praised it had always been about his skills. A fact he hadn't even been much aware of, until Sean made a difference. In the beginning it had been Max, who out of the leaders, had pushed him, supported him. Compared to the support Sean offered him the last two days, Eric had to concede to the fact, that Max support hadn't been genuine. Clearly he had made a mistake, when he had followed Max lead to stay away from the main leader.

Marcus Eaton

Marcus was fuming. Who did these Dauntless maroons think they are? He would not allow them to simply take some of his members even if it was only a child. How would this look in public? But whatever he did, he better prepare it quietly.


	5. Shopping

AN

I wish you all a nice weekend. Enjoy...

* * *

5 – Shopping

With determination Eric entered a shop for woman and children's clothes to get some more things to wear for Teddy, while the boy held firmly onto his hand. Leaving his apartment earlier he hadn't thought of it, but Teddy simply had hold out his hand for him to take. Assuming Ethan and Abigail had trained him to so for a reason, Eric decided to follow their lead, ignoring the stares he got while he made his way around the compound.

"Eric?" The shop assistant addressed him a little unsure. "Can I help you?"

Looking at the young woman, he tried to place her. She had long brown hair with some purple and pink colored strains and a friendly open face, on which her unease was easy for him to see. Her age seemed to be the same as his but he couldn't remember her being in his initiation class. So apparently he didn't know her and she only knew his name because he was leader.

Making a move with his head towards Teddy Eric replied: "I'm here to get some things for him."

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "Of cause." Getting down she looked at Teddy asking him friendly: "And who might you be?"

Eric didn't know what to think as he felt Teddy's grip tighten in his hand while the boy pressed into his leg, but then Teddy apparently had summoned his courage and answered in a low voice:

"Teddy."

"Hi Teddy. I'm Mia." "So what do you need?"

Eric was feeling slightly awkward, but tried not to show it and listed with an even voice: "Shirts, pants, shoes, a jacket also a pair of pajamas and some underwear. "

She looked at him oddly at this list and he could see her questions rising. It wouldn't' be good for Teddy, if people started to ask questions. Relying on his most used practice, he glared at her and, well knowing he was being mean, he dared her:

" 'You going to just stand there or are you showing to me where I can find what I came here for?"

Her friendly smile dropped.

"Follow me." She walked over to a corner of the shop where Eric could see children's clothes in different sizes. And there were all black. Of cause there are, he scolded himself. Frowning he looked them over.

 **Mia's POV**

It had been an easy morning so far, so Mia had made time to rearrange the decorations and was so engrossed in her work, that she nearly missed a customer coming in. Looking up, when a shadow felt upon the clothes she was arranging, she found herself face to face with Dauntless' youngest leader. He had transferred to Dauntless one year after her and quickly became leader. So far she wasn't overly impressed with him, but she never had anything to do with him personally.

Startled she addressed him:

"Eric? Can I help you?" Mia wondered what Eric could possibly want in her store. They kept only children's and women's clothes. While she was assigned at the children's department, Jane, who was sick today, handled the women's clothes… Mia was suddenly feeling dreadful:

'O no, please don't let him be here to get some fancy underwear for some girl. That would be so awkward. Eeh, please no.'

It wasn't before he made a downwards-move with his head, that she noticed the little boy holding onto his hand.

"I'm here to get some things for him."

"Oh." She felt really stupid for not noticing the little child right away. But then again who would have expected that. Of Eric.

"Of cause." Relieved Mia crouched down to the boy, smiling when she saw the plush teddy he hung unto.

"And who might you be?"

Much to her astonishment the little guy shied away from her, seeking comfort from Eric. Blue eyes looked at her anxiously under a mop of short fair hair. Mia was about to get up, not wanting to terrify the child, when she noticed Eric giving him a little reassuring squeeze with his hand and just like that the boy answered, albeit in a low voice:

"Teddy."

"Hi Teddy. I'm Mia."

Feeling much more comfortable with the situation she smiled at the pair: "So what do you need?"

But when Eric listed all the clothes he wanted she was dumbfounded, he couldn't buy more if Teddy just had the clothes he wore. Then again, it was obvious that none of the things he currently wore were fitting. She must have looked at him funny because the young leader rudely said:

"You going to stand there or are you showing me where I can find what I came here for?"

Asshole. Just when she thought there might be more to him.

Nevertheless all she said was: "Follow me." Gesturing for him to follow her to the children's compartment.

She could tell, that Eric wasn't happy about what the store had to offer. He looked downright taken aback by the choice of clothes. Mia felt herself getting angry only then he asked with an uneasy voice:

"Are there by chance any shirts that aren't black? Maybe red?"

Mia brightened up again. Being an Amity-transfer she had a hard time with the lack of colors in Dauntless. Beaming at him she plunged into the shirts coming up with shirts in red, orange and dark purple.

Eric looked more contend now and, was that relieve she saw in his eyes?

"Okay Teddy, which do you like most?" Oh, he let him choose. That was sooo nice. Most fathers hadn't the patience. Okay, most fathers didn't even bother to take their children shopping. And Eric wasn't the father or was he? Nah, Mia was fairly sure everybody would know if Eric had a child. Whose child was he? Why was Eric babysitting him or more so, why had someone assigned him to go shopping with Teddy?

Teddy looked at Eric with wide exited eyes.

"I choose?"

"You choose."

Teddy beamed and then looked at the shirts in concentration, wrinkling his forehead.

Mia contemplated if she should tell Eric that Teddy would be over challenged but decided against it. It probably wouldn't do her much good and she doubted Teddy would be really suffering from her selfishness.

 **Eric's POV**

So far everything had been good but now Teddy had already stared at the shirts for some time. It couldn't be that hard, now could it? Frowning he looked at Teddy and was alarmed by the terror shown on Teddy's face. A moment ago he had been happy to be allowed to choose and now he looked close to tears? What the fuck?

"Teddy?"

"'M sorry."

"What for?" Eric was at loss.

"I wanted to make it right."

"And?" He still couldn't understand what he was so worked up about.

"I don't know how." Teddy looked at him miserable.

'Oh.' He hadn't thought choosing would be an issue. He tried to reassure Teddy:

"Then you'll learn. Don't be sorry okay?"

Teddy nodded his head still looking slightly miserable, when Mia addressed him: "Just give him a choice between two things. It's the way to do it with children his age."

'Couldn't she have said so earlier?' Eric glared at her: "Now you tell me?"

"Eric?" Teddy tugged at his pants and Eric looked down. "Are you angry?"

"No Teddy, I'm not angry." Eric sighed, trying to cool down for Teddy's sake.

"Really?"

"Really, Teddy." Scoping Teddy up, he tried to make his voice light: "Now, how about you and I pick some shirts?"

"Okay." Much to his relive Teddy sounded less strained.

"Okay. So which color do you like more: Orange or red?"

"Red."

"Okay and which one do you like more out of orange and purple?"

"Purple."

"Well let's have a look at the red and the purple shirts then." Quickly he picked some red and some deep purple ones. Then they went to the pants. This was easier since they were all black and all there was left to do was to try them on. Same was with a pair of shoes. Eric noticed, that Mia seemed to overlook the gray colored ones Teddy currently wore. Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all. After that Eric picked some underwear for Teddy along with socks and all there was left was a pair of pajamas.

By now Teddy was taking all in looking exited at everything, much to Eric's relieve. Of cause he wasn't overly cheerful in his state but at least he was distracted enough to be at least somewhat excited.

Dismissing a pair of pink pajamas, Eric was about to let Teddy choose between red and purple, when Teddy exclaimed.

"I like this one."

With a bad foreboding Eric asked: "Which one?" Keeping his voice neutral.

"The pink one."

No way. No son of his would be seen in bright pink clothes.

"No Teddy. You can choose between the red and the purple one."

"But I like the pink one."

"No." Eric said more sternly.

At that Teddy backed up with as miserable expression.

Taking a deep breath and glaring at Mia, who was clearly fighting to giggle, Eric asked resigned:

"Why?"

"It has the same color as Mama's favorite flowers." Teddy replied simply.

Eric felt the air knocked out of him.

"Okay." Was all, he managed to say.

"Thank you, Eric." Teddy said earnestly smiling at him.

At least no one would see Teddy in his pink pajama aside from him. He had to be glad Mia hadn't pulled out some pinks t-shirts with the purple ones.

 **Mia's POV**

As they left and Mia followed them with her eyes. Eric, with his shoulders squared, walking like he owned the place, seemed totally unfazed by the stares he received. The bag with the clothes in one hand and the other supporting the weight of a now clearly tired out little boy, if his trustfully in Eric neck nestled head was any indication.

Mia had a hard time coming to terms with the side of Eric she had just witnessed and was still mesmerized by the interaction between Eric and Teddy she had witnessed. It had been painfully obvious to Mia that Teddy wanted to please Eric, although she wondered why. Their ruthless leader on the other hand had had downright conceded to the little boy. Whoever he was, he evidently meant a great deal to Eric. Observing the two, Mia had felt awed. All had went well until Eric was looking through a staple of pajamas. The young leader had been about to dismiss a pink one for obvious reasons, when Teddy had piped up happily:

"I like this one."

Eric had seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her, because his voice had been painfully neutral when he had asked: "Which one?"

"The pink one." Mia had in vain tried to suppress a grin. When Teddy had then backed up, Mia had been still fighting her giggle. She had fought harder when Eric once again had glared at her. Much to her surprise Eric had suddenly asked:

"Why?"

"It has the same color as Mama's favorite flowers."

Mia had watched Eric freeze. 'Why would he go so completely still?' Then she had heard him press out:

"Okay."

'What?!'

When Teddy had thanked him with an earnest smile, Mia had felt completely put out. Something had happened right before her eyes. Something big. Eric had then paid everything with his own points and again she had been surprised. She had believed Eric was only on some kind of babysitter duty, oddly as it was.

When Mia returned to her task in redecorating the store, the encounter with Eric and Teddy played over and over in her mind. There may be more to him then she had given him credit for, despite all his glaring in her direction.


	6. Friends

AN

Thanks to all of you who are supporting me. I love to get rewievs:))...So, let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Friends

Teddy had just changed into his brand new pink pjs and climbed under the blanket, when a loud banging at the door startled them both.

"Eric, mate, 'you there?"

'Damn. Mike.'

Mike was the head of the patrol guards who usually teamed up with Jack while on patrol. In the beginning of Eric's career in leadership he had shadowed them to learn the ropes since he was now in charge of the patrols inside the city. To say that they had a rough beginning would be an understatement. Eric realized later that he had tried too hard to prove himself, which hadn't gone down good. Mike and Jack were some years older than him and damn good at their job, which Eric had learned when one day they walked right into a riot in the fractionless sector. Eric had pulled his weight too that day, covered Jack after he got injured and shielding him, which had been the turning point. Mutual respect grew slowly into friendship. Mike and Jack had made space for him in there tight nod friendship.

Eric had totally forgotten that they had agreed to meet at the bar today.

" It's a friend of mine, Mike." He told Teddy. "Stay here."

Opening the door Eric was greeted by a curious Mike.

"Hey, what's up? Thought we meet at the bar?"

"Something came up, come in."

Mike walked over to the sofa while Eric closed the door.

"So what is it?" Mike asked getting comfortable.

"Just give me a minute." Eric glanced towards his bedroom where he knew Teddy was waiting.

Following his glance Mike exclaimed:

"You got some chick over?"

"What? No!" Eric was surprised by Mike's line of thinking, especially since he wasn't someone to pick up random girls and his friends knew that. He would fell cheap doing so and he wasn't one for cheap.

"Well, then why are you looking to your bed room?"

Before Eric could say anything Teddy appeared in the doorway, looking shy and curious at the same time. At loss if he was to reprimand the boy – he had told him to stay in the bedroom after all – Eric decided against it, it seemed exaggerated even to him. So walking over to Teddy, Eric simply introduced them: "Mike this is Teddy. Teddy this is Mike, I told you he is a friend."

After he had picked him up he turned around to find his friend looking at him stunned.

'Okay that was to be expected.' Nonetheless wouldn't he have his friend staring any longer so Eric quirked an eyebrow at Mike to snap him out of it. It seemed to do the trick since he got up and said:

"Nice to meet you Teddy."

At which he was answered with a shy: "Hi."

Feeling how tense Teddy was, Eric decided quickly to allow him to sit on his lab and tried to get them both comfortable on the couch while Mike eyed them with an astonished curiosity.

Teddy tucked lightly at his sleeve: "Eric?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What is a chick?"

Eric blinked at the question before he looked at his friend enraged. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Teddy. Mike returned his look slightly apologetic.

"A chick is a baby bird." Eric tried as an explanation.

Teddy looked confused.

"You have birds? Can I see them?"

Eric could hear Mike snickering. Payback is a bitch, he thought and said evenly:

"No, but there is also another meaning to the word which I'm sure, Mike will gladly explain to you."

Mike's look was priceless, but he had to give it to him, he recovered quickly.

"Chick can be also used for girls, Teddy, but it's not a nice word to use. I shouldn't have used it."

"Oh." Teddy processed this.

"Why you think there be a girl with Eric?"

"Yeah, Mike, why?" Eric asked sweetly, while Mirk fumbled for an appropriate answer to give to a young child.

Finally he settled with: "Because Eric stood me up and there had to be a good reason for it."

'Nicely done.' Eric thought a little astonished at how easily Mike had baled his way out.

Mike had brought two bottles of beer with him, which he was now opening, putting one on the table for Eric.

"Sooo, let's start with the…" Mike tried for a change in topic.

"I'll tell you later." Eric cut in protectively, only to state after a brief pause nonetheless: "He's mine now." Unconsciously hugging Teddy a little bit closer while saying that.

At that blank statement Mike eyes grew big but he gave Eric a nod, who knew he would have to tell the whole story once Teddy was asleep. He had never planned not to, but he didn't want to do it in front of Teddy. Somehow he was sure it wouldn't be good for the little boy, though he wanted to make clear to both, that Teddy was his and therefore simply went with that.

"So Teddy, you like pink?" Mike asked teasingly, smirking when Eric glared at him.

"Yes." Teddy answered innocently beaming at Mike, then he added: "Eric brought it for me."

Mike choked at his bier, while Eric tried to silence his friend with another glare. Only, he was fairly certain his friend wouldn't be intimidated by it in the slightest. And sure enough Mike said:

"Did he now?" Giving Eric and Teddy a wide smile, clearly enjoying this.

Teddy nodded earnestly.

Eric decided it would be wise to end this, before his friend could gather more ammo against him or hurt Teddy accidentally and got up, putting Teddy on the ground.

"Now why don't we get you to sleep, Teddy, like we wanted to before Mike came over."

Teddy was looking at his new friend with regret, but followed Eric without a fuss.

"Bye, Mike."

"Bye Teddy."

Back in the bedroom Eric took his time with Teddy, staying with him until he was asleep. He knew Mike wouldn't mind.

On his return Mike wordlessly handed him his beer. Taking it, Eric got once more comfortable on the couch, taking a sip and taking his time. Once he had organized his thoughts, he began to tell Mike about the pasts events. Mike listened thoughtfully without interrupting him and stayed quiet for a while once Eric was finished.

"I'm sorry for you that Ethan and his wife died."

Eric gave him a short nod, appreciating it.

"Though, about Teddy, I'm sure you will be fine."

"You sure?" Eric wasn't so sure about that. He would never hand Teddy over to someone else, especially after the promise he made but that didn't mean he didn't felt overwhelmed and unsecure. Both feelings he loathed with a passion.

"Yeah, I know you, remember. Also I wanted to tell you that you can count on me if you need help with something. I'm sure it will be the same with Jack. You will tell Jack also, will you?"

"Yes." Then Eric added "You can also tell him, if you meet him before I do."

"Sure. Will do."

They stayed quiet for a while, before Mike said: "I could ask my mother if she still has some of our toys. I remember her storing them back then."

"Thanks Mike. I sure will need them. Right now I don't even have a proper bed for Teddy to sleep in."

Eric sighed. There was so much he had to take care of right now.

"How about I bring Jack tomorrow evening and we'll contrive a plan of action together."

Relieve flooded through Eric. Sure he only had these two friends but he could always count on them and then there was also the surprise support in form of Sean and his wife.

Mike and Eric talked some more and it was already late when Mike finally left. When he made himself comfortable on his couch for the night, Eric still felt overwhelmed but knowing he wasn't in it alone had taken the edge of him and he felt himself drift off to sleep a little easier than the night before.


	7. Gossip

Thanks for all those who reviewed. I made this little chapter for all of you who wanted more of Mia.

* * *

7 - Gossip

Mia was enjoying her breakfast. Today she was a little bit early so her friends hadn't arrived yet. With no one to talk to herself she couldn't help but listen to the conversation taken place at the next table behind her.

"Uriah, did you know the couple whose death was celebrated yesterday?"

"No, did you Tris?"

"No, I thought you might, since you're Dauntless born."

"They must have been special somehow, though…"

"Why?"

"It's rare that Sean does the speech himself, and it wasn't some standard speech either."

"You are right. They were killed in an ambush by Factionless were they not?" Another female voice could be heard.

"Um." It sounded muffled as if this Uriah was speaking with his mouth full.

Like all of Dauntless Mia had been at the pit yesterday but she hadn't stayed long because she still wasn't used to the way Dauntless celebrated death.

"I still remember the awful speech Eric gave, when Al killed himself."

Hearing Eric being mentioned Mia's interest was piqued. But if someone committed suicide, the speech was pre-formulated at Mia had learned years ago.

"As much as I don't like him, I told you then already, the speech the same every time. No use blaming it for him."

"He's a leader he could change it."

"It's Eric, you honestly think he cares?"

Mia thought about it. He could possibly change it, but although she had gotten to know a different side of him yesterday she had to agree, he possibly wouldn't care. Or did he? But what could be changed about the speech? Though for her suicide wasn't an act of bravery, calling it anything else would be considered ill speaking of the death in Dauntless. So Eric hadn't much if a choice what to say either way.

"Speaking of Eric, he had been in a sourer mood yesterday than normal."

Now, that wasn't right, Mia though. He hadn't been in a sour mood, not in the afternoon. She tried to remember his expression while he stood next to Sean during the speech. Thinking about it he face had been blank giving nothing away and he had left directly after the speech.

"Perhaps the rumor had been true then."

"Which one, Christina?"

"The one that said Eric had been assigned on baby sitter duty yesterday." Christina snickered.

"What do you mean? Initiation hasn't started yet?"

"No I mean literally. Rumor has it Eric was seen with a small boy. Somebody even alleged he carried him."

This caused an uproar at the other table.

"What?"

"I don't believe it!"

"He dangerous! Who would let him look after a child?"

Mia felt bad for Eric. He had been so good with Teddy. Should she say something? They possibly wouldn't believe her. The longer Mia sat there listening to them insulting Eric the more she felt she should step up for him. Finally having made up her mind Mia turned around to address them, but all she saw was the retreating backs of three people walking away. It was too late and she had been too caught up in her internal debate to even noticing them getting up. Mia was feeling unhappy and uncontent with herself.


	8. Funeral

You "jumped here?" Get to chapter 7 - I uploaded two chapers at once...

* * *

8 Funeral

The next morning Eric was awoken by something colliding with his face.

'What the hell?'

His eyes shot open, but when he felt a small body shifting next to him, it came rushing back: The ambush, Ethan and Teddy. The little guy had awoken him during the night, when Teddy had cried out in his sleep and Eric's efforts to help had ended him in the same bed as Teddy. He still remembered Teddy shaking along with an insecure plea to stay, claiming it would be all better if only he'd stay. No one had ever depended on him like that and no one had ever faith in him like that. He felt honored by it and at the same time it scared him. How did one live up to that? Hearing the pleas, Eric hadn't known what do to. Was it better for the boy to face his fears now? Or would it be better to follow his heart and give in to the pleas? In the end Eric had gotten his bed sheds from the living room and after tucking Teddy back in, made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. Looking at Teddy he could see he was sleeping peacefully. Teddy's arms must have gotten into his face while turning around; they laid now alongside his head on the pillow, next to his teddy. Carefully not to wake him, Eric got up and after a detour to the bathroom, he began to prepare breakfast. His kitchen was now better stored thanks to Julie, who had dropped of some groceries for them the day before. Brewing himself a coffee, he set the table with cereals for the both of them. After that he went to wake up Teddy.

"Teddy." Eric said while giving him a soft nudge.

"Hm." The boy mumbled, making him smile.

"Time to get up."

Teddy sat up in is bed and began to rub his eyes.

"I made us breakfast." Eris said walking over to the dresser where he had made place for Teddy the other day. He got out black pants, underwear and socks and put them on the bed. He was about to get out a shirt, when he remembered Mia's advice, that boys at Teddy's age liked to choose between two things. Therefore he got out a red and a purple shirt and holding them up, he asked:

"Which one do you want to wear?"

Looking at them Teddy took some time to think about it before he answered:

"The purple one."

"Okay." Eric put it on the bed to the rest of the clothes. "Now hop into the bathroom."

Once Teddy had climbed out of bed Eric followed after a while to see if he needed help and together they figured out just how much help Teddy needed.

Now they were sitting in the living room, eating. Teddy was careful balancing the bowl on his knees since the table was too far away from him. After they were finished, Eric knew he had to talk to Teddy about the funeral.

"Teddy."

The boy looked at him.

"Your parent's funeral will be later today."

Eric noticed Teddy freezing. Damn. He should do something. He decided on scooting closer to Teddy and was relieved when he leaned into him for comfort, so Eric now also placed one arm around him.

"I wanna go there."

"Good. So we will both be going. So this is what will happen today…"

Eric wanted Teddy to be prepared of what would be going on but since he knew nothing about funerals in Abnegation he could only explain the basics. Maybe it would be enough. Teddy was only three and a half after all and it would be a cold day in hell before he's asked Four. Besides, Four would start to ask questions and he was the last person Eric wanted to know Teddy's heritage from Abnegation. For one he feared the information could leak to persons who'd better not know for Teddy safety and, apart from that, Eric shuddered at the imagination of Four constantly giving him much unwanted advice how to rise a former Abnegation-child.

Upon entering the hall where the Abnegation members were gathered for the eulogy people began to look at them. Now, Eric was used to stares but Teddy wasn't. The further they walked into the hall the worse it became; even Marcus stared at the boy who clearly stood out in his dauntless clothing as much as the dauntless leader. Eric was fuming and pulled Teddy a little closer to him. For now the boy was too caught up in his grief to notice, for which Eric felt grateful. He didn't deserve this. Eric restricted himself to glaring at them. If he'd snap at them he'd only upset Teddy, so Eric bit down hard on his lip to prevent himself to give these assholes a piece of his mind. He desperately wanted to wring some necks.

Arriving at the front row Eric greeted Marcus and gave a polite nod at one of the council members present, Andrew Prior, before he took at seat. On a whim he took Teddy onto his lap instead of putting him on the seat next to him. Abnegation may be against hugging people but why should he care. He would do what he'd thought best for Teddy, regardless if he'd step on some toes.

Looking up he saw Andrew Prior frowning at his fellow Abnegation and before Marcus could start with his speech, which Eric was sure he would loathe, Andrew addressed the gathered crowd:

"We are here to mourn two of our highly valued members today. Before we start I'd like to remind you not to be selfish and dwell in staring curiosity due to the fact that we have guests. We all feel with Theodore. He will raised by a Dauntless member after to his parents will and we are grateful Dauntless not only allowed him to be here today but sent with him one of their leaders, Eric, to ensure his save travel. It assures us that they will appreciate Theodore as one of their own and of cause they have seen to it, to provide him with a new set of clothing, fitting for his new faction. Thank you."

Eric felt a new found respect and gratitude toward that man. He had achieved an immediate change in the attitude of his faction members. Wasn't he Tris' father?

As predicted he didn't like Marcus' speech one bit. Hell, Sean's speech at the fake funeral had been better and he hadn't even known them. Eric was relieved when they finally walked out onto the cemetery. Teddy was walking close to him, holding his hand and while he hadn't been too stressed during the speech, Eric noticed that Teddy was beginning to tighten his grip. By the time they reached the gravesite his grip had become as tight as it possibly get. He looked down to Teddy and tried to reassure him by giving his hand a little squeeze.

"You okay?" Eric asked in a low voice.

Teddy looked up to him and nodded hesitantly much to Eric's relieve but at that moment they began to lower the coffins and Eric could clearly see the tears in Teddy eyes before the little boy turned around to bury his face in his legs. Teddy shaking and sobbing into his pants wasn't an option and without a second thought Eric settled for the only solution that came to his mind: He scooped Teddy up into his arms and left, never minding the stares he received or the indignant gasps. He walked for a while, rocking Teddy in his arms and decided it would be best to walk to Teddy's former home. It took him some time to get there and when he arrived Teddy had calmed down again. Now Eric was lucky he had followed Julie's advice to start taking tissues with him at all times. Clearly he needed them. Once Teddy was cleaned up again, they simply set in the kitchen for a while before they took one last look around the house and left. They hadn't talked much, which was okay for him.

"Are there some friends you'd like to say goodbye to, Teddy?" Eric asked closing the door.

"Yes." Teddy nodded. "Sarah and Thomas."

"Okay then. You know where they live?"

"They are our neighbors."

Eric led Teddy lead the way. The funeral should be over by now and when they walked out the door he could see he was right. The faction members were all over the place doing whatever they were supposed to be doing. Eric didn't care. Teddy had guided him to the house next door. He knocked and the door was opened by a woman slightly older than him looking at him surprised. Giving him a small head bow she asked:

"Mr. Coulter, what can I do for you?" She then acknowledged Teddy: "Theodore."

'Stiff's' and their formal behavior.' Inwardly Eric was rolling his eyes. This fraction annoyed him to no end, but these had been actual friends of Ethan and Abigail.

"Mrs. …"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I selfishly assumed you'd know my name Mr. Coulter, I'm Mrs. Cameron."

"Mrs. Cameron. I'm sorry to barge in like that but Theo would like to say goodbye to Sarah and Thomas." He said politely.

"Of cause. Please come in." She smiled sadly.

She guided them to the kitchen, where two young children were playing on the floor. Teddy immediately let go of his hand and walked over to join then.

"I take it Theo was here often?" He had to be the way he behaved.

"That is correct. My husband and I were good friends with the Hamilton's as well as our children."

"Please have a seat. Mr. Coulter. Would you like some tea?"

Eric contemplated the offer. He wasn't a tea person to begin with and tea in Abnegation would probably taste close to dishwater since they didn't even spiced their food. On the other hand it would be impolite to decline the offer and he had already decided to be polite to his friend's friends.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm glad to see Theo is doing better than at the funeral." She said preparing the tea. "I could see why you choose to leave."

"Thank you." He said as she handed him his cup of tea leaving it to her to figure out that he wasn't referring to the tea.

After that they talked more relaxed for a while and Eric could see why Ethan had befriended them. Though she proofed to be better company then expected, the tea was not. He had to force himself to every sip. While they talked they both looked at the playing children, then, after a while, he noticed Mrs. Cameron was having some kind of internal debate, which ended with her asking:

"Mr. Coulter, could you tell me more about the family that took Theo in? Although Mr. Byrne spoke very highly of them I'd like to hear your opinion."

Eric considered telling her Teddy would be with him, since she seemed trustworthy, but then again a secret was best kept the less people knew. He couldn't take the risk. Besides she hadn't asked for a name but his opinion.

"I can assure you, that Theo will be staying where he is welcomed and cared for."

He would do his best, which was the truth. As for his opinion? He couldn't very well tell her Teddy wouldn't be raised in a family but by a single man known for his harsh ways and short temper who had no clue how to raise a child.

"That's reassuring. Thank you."

Shortly after, he took his leave. Teddy was emotionally exhausted and after a quick and simple meal Eric sent him to bed to take a nap.


	9. Indictment and Challenges

I wish you all a nice weekend. Thanks to all who reviewed or follow my story. I realy like to know what you think or like or maybe even dislike. Reviews realy make my day.

* * *

9 – Indictment and challenges

Two days after the funeral Eric left Sean's office, shaking with rage.

"Fuck!" He cried out loud, as behind him unnoticed his own office door opened. "That son of a bitch!" He kicked the wall of the hallway.

"Eric? What's up, man?" Mike asked concerned standing in the door to the young leader's office.

Eric whirled around. Mike looked at him quizzically while Teddy eyes had gone big and a little frightened. 'Shit!' Now he had done what he promised himself never to do – he had terrified Teddy. Immediately he crouched down to the boy.

"I'm sorry Teddy. Did I frightened you?"

Teddy nodded his eyes still wide.

"You don't need to be afraid. Okay Teddy? Never be afraid of me."

Teddy nodded again, more relaxed now.

"Come here." Eric opened his arms and when Teddy immediately stepped into his embrace, Eric felt relieve flooding him – he hadn't screwed this up yet. Picking the boy up, he finally addressed Mike:

"I tell you in my office."

After closing the door, he sat Teddy down again. In one corner of his office were toy blocks littered all over the place and among them stood proudly a small tower.

"I see that you have been building quite the tower there. How about you play some more with your bricks while Mike and I have to talk, okay?"

"Kay. I build a new tower. A real big one." Teddy raised his hands above his head.

"That big? That's quite a challenge. I'm sure you'll get it. How about I help you later?"

"I like that!"

"I thought you would!" Eric smiled at him.

Teddy went over to his corner and enthusiastically began to work on his tower.

Eric pulled Mike in the opposite corner and began to explain the situation in a low voice.

"Marcus Eaton pulled Candor into this. He requested that Teddy is handed over to Abnegation. Said it was against Faction law. Apparently he hasn't only gone behind our backs but behind the council members as well since Andrew Prior told all of Agnation at the funeral Teddy would be Dauntless now."

"Shit!" Mike cursed.

"This is so fucked up. Sean is currently doing some digging into the Faction law. The only good thing is, that we already had the papers for the adoption on the way so he can't claim we were going behind everyone's back."

"Okay. That's something. What about Max? Does he know?"

"No. Luckily Condor addressed the matter only with Sean. They will handle it confidently in order not to shake up the system. So it'll be a closed trial. That's something at least or next thing I know, Jeannine will stomp in here and have him take an aptitude test or something like that." Eric snorted in distain.

"You sure don't like her." Mike commented.

"Nope." Eric thought Jeannine to be cold blooded, stripped of all emotion and power hungry but, he had to give it to her, she had a sharp mind and often was right about things. "And don't tell me you do."

"No. I'm glad it's you who has to deal with her and not me. It's one thing I don't envy about your position."

"You envy me?" Eric teased his friend to distract himself from the situation.

"O shut up." Mike growled lightly shoving him at the shoulder.

They got quite for some time, looking at the playing Teddy in a heavy silence. Eric was glad Teddy was doing better today, since he was not as quiete and withdrawn as before. When Teddy told him about the tower he wanted to build he had been nearly cheerful. Everything had been getting better, but of cause Marcus, the fucker, had to pull this shit. Eric could feel rage creeping back up on him, the old rage about Ethan's death, which he had believed to be successfully locked away came rushing back along with all his insecurities. These feelings were consuming him, he could feel them taken over. Just when he had been able to get ahold on things, that shit happened, making him feel helpless again. Helpless about the situation and helpless to stay in control. He loaded that feeling – being about of control, with only added fuel to the fire. Eric felt the urge to trash something.

"Mike?" He asked clenching his fists. "Could you…? I need to go to the gym."

His friend took one look at him and, seeing the state his friend was in, agreed at once.

Giving Teddy a short good bye, Eric was stomping down the corridors, no longer trying to rain his anger in.

* * *

Four

After his shift in the control room Four had decided to go to the training room for some exercises, wanting to be at his best once initiation started in a few weeks. There were a number of other Dauntless there, some sparring, some lifting weights or doing other exercises. Suddenly the door was torn open and in stormed Eric, walking straight into some poor guy who had been leaving.

"Hey! Watch it!" The man said, gathering himself from the floor, which had him Eric at his throat immediately.

"What did you say?" Eric hissed, taking the man by his collar.

Four tensed, watching the scene.

"You want to tell me what to do? Come on let me see how you fight, smart mouth." Eric taunted, already dragging the other man over to the mats.

Both got into fighting stance without bothering to remove their boots. Four, who knew the other man to be an experienced and skilled fighter, came closer to watch the fight but it turned out to be ugly and short: Within minutes the soldier lay unconscious on the mats while Eric stood there, not even out of breath, wiping blood out of his face.

"Anybody else?" He shouted. Of cause nobody stepped up on his challenge.

"You! Tom! Take him over to the infirmary!" The young leader ordered a man, who had been lifting weights.

Four decided to confront Eric and walked over to him, while Tom dragged the unconscious man out.

"What was that about?"

Eric glared at him. "Not today, Four. I won't take your shit today."

Four wasn't one to give in easily and was about give Eric a piece of his mind, when the door opened anew and one of the patrol guards he didn't know the name of stepped in. Swiftly scanning the room the man locked eyes with Eric and walked over to them.

"Jack." Eric greeted him.

"Eric, Mike told me." Jack sad with a grim but sympatric voice, without acknowledging Four in the slightest, while his inflection left Four wondering what he was talking about.

"Come on, dude. Let's beat those punching balls to a pulp." Jack gripped Eric by his arm and Four waited for Eric to flip, but much to his astonishment Eric let himself be dragged away by Jack.

Shortly Four contemplated following them, since as far as he was concerned his conversation with Eric hadn't been over, but when he saw the violence with which Eric now attacked the bag, he decided against it. Shaking his head Four decided to leave the tension of the trainings room and go for a run.

* * *

Eric

Jack had had to go a while back, but taking a step back from the torn open punching bag, breathing heavily while his eyes followed the sand as it steadily rippled to the floor, Eric felt that he had finally a grip on his emotions. When he sauntered out of the training room he ordered one of the last year's initiates in passing, gesturing to the bag:

"Clean it up, Fiona."

She was about to argue with him, he could tell, so gave her a meaningful look. His mood hadn't improved that much, that he would be willing to let anybody question any orders from him.

Eric found Teddy and Mike still in his office. He should have given Mike his keys.

"Eric!" His little guy came rushing to him.

'Has it been really just three days since he took Teddy in?'

"Hi scout!" Eric took him up. "Thank you Mike. I appreciate it."

"Any time, mate. Look, you know I've gotta go, but Jack and I will drop by once we're back."

"Thanks. Watch out for those groups among the Factionless we've run into lately." Eric briefly switched back into leaders mode. Lately the Factionless seemed to be much too organized in their attacks. They had to watch out for this troublesome development.

"We will." Mike firmly confirmed his order.

"Oh and thanks for the toys."

"Don't mention it."

After a quick goodbye Mike went to brief his patrol captains while Eric was left lost in thought until he felt a small hand tugging at his pants.

'Hu?' Looking down, Teddy looked up at him with a frown.

"You promised."

'Promised what?' Eric tried to concentrate back at the child before him. 'What had he promised?'

"Said you helped me."

'Help him? With what?' He could see Teddy getting worked up by his lack of response. Focus Eric! What was it, the little guy wanted from him?' It was only when his eyes fell onto the bricks that it him: construction!

"Sorry Teddy. I got distracted. Let's see how high we can build this tower."

Teddy face lit up again.

"But..."

Eric noticed Teddy frowning again. "…first we have to get to my apartment. Okay?"

"Why?"

"Because it will be more quite there. See this is my office, people will come by here all the time. Also, I need to take a shower."

Teddy got a look of concentration on his face, clearly processing his explanation.

"Kay. But we have to start new." He agreed with a little pout.

They gathered everything back into its bag and Eric took some of his paperwork with him, before reaching for Teddy's hand without even thinking about it. They had barely left, when they walked into Max.

"Eric." The greeted.

"Max."

"So this is him? The child, Sean told us about?" Max asked.

"This is Teddy."

Max looked at the child while Teddy was shyly hiding somewhat behind Eric's leg. Eric who had been concentrated on Teddy, now looked up again only to see a slight sneer in Max eyes. 'The hell?' He felt himself stiffen. 'What was his problem?'

"Shy, isn't he?" Max commented. "Now, I'm sure you know how to get rid of it."

Eric felt a chill going down his spine. He knew Max had meant it as a complement to him but he didn't felt complimented at all. Not with the way Max were implying he would get 'rid' of the shyness. He didn't want to get 'rid' of it. He wanted Teddy to overcome it with time. What was Max expecting of a child, who lost is parents?

What he said was: "I have to go. If anybody is looking for me in an urgent matter sent him to my apartment. I'll be working from there for the next days."

"Remember our meeting with Janine!" Max reminded him.

"Will do."

He led Teddy away and back in his apartment. He had to make good of his promise.

At first the young leader felt awkward sitting on the floor of his apartment playing with bricks, but after a while he felt himself relax more. At least it put his mind off the upcoming trail. While he was playing with Teddy, he had observed two things: First, Teddy wasn't someone to give up. In his effort to build a high tower he had to restart again and again due to it crumbling again and again – a trait that would help him settle into his new faction, especially since it was considered to be dauntless. Second, Teddy was patient. Of cause he frowned whenever the tower was tumbling down again but Eric was fairly sure most children would be in the middle of a temper tantrum by now. Frack, even he was becoming slightly annoyed by now. It had to be the tenth time or so they were starting anew.

Crash!

Yep. Once again the tower came down.

He had to persuade Teddy to build it wider on the bottom otherwise there was no chance to ever achieve their goal. He had waited for Teddy to figure it out himself but apparently he was too young.

Teddy looked at the fallen bricks with a frown on his face.

"Okay Teddy. I have an idea."

Teddy perked up: "What idea?"

"We will build it wider on the bottom. That way it has a big footprint from the beginning that will help us higher up."

Teddy nose crunched before he started to giggle. "Towers don't have footprints."

"Yes they do."

"Do not!" Teddy laughed.

"Let me explain: The footprint of a building means its base or area. It's the way building constructers call it and you are a constructor, are you not?"

"What's that?"

"It's someone who builds buildings or bridges or towers."

"I am a con...contrutor." Teddy nodded firmly.

'Okay. Clearly the word was too hard for him. Question was, should he correct him? If he didn't Teddy wouldn't learn it properly and if he did, it would most likely spoil Teddy's enjoyment of their playtime. Perhaps he should simply use the word again, let him hear the difference?' In the end that was what he went with:

"That you are. A Constructor." Eric took some bricks and illustrated what he had meant earlier: "See if we place more than one brick on the bottom we will have more ground to build our tower on." Eric demonstrated. "You want us to try it?"

"Yes."

Eric had to grin at the determination in Teddy voice. 'Yep. He wouldn't give up.'

They began to build a new tower and this time it stood steadily while it grew in high. Finally it was nearly as high as Teddy so Eric held him up so he could put on the last bricks. The wide smile on the boy's face when the tower eventually upheld had been worth this. Eric was proud of his boy's endurance.

"You did it Teddy. I'm proud of you. You never gave up."

Teddy beamed at him. "You helped me."

"I promised, didn't I? So we did it together. Now give me five."

"Five?" Teddy was clearly confused.

'Should have known. Growing up in Abnegation he probably never heard of it.' Eric scolded himself.

"Just do as I do, okay Teddy?"

Eric held his right hand up and Teddy lifted his left one mirroring him.

"No, look, take the other one." Eric demonstrated while turning so he was no longer facing Teddy but standing by his side. Teddy looked at him in concentration and changed so his right hand was up in the air. Once he did so, Eric turned so he was facing Teddy again.

"Now we slap our hands together. Like this." Eric moved his hand and gave a slight slap into Teddy's.

"Again. Together this time, Teddy: Give me five!"

Teddy giggled and their slapped their hands together.

"See that it!" Eric smiled. "You can do it to congratulate someone who's done well."

"It's fun." Teddy giggled.

Looking at his friends giggling son, Eric didn't knew what he'd do if they would take Teddy from him. Well they could try but he wouldn't go down without a fight, that's for sure. He never liked Marcus much and learning what he did to Four had let him to distain him, but this now? This was personal and he had begun to hate Marcus. Shaking himself out of it, he looked at the watch. It was nearly noon.

"Time for lunch." He announced trying to keep his dark mood out of his voice. Eric had decided earlier on to make them some spaghetti; they were something he'd always liked as a kid.

"Now you have to decide: You want to play some more or you want to help me?"

"I help you."

Eric wasn't sure if Teddy really wanted to help or if this was just his upbringing in Abnegation.

"You sure?"

"I help. Papa and Mama said to always help when you can."

And there it was. Abnegation. But at this point Eric didn't want to shake Teddy up further by telling him that he didn't have to do so here. Besides helping people was a good thing, he only had to find a way to show Teddy that sometimes it was okay to say no.

"All right pal, come here." Eric lifted the boy up and sat him down at the corner at the wall on the kitchen counter so there was less risk he'd fall down.

Eric got out two pans. He had rarely used them since he took most of his meals in the cafeteria though he had cooked for his friends on occasion. Holding out a box of spaghetti to Teddy he requested:

"I want you to put them into the pan."

Teddy nodded and gripped some with his hands putting them into the pan. After he had repeated so several times, Eric felt they had enough for the both of them and told him to stop.

"Now we will add water to them." Eric explained "Can you open the faucet for me?"

"I do that." Already sitting close to the sink he scooted over a bit to accomplish his task.

"Thank you, Teddy." It might be that Dauntless didn't believe in good manners but Eric sure did. It was some of the values Erudite had ingrained into its members he still agreed with. Although he had tuned it down to those he liked. Of cause it was also useful in some situations like dealing with other faction leaders.

"Now we will add some salt and then boil it for a while." He explained further while doing so. "Okay now we will make a tomato-juice."

Fetching some tomatoes, he handed them to Teddy: "We need to wash them. Like this. See? You think you're able wash the others?"

"Yes."

Eric watched Teddy working intently on his assignment before he exclaimed: "Finished!"

"Well done Teddy." Eric praised him. "You can go back to play some more. I finish the rest." He went to take Teddy of the counter but stopped when Teddy asked:

"Can't I stay?"

"Of cause you can. I just thought it would be boring for you."

"No, I like it."

"What do you like? Cooking?"

"Beeing with you." Teddy answered with the honesty of small children.

Eric stilled, caught off guard.

'Shit!' He wasn't used to this.

He could feel a lump forming in his throat. Swallowing hard he was finally able to rasp out:

"I too."

Not quite eloquent for a former Erudite, but who cared? Teddy certainly not, by the beaming smile he sported. Continuing with the cooking, Eric deliberated his new life with Teddy anew. Clearly he had vastly underestimated the emotional challenge of opening up. Though he had never backed down from a challenge and one thing he knew: He couldn't lose Teddy.


	10. Candor

Some questions were asked in the reviews. Some of them will be answered in this chapter. As for Janine: Right now she's just somewere in the background of this story. But of cause Janine still has the same goals as ever.

Enjoy...

* * *

10 – Candor

Four

Rumor had it that Eric was under close surveillance by Sean after the incident in the training room. Hopefully it was true, because Eric on a rampage wasn't a pretty sight, so Four was glad Sean apparently had called Eric to account.

* * *

Eric

After some dreadful days of searching for a way out, Eric, Dan and Barry were waiting for the trail to begin. Sean had accompanied him in his position of head leader of the faction but as he had told Eric he would have come anyway, while Julie would look after Teddy. Last night after Teddy had been send to bed they had discussed what to do if Candor ordered Eric to hand Teddy back over to Abnegation. They could fake his death and hide him in Amity. Eric was sure Johanna would do that. Well, he hoped she would do it. But how long could they hide him there? For a short while they could fake an assignment for Eric but sooner or later people would start to ask questions if he suddenly stayed there for month or even weeks. They could hand Teddy over and take him back the same night while pretending to know shit about it. Better: They could fake his death in Abnegation so Marcus would stop looking for him. The flaw in all of these plan was that Teddy would be right in the middle of it. He would likely be confused or frightened. Eric really hoped it wouldn't come to it, that he had to put one of these plans to action.

As they had marched through the glassy hallways towards the assigned small court room for non-public cases, many members of Candor had looked at them with curiosity while others had seemed to be intimidated by their grim demeanor. Sean and Eric had been looking into the law for hours only to come up with nothing. As a result Eric was tensed up and constantly gritted his teeth. Upon entering the room they had been greeted by Jack Kahn and had then walked over to sit on the site of the room opposite from Marcus Eaton, who had been already there. It was only some minutes later as the three Amity-men from the day of the ambush arrived. Dauntless and Amity had greeted each other friendly after the three men were advised their places. The court room had white painted walls whereas the seats were black and the tables out of glass. One of them stood at the front. It was huge with several chairs behind it for the members of the condor court. To the side was a small podium for the people to get interrogated. On the left of the room was a smaller table were Marcus had been placed and on the right side were two short lines of chairs that had been reserved for the Dauntless and Amity. Apart from Jack Kahn there were four other Condors present to witnesses the trail. Jack Kahn walked to the front to open the trial:

"Again welcome to Candor. Today we will seek the truth in behalf of the destiny of Theodore Hamilton born into the faction of Abnegation. Mr. Eaton, please state your case."

Marcus stood up: "I am convinced, that upbringing the child in another faction by someone who is not related by blood is against the faction law. Orphaned children are to be raised in the faction of their parents. The exception would be if the child doesn't have any family members left in his faction of origin and a blood relative from another faction takes it upon himself to raise the child in."

'… _the_ child…takes it upon himself…' Those words again. That man had no empathy towards children, no wonder he abused his own son.' Eric glared at this epitome of phoniness.

"… I am also convinced, that the Dauntless soldiers may have misjudged the last words of Mr. Hamilton. I'm sure he only meant for them to take care of his son during the attack and assure a safe pathway home, not to raise his son in their faction. As a concerned leader of my faction, I also request to get to know with whom Theodore is currently staying, a request Dauntless denied before."

Eric wanted to strangle the man. He wished Jack Kahn had put Marcus under the truth serum but it was only used on witnessed and defendants. But Kahn was Condor – couldn't he catch these blatant lies? He looked at the man and saw him furrowing his brows. Perhaps there was still hope.

"Thank you." Kahn said and Marcus sat down again. "Mr. Coulter, as a leader of your faction you were the highest member present during the attack, as such I call you to testify first. Please, come forward."

Eric walked to the front and was given the truth serum.

"Please state your name and position for the court."

"Eric Coulter; Dauntless leader."

"Please tell us the events in your own words."

"I was on patrol with Patrol Guards Barry Nolan and Dan Stone, when we heard shooting. Upon our arrival at the shootout I could see Factionless attacking a food truck. Three men from Amity and Ethan Hamilton along with his son Theodore had taken cover while his wife Abigail lay on the street, shot to death. I left Nolan to defend them and went with Stone to take the attackers out. When we returned Mr. Hamilton was dying due to a shot he had received before our arrival. He asked us to look after Theo."

With the beginning of his statement Eric could feel the memories rushing back. The pictures flashed vividly behind his eyes, yet he had to look as if it has been just another day, as if it hadn't been personal as hell. He couldn't go halfway with his emotions so he quickly shut them down, buried them deep inside his soul. As a result his face was blank and his voice was bar of all emotions as he lived up to his reputation as cold hearted.

"Please tell the court the exact words Mr. Hamilton was using."

"Take him in, raise him." Eric decided to only repeat this part to the court, since he feared the other part of Ethan's words could give him away. Of cause the truth serum picked up on his little lie but Eric was fighting its effect and gave no outward sign of the inflicted pain on him, hoping Kahn would move on quick enough to get away with it. Eric got lucky:

"Did he name someone specific to look after his son?" Khan continued his questioning and the pain stopped.

"Yes."

"Please state the name of this person."

He won't answer that. Pain and consequences be dammed.

"No."

The pain hit him full force this time. Eric clenched his fists.

Kahn looked at him, none pleased: "The pain will only get worth. Again: State the name of this person."

"No!"

Though he was more prepared for the pain this time it took all his willpower not to cry out, but Teddy was worth it. Sweat was beginning to run down his brow as Eric gritted his teeth and again balled his hands into fists. Through clouds of pain Eric noticed Kahn studying him before he suddenly said:

"I withdraw my question."

Immediately the pain ebbed away and Eric took a deep breath.

"Please, state why you won't tell us who took Theodore in."

Faintly Eric noticed that, other than Marcus, Kahn wasn't using to term "child" but addressed Teddy with his name, but first and foremost he was pleasantly surprised to be given the chance to explain his denial. It would also be a risk since it could become obvious to everyone how much Teddy meant to him. The serum would pick up on it, if he tried to held something back and he doubted he would get a second time so lucky, that Khan moved on to the next question before it became obvious he was withholding something. Keeping this in mind Eric resonated:

"I believe it to be in Theodore's best interest. If word got out in Dauntless that his parents were from another faction and more so Abnegation, which is perhaps the farthest from Dauntless, everything Theo will do would be judged from there. It will be better if people don't know his origin. This is best ensured the less people now, including people of other factions. Therefore we also requested the men from Amity not to give the name away which they agreed to."

Kahn seemed to be surprised by his answer; apparently he had expected something entirely different. He seemed satisfied with the provided explanation since he finished the questioning with a slight smile on his face saying:

"Thank you for your honesty."

Relieved that Kahn hadn't pried further into the matter, Eric regained his seat. Sean caught his eye, giving him ah short nod in approval. There was nothing left to do for Eric which left him all the more fraught with tension as he followed the ongoing trail. After him the others were questioned the same as him, only Kahn didn't ask again with whom Teddy was staying. That had do be a good sign, right? Eric knew he clutched at straws, but reading Kahn's body languish proofed to be impossible.

The last of the three Amity had given his statement and Kahn then walked over to speak with his fellow Candor before he once again stood in the front.

"Mr. Eaton, is has been your concern the Mr. Hamilton's last wish might have been misunderstood. After listening to the statements of Mr. Coulter as Dauntless leader present that day, the Dauntless Patrol guards as well as the three men from Amity it is our believe that is was indeed Mr. Hamilton's last wish that his son should be raised by a specific person at the Dauntless."

Eric could see Marcus huffing at this but it was still too early to relax. This could be overruled by faction law.

"Mr. Eaton, you further claimed it would be against faction law if Theodore were to be raised by a non blood-relative of another faction. We have looked into the faction law these last days and although it is highly unusual, we found there to be no law against it. Thus the will of his father is binding for us. Theodore will stay with his new legal guardian in Dauntless."

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeeeees!'

Gone was the tight and painful compression around his heart. But in order not to let Marcus know how much this verdict meant to him, Eric quickly had to suppress a wide smile from spreading all over his face. Sean gave him nudge with the shoulder. The Amity, being the happy people they were, smiled broadly, while Marcus was seething which made it all the better for Eric. There was nothing Marcus could do now. Teddy was safe with them, with him. Nobody would be able to get Teddy away from him.

Apparently Kahn wasn't done since he once again addressed Marcus:

"As of your request to Dauntless to reveal with whom Theodore is staying…"

Eric tensed again, he nearly forgot about that.

"…As Theodore is as of now part of the Dauntless Faction, they are well in their right not to give this information out. It was confirmed under the questioning that their refuse to reveal this information is not out of malice towards his former Faction but thought to be in the child's best interest. Though Candor does not support withholding information in general, we believe their concerns to be believable. We like to thank you all for your honesty."

The last threat was gone. Eric couldn't believe it. When they left the Merciless Mart Eric had made sure not to talk to Marcus. Not while he was still under the truth serum. That wouldn't end well.

All the way back to the compound Eric sported a shit eating grin on his face.

.

Mia

At her lunch break Mia took the opportunity to spend some time outside at the fresh air. That was one of the things she missed at Dauntless, since she was mostly indoors. She was on her way out when she came across Eric. The normally so closed off young leader was sporting a big grin on his face. He even went as far as to great her rather friendly.

"Hi Eric." She greeted him back a little apprehensive on his unusual behavior. Something good must have happened, maybe he had won a won fight or a captured culprit, something like that would surely make Eric happy. Since she was curious and he was in such a good mood Mia was bold enough to ask while smiling at him:

"What happened to make you this happy?"

The young leader gave her a contemplated look and seemed to have an inner fight whether he'd answer her or not, if his contorted face was any indication. Then suddenly Eric simply said:

"Teddy's gotta stay."

"Oh" Mia was caught off guard. "That's great. The two of you were rather cute…" She found herself babbling, before she stopped herself hastily.

'Great Mia. Calling Eric cute will go down so well with him!'

Sure enough Eric stared at her with a non-readable expression, one eyebrow raised: "You think I'm cute?"

"No! Of cause not. You are not! You are very manly. Well build muscles and all…"

Eric smirked: "You think I'm attractive, Mia?"

Mia blushed. Damn!

"Anyway, I'm glad for you, I mean Teddy is staying with you, is he not? What about his parents? I have to admit that I hadn't seen him before and I know most of the kids here at Dauntless due to my job."

He didn't answer her, but instead he began to clench his hands into fists looking miserable at her before he suddenly demanded:

"Take it back!"

'What the hec happened?' Mia was at loss. She hadn't said anything insulting. At least not since the cute-incident and he hadn't exploded then, so why now? And really 'Take it back!" made him sound like a five-year old. But of cause she would never tell him so.

"I'm sorry Eric." Mia tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to insult you."

Much to Mia's dismay Eric seemed suddenly to be in real pain, though he tried not to show it. He may be angry at her for some unknown insult but that won't stop her from trying to help him and she stepped closer to him. Before she could do more Eric snapped at her:

"Take your question back!" when Sean came running around the corner.

"Sorry Eric!" The main leader began but stopped short at the sight before him. "Mia!" Sean addressed her. "Did you ask him a question?"

Mia nodded, not knowing what was going on. "We have to help Eric." She laid a hand on Eric's arm and was about to ask him how she could help him when Sean addressed her again.

"Mia!" He all but barked "Repeat after me: I withdraw my question."

'What was it with her question?' Mia couldn't comprehend how this was so urgent when Eric clearly wasn't feeling good. Nonetheless she repeated: "I withdraw my question." She said never taking her eyes off the man before her, who was by now in severe pain and very pale. The moment she had repeated the phrase Eric relaxed and Mia was relieved to see him doing better. Almost miraculously so. She furrowed her brows: "What just happened?"

"I didn't want to answer your question, Mia." Eric told her bluntly.

"Okay, of cause, if you don't want to, but why…" She trailed off. Eric had reacted like someone under the truth serum. "Oh…" She uttered. "I'm sorry, Eric. I promise you, no more questions."

"I appreciate that." Eric gave her a half smile, his good mood reappearing.

Looking back between her and Eric, Sean asked: "Mia, can I trust you with accompanying Eric back to his flat?"

"Of cause! I won't let anyone ask him anything!" Mia felt oddly protective about their so called ruthless leader.

"Eric, trust me on this. I've known Mia since her first day of initiation."

After searchingly looking her in the eyes for a while Eric nodded his approval.

"Okay."

Today Mia got to know yet another side of Eric. On their way they talked with each other about random things with Mia carefully avoiding to ask any questions. Eric's good mood hadn't been damped by the earlier occurrence and Mia found that he liked actually talking to Eric. They had almost reached his flat, when Mia heard someone calling out:

"Eric! Wait up. I wanted to ask…"

"O no you don't!" Mia said sternly.

"What?" The man looked at her dumbfounded. "Look, I don't know who you are, but all I want to know is…"

"Not now!" Eric barked over his shoulder speeding his steps while dragging her along.

"Hey!" Clearly the other man couldn't get the hint, because he came after them.

"Back off, Zeke!" Eric snapped.

"Seriously?" Zeke asked.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Seriously!" She confirmed. "Now I don't know you and you don't know me but if you aren't going right now, things will get ugly."

"Don't let it out on me if you two are in a sour mood!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I wasn't." Eric muttered. "Is this urgent or important?" He then asked Zeke with a sigh.

"No, but..."

"You make all this fuss about nothing?" Eric glared at Zeke.

"If you want to put it like that."

"Listen, you want to ask me a question, you got to ask her." Eric gestured to Mia.

This caught Mia off guard, but then she had to admit it might actually work:

"Excellent idea." Mia grinned at Eric, while Zeke exclaimed: "What are you? Five?"

"It's up to you." Eric replied stoically.

Rolling his eyes Zeke addressed her: "Mia, could you asked Eric if he has seen Four around somewhere?"

"No I haven't." Eric was already turning around. "Come on, Mia!"

Mia caught up with him, now laughing. "He will think we're insane."

"Don't care," was all he muttered.

When they reached his apartment, Mia learned what Eric meant when he said that Teddy would stay: His living room was littered with toys and children's drawings were in front of the original pictures on the wall. Apparently Eric had adopted the boy and had had to fight for it at candor, though she didn't know why and giving his earlier reaction to her question about his parents he didn't want to talk about it. Least not with her.

Teddy for sure was glad to see Eric: He run to him for a hug, before they had the chance to even close the door. Apparently Julie had looked after him for Eric during the trial, but left on their arrival.

Mia was about to head back herself, when Eric suddenly said gruffly:

"You want a coffee?"

For a moment Mia just blinked at him. Never in a millions years would she have expected a coffee invitation of Eric.

"Um, sure. Thank you. Actually this is my lunch break."

"Well, then take it here. You want something to eat too?"

"What? No. No, I'm good. I have a lunch packet. I like to take my brake outside. Get some fresh air."

Mia enjoyed seeing a relaxed and cheerful Eric playing with Teddy while she sipped her coffee on the sofa. If anyone would have told her a few weeks back she'd be in his apartment willingly and liking it also, she wouldn't have believed it.

* * *

Marcus

He still couldn't believe he hadn't been able to stop Dauntless from taking one of their own. If there wasn't a law against it as Candor claimed, then he should make one. He was the leader of the city after all. These hellions needed to be stopped.


	11. Adjusting

12 – Adjusting

.

Eric

The last weeks had been tough for Eric. Losing his friend, nearly having Teddy taken away from him, worrying about Teddy, how to help him get over his parent's death, while he himself was still hurting from losing his closest and eldest friend. All this had worn him down and in addition he hadn't got nearly enough sleep due to Teddy's nightmares, causing dark rings under his eyes and leaving him all the more drained. On the upside Teddy trusted him and had slowly started to get over his parents death.

Teddy was more cheerful during daytime and together they had explored the toys Dan had brought over. Much to his surprise he liked playing with Teddy, watching him testing his abilities. Alas he didn't stand a chance to finish his paperwork as long as Teddy was up and keeping him on his toes. So he had stayed up late working to catch up with his workload, a habit that added to his exhaustion. He had been grateful when Sean had told him to simply do some paperwork in the beginning and to do it at home. Mike and Dan had helped him, looking after Teddy as promised, babysitting him so he could run some errands. By now Eric had returned to most of his duties fearing he'd encroach on Sean's sympathy in asking for more time off. When he had been out on patrol Julie had looked after Teddy and when he had office duties to fulfill he would take Teddy with him. Therefore his office was as littered with toys and crayons as his apartment. Rearranging the furniture in his office Eric had created an area were Teddy could play without being be seen by any visitor stepping by. Not that he wanted to hide him away, but he thought it would be easier for Teddy if he wasn't stared at by every random member of Dauntless who dropped by.

Eric couldn't believe the amount of things he needed for Teddy. He had been back at Mia' shop several times. He had also discovered, that he liked talking to her. She was one of the few people who acted normal around him. He liked it. Thanks to his harsh ways and Four's habit of warning everyone off most Dauntless never bothered to actually talk to him. They only ever came because they wanted him to do something or because they were complaining about one thing or another. So he had simply stopped at making an effort and concentrated on work instead. Mia seemed to be different. She hadn't been overly intimidated when he had been rude at their first encounter and she really intrigued him when Sean had assigned her to accompany him while he was still under the truth serum. Despite his earlier behavior she had seemed almost caring when he was in pain due to his refusal to answer her question about Teddy's parents. Also he still had to snigger at the memory of Zeke expression when she told him he couldn't ask him anything. Whenever he came to her shop Mia tried to help him as much as she could. If she hadn't what he was looking for she knew were to get it. He was now a proud owner of a step stool Terry could use for brushing his teeth, a little bathing tube, a highchair so Teddy could eat at the kitchen counter and cutlery fitting for kids just to list some.

Eric stretched. Initiation was coming up and Teddy would have to spend some time at the dauntless daycare by then. Meanwhile he seemed to have settled and maybe it would even do him some good. Perhaps he would be able to make some friends. Eric sure hoped so. In the last weeks he had talked to Sean about some things he wanted to change in initiation. He wanted an emergency stop at the no-conceal-rule, which Sean liked very much. It didn't do them any good if the initiates would be beaten into a pulp. The non-conceal rule were established so the initiates were forced to go beyond their limits. While they were initiates themselves Amar had expected them to fight until they reached their limits and then concede. Points would have been taken if someone would have misjudged his limits. To Eric's observation Four had never understood the true meaning of either conception. Now the trainers would be allowed to call off a fight before it went too far. The more major change would be the initiates earning or losing points due to their behavior. Bullies would lose points and those who stood up for others and thus perform an ordinary act of bravery would gain points. In order to see who would act dauntless under the stress of initiation the initiates couldn't know about it and since they couldn't risk Four interfering he wouldn't know. Chances were too high he'd tell some he wanted to pass. They had debated whether to tell Lauren and then decided she was trustworthy enough. Eric had offered to be the one to apply the pressure needed to see the true character of the initiates, though it would most likely make look him like a bully, but he had been willing to take it. He was used to ill guided opinions of him anyway. Many of them were due to Four, who's dislike of Eric was very well known and who liked to back is rambles up by 'facts' or what he thought were facts but in reality hold no truth. All there were, were misguided interpretations of observations Four made. In order to cut Eric some slack Sean had come up with the idea to feign situations where the initiates would have to choose if they'd be willing to put others first without anyone noticing or despite the fact they had to fear to lose points, which in reality they wouldn't. These sims would be filmed unknown to the initiates by one of the many hidden cameras on the compound. Eric liked the idea very much, since he wouldn't need to truly bully the initiates and in addition he was sure it would give them an even better insight. Though he would be tough with the initiates. There were the future protectors of the city. They had no room for cowards or people who weren't dedicated. If they wanted to protect others they should be at least able to protect themselves and not duck down, because he was giving them a hard time.

'Anyhow. What time is it?'

Looking at his wristwatch he could see it being near evening. Time to wrap things up, get home and cook something. He would wait some more before he took Teddy to the pit when it was fully crowded. Until now they only had been there a few times after hours to get some dauntless cake. Now that was something Teddy had hooked up to real quick. Eric smiled at the memory and closed his laptop. Teddy was drawing another picture and Eric was about to call him when Four walked in. Great.

"Eric. We have to talk things over about the upcoming initiation."

"Not now."

Eric could see that Teddy had gotten curious and was about to come to him, so Eric shook his head no.

"Why? You got something important to do right now?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Yeah, doesn't look like it." Four scoffed pointing at the bar desk and closed laptop.

Picking up at the intonation Teddy head jerked up and once again Eric shook his head at him. He didn't want Teddy to be in the middle of one of their arguments not more then he already was at least.

"Not now Four." Eric said warning him off.

"Why? You eager to get to the bar to drink some more?"

Eric looked at him stunned. That was a new one, even from Four, who talked a lot of bullshit about him.

"Oh come on. Have you looked at yourself? You look like shit."

Eric gritted his teeth. "Come here the day after tomorrow after lunch, then we'll talk."

Noticing Four was about to say some more he growled: "Out! Now!"

Huffing Four finally left his office slamming the door. Eric would have liked to run after him, releasing some anger with a well-placed punch to his face, when Teddy jumped frightend at the slam.

Scooping the boy up, Eric was glad to be used to Four's behavior by now so he was able to calm him down quickly.

"Eric?"

"Um?"

"That man was mean!"

"Don't think of it any longer."

"I don't like him!"

That was new. Until now Teddy hadn't taken an open dislike to anyone. Not even at those Abnegation morons who had been staring at him during the funeral or Max who more or less ignored him.

"Know what?"

"What?"

"I don't like him either."

At that Teddy giggled. Yeah that was more like it. Eric mood rose up at that sound. He loved it.

"Come on champ. Time for dinner." Eric said, taking Teddy for a piggyback ride back home.

Four

Four stood outside of Eric's office seething with anger. After he had finally been able to get a hold on this pure example of a leader, Eric had the nerve to order him out of his office, while it was obvious that he had nothing to do right now. Normally there would be stables of paperwork all over the desk but today it had been totally bar. Not a single sheet of paper, yet Eric acted all pompous about his nonexistent work. Stomping down the corridor Four frowned when he suddenly remembered the rearrangement of the office furniture. Odd. Why would Eric create a spot that couldn't be viewed from the door? Knowing Eric, he was probably hiding something. Perhaps next time he should just walk around the office until he could get a look. Then there had been these weird rumors about Eric and a child. At first he hadn't taken them seriously but when there were somehow anytime someone who knew someone who heard from someone that Eric had been seen walking around with a young child, he had looked into it. But whenever he had been on duty at the control room he only caught Eric by himself as rare as he appeared in public nowadays anyhow. Apparently Dauntless has gotten a new myth – the child of Eric. Four shudder at the thought of Eric looking after a child. No doubt he would expect it to be tough or would merciless try to "toughen it up", the way he did with the initiates. If he ever had come upon somebody who lacked compassion, it was Eric.

Eric

Teddy was preparing for bed, when a loud knock could be heard from the door. He couldn't believe it. The nerve of that man!

"Four!" Eric shouted stomping over to the door "I swear…"

Ripping the door open he looked at a startled Mia. Eric was surprised, since she never had come to visit him before.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"No, sorry. Come in. It's just, that someone couldn't accept a 'no' for a 'no' earlier. I thought you were him."

"I see. Actually I just came by to tell you that the bed for Teddy will be there tomorrow."

"That's great, Mia. It's time Teddy gets his own bed."

"So when do you have time?"

Hu? He hadn't seen this one coming. Why was she asking that? O, she would want to know when he'd be able to pick it up. Well he had a full schedule but he could always make time to pick it up. He could switch the briefing and cancel his meeting with the head of their weapon depot, Martin. Yeah, that could work.

"How about I come by tomorrow around four?"

"Four is perfect. I can leave a little earlier tomorrow."

Not understanding were Mia was getting with this he raised an eyebrow quizzically at her.

"To help you, of cause."

"You think I need help carrying it?" Eric looked her up and down. "I think I can handle."

Mia huffed a little at this. "No, I meant to help you setting it up."

Oh, that. Eric still remembered how glad he was no one witnessed his attempts to set up the high chair for Teddy, so he quickly replied lying through his teeth:

"No need for that."

Now Mia looked a little hurt. Shit. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. Much to his own surprise he heard himself saying: "But you're welcome if you want to help."

Mia beamed at him happily: "Okay. Until tomorrow then, Eric! Bye!"

She was already at the door.

"Bye Mia."

Eric closed the door after her. 'Shit, shit, shit.' He was so going to embarrass himself. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of Mia. Hopefully a bed would be easier to put up then a high chair.


	12. Improvement

Merry Christmas!

Thanks to all who encourage me by reviewing, following me or putting this story on their favorite list. :))

* * *

12 – Improvement

Eric

They had unpacked everything that had been in the package and now Eric was studying the instruction.

"…take A and B and put C in the middle, but before that make sure to put A-1 and A-2 also B-1 and B-2 into the position shown on picture 11…"

Why couldn't they give their instruction in the right order? Looking up from the instruction he could see a happy Teddy bouncing up and down between the components.

"What are these for?" Teddy hold up a plastic bag with the screws and other items.

"We need them to fix everything together." Mia explained.

As soon as she finished the sentence Teddy was already on something else.

"What are these?"

"That are tools, Teddy. And that is a screwdriver. We will need it later."

"When will we begin with my bed, Eric?" Teddy now looked at him.

"As soon as I'm finished reading this."

"But you already read it. You read it and then you read it again. Why are you reading it again now?"

Eric could hear Mia snickering. He glared at her.

"Because, I do study it thoroughly." Eric replied with all the dignity he could muster. He wished this thing was a weapon, any weapon. He wouldn't care. He would dismantle it within seconds and put it together just as fast. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of Mia.

"What sorowly?"

"It means doing things good. Like I told you to brush your teeth. Not just rushing with that tooth brush of yours all over your teeth in a hurry liked you tried to get away with this morning."

"I brushed my teeth good!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Not before I watched you the second time, you didn't."

"That's because I wanted to play already."

"See you admitted it." Eric grinned at Teddy who huffed.

"You read good now?"

"Yep. Let's get started." Eric got up from the floor and caught Mia smiling at them and he felt himself smiling back. Now that he finally understood this manual his mood had improved. Since he was certain he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

One hour later Eric would have lost much of his good mood if not for Mia. Whenever he was close to losing it she would made fun of the situation and in the end he somehow found himself laughing with her. He liked the way she made him feel more secured. Ever since he had become leader he always feared to lose the respect of the faction so he acted harshly to make it clear to everyone that he wasn't to be messed with. There were always those who would try out how far they could go. They would watch for flaws in his performance, backtalk to him or follow his command a tad bit more slowly than others. So it had become second nature to him to nudge that harshly back right at the beginning and to not to let anyone see when he was struggling. He liked that Mia was different. After Mike and Jack she was the first one he felt he could be himself with, flaws and all without being judged. She was kind and had a nice sense of humor.

"We did it!" Mia exclaimed happily after Eric had finished the last screw.

"We did!" Eric couldn't help but smile proudly on his handy work and Mia beamed right back at him.

"You did it?" Teddy came bouncing back in. He had left sometimes during their work getting bored with the lack of progress and retreated in the living room to draw pictures. Now he was jumping up and down on the mattress, full of fresh energy. Eric was smiling down at him, when something light hit his head. He looked over to Mia was struggling keeping her face straight, but she had her hand around more of the light tiny things that had been in the package as a safety against damage.

"Did you just threw something at you leader, Mia?" He asked sternly. "You know that it is a punishable crime, right?" He saw Mia gulp before he lunged for her and then she shrieked when he tackled her.

.

 **Mia**

"He tickled you? Eric?" Her friend Jane looked at her like she lost her mind. "Are we speaking of the same person here?"

Mia huffed: "I told you he is actually a nice guy."

"No, you told me he was good with Teddy – which I could see for myself, when he stopped by. But he didn't give of the vibe that he is the type to be joking around with."

"Now you know he is."

"I'm trying here Mia, but I can't picture it in my head. It was easier picturing him hanging that initiate over the chasm."

"That was years ago. People need to get over it already and none of us was there so we don't know the whole story behind it." Mia defended Eric.

"And what about the incident in the training room some weeks ago?"

"Which incident?"

"He stormed into the training room already mad as hell and picked up a fight with one of the fence guards. It was a few day before you told me you run into him in the hallways."

Oh. It must have been the day someone tried to take Teddy away from him. Mia had put together every little piece of the puzzle, but she couldn't tell Jane her conclusions. No one seemed to know Teddy from before and when she first saw him he had no clothes his size. Apparently someone had lent him theirs. As strange at is was, she thought Teddy must be from another faction and Eric didn't want anyone to know. Apparently he had to fight for Teddy at Candor that day, maybe against Teddy's original faction. She hadn't probed Eric about her guess yet, since she wanted him to do so willingly in his own time. She could see that he had a hard time trusting people and he was very protective of Teddy.

"He must have been really angry than. You can't condemn him for that." Mia replied simply. "Everyone has the right to have a bad day."

"A bad day? If I have a bad day I snap at people not beat them up, Mia!"

"Maybe, but he didn't beat up some random guy strolling down the hallway. He went to the gym to get it out of his system. He is not the only Dauntless to pick up fights when angered."

Jane gave her a long look. "You like him." She finally said. "Just admit it."

"Fine! I like him, okay." Mia looked at Jane pleadingly. "Can't you give him a chance?"

"He is really cute with, Teddy… and he looks hot…. But Mia if he hurts you…"

"He won't!"

Happily Mia dug into her meal. "You're the best!"


	13. All in one afternoon

Though I might be a little early with it, I wish you all happy New Year!

* * *

14 – All in one afternoon

Mike's POV

Jack and he had taken Teddy to the pit. There weren't much people there at this time of the afternoon and he had taken this as an opportunity to spoil the kid with some dauntless cake while Eric was in a meeting with Four. Mike had taken a liking to the kid in the last weeks, as well as Jack. Though Teddy wasn't shy around them any longer, Mike had noticed that he was still a little bit jumpy when it came to loud noises, although it was getting better every week. Eric really had done everything in his power and as much as Jack and he were concerned he had done a pretty good job. Mike still remembered how unsettled Eric had been with the situation in the beginning, fearing he wouldn't be the right one to raise the child but honored bound by his word and friendship with Ethan. Work wise Sean had apparently cut him some slack and then Julie had also helped him on occasion. Mike was glad Eric had begun to work closer with Sean and to cut his ties with Max. In his opinion Max was a bad influence on Eric something he had seemed to notice lately.

"So Teddy, tell me what's your favorite food?" Jack addressed the boy.

Teddy was lost in thought for a short while before he answered: "Spaghetti with tomato sauce."

"Um. I never had that. Did you, Mike?"

"Yeah. My mother used to cook it, when I was a child. "

"You never eat it?!" Teddy exclaimed in-between.

"No never, Teddy. It's not served in the cafeteria." Jack explained.

"Oh. But, Eric can make it for you."

"You think he will do that?"

Teddy nodded: " 'Cause! You are his friend!"

Mike laughed out loud: "I can almost hear you asking."

"You think I won't do it?"

"I dare you to ask him in front of everyone at the next patrol-meeting." Mike challenged Jack with a gleam in the eye.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll do it."

Teddy looks from one man to the other, trying to understand what was happening.

"Sorry Teddy." Mike addressed the child. "Now, do you want to know my favorite?"

The conversation continued for a while drifting from food to various other things they could think of. After a while Mike noticed Jack glancing at his watch.

"Is it time?"

"Yupp. At least if the meeting went as planned."

Eric had always been very punctual and even more so now that he had Teddy to take into consideration, so Mike had no daubt his friend would stuck to the time they scheduled.

"Hey Teddy" Mike prepared the kid. "We gotta go back in a while, okay."

"Okay. I want to get a cake for Eric, can we do that?"

Eric would definitely love that.

"Sure, you want to get it for him on your own or shall I go with you?" Mike knew he was pushing the boy a little but there weren't any other people at the counter at this time and Frank, who was serving, was a nice dude.

After some thinking Teddy decided: "I get it myself," before standing up and walking over to the counter, sporting a determinate look on his face. Mike could see him talking to Frank who handed him a plate with a piece of cake. Looking down at the plate Teddy was on his way back, crossing the space near the entrance when Four walked right into him making the boy stumble and drop the cake. Immediately Mike and Jack stood up and headed over to the boy who stood there frozen, looking at the cake with desperation while Four looked down at the boy astonished and a little apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

They had arrived and Teddy looked up to him. "I lost the cake." Tears began to spring into his eyes.

"Don't fret. We'll get him another one." Jack tried to reassure the kid while completely ignoring Four who tried to excuse himself:

"I didn't see him there."

"But that was the last piece." Teddy said with clear despair.

Mike glared at Four: "You ought to watch were you're going!" He had no patience for the other man. How was he getting the kid out of his misery?"

Now Four got angry himself: "What is he doing here anyway? Shouldn't he be at the daycare or something?"

"Watch it." Mike gritted out. "He has every right to be here." He could see that Jack was also glaring daggers at the other man.

Four just huffed and took off.

Looking down on the wasted cake Mike cursed silently. Well, fuck.

He crouched down to comfort Teddy when he heard a female voice:

"Hey, you can have my cake. See, Teddy, I didn't touch it yet."

Looking up he saw a young women. Her face was framed by long brown hair with pink and purple strains. He didn't know her but apparently she knew Teddy.

"Mia." Teddy said.

'Ah, this is her, the shop assistant Eric had been talking about.'

"Hi." She now addressed him. "I'm Mia."

"Mike." He looked at her friendly.

"Jack." His friend introduced himself.

"Really?" Teddy asked Mia. Then he added: "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now enjoy you cake."

Teddy looked at her: "I wanted to give it to Eric."

Mia smiled warmly at him: "I'm know for sure he'll like it."

Teddy nodded at that and catching sight of Four again he leaned into Mike and Jack:

"I don't like him. He is mean!"

Trying to do the right thing, although he wasn't a fan of Four, Mike said:

"I'm sure it was an accident Teddy. He didn't do it on purpose."

"No. He was mean to Eric!" Teddy exclaimed.

Oh. If Teddy had witnessed one of Four's rants to Eric it was no wonder he had been so pissed off about him. Mike didn't found it in him to defend Four any longer and even Mia didn't looked surprised at all by Teddy's firm indignation in behalf of Eric. Nonetheless Mike decided it would be best to head back before Teddy got worked up any further.

"Well, thanks Mia. We really appreciate it. The cake, I mean. I guess we gotta get going."

"Okay then, bye Teddy. Mike, Jack."

"Bye Mia!" Teddy waved at her cheerfully, eager to get the cake to Eric.

* * *

Four

He couldn't believe the bullshit Eric was puling once again at initiation. First he had thought things would go better since finally a least the trainers were allowed to finish a fight if the opponent was going to get hurt too much. Apparently some of the other leaders had put his food down. He was sure the rule that forbid the initiates to tap out in a fight had been introduced by Eric, since it had been established the shortly after someone had decided it would be a good idea to put Eric in leadership. He still remembered the glare Eric gave him when he reminded him it had been a good thing that rule hadn't been applied when the two of them fought during initiation. Now Eric informed him that some of the ranking would be decided by him alone and when he asked on what grounds he was going to rank them, Eric had the guts to tell him to mind his own business and that it would be none of his concern. Apparently he had somehow talked the other leaders into it, though for the life of him he didn't know how. Therefore when their meeting had ended Four was irate, slamming the door once more. Then Sean had come out of his office and seeing him, wanting a word and Four had thought it to be a good opportunity to finally voice his concerns regarding Eric, since he had always respected Sean. Maybe this was the chance to talk to him about Eric's new involvement in initiation.

 **Flashback**

"Have a seat." Sean told him looking none too pleased. Nevertheless, Eric's attitude was serious, so Four had to try and put a stop to it now.

"Four, I wanted to talk to you about initiation and Eric."

Four piped up at this, this might be what he had been waiting for.

"Of cause, Sean, I had wanted to talk to you about Eric as well." He answered.

Four could see the other man furrowing his eyebrows but still Sean said:

"Go ahead."

"First, where's Eric going with the new rule about him doing some of the ranking all on his own?"

"I can hear clearly, that you don't like it, well you don't have to. It's cleared with all of leadership and no, I won't tell you more." His tone was slightly harsh. "Was there a second?"

Four frowned. This didn't go well. Cautiously he looked at Sean. But, he really was concerned about Eric's involvement with initiation especially since he seemed to have developed a drinking problem. Things would end badly for those initiates Eric took a dislike to.

"I'm concerned." He began trying to find the right words.

"What about?"

"Well, talking to Eric I couldn't help but notice his red rimmed eyes and dark rings under his eyes."

Sean looked much more open now, nearly friendly. So Four took his chance and came out with his concern:

"Wouldn't his drinking interfere with his duties in initiation?"

Sean's expression changed in a heartbeat. He looked closed off and even exasperated. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to question the other leaders' ability to do the right thing about Eric. Sean rose and when he spoke it was with anger:

"This is exactly why I wanted to talk to you. Only, things are apparently a lot worse. You will show Eric the respect he deserves as your leader. No more door slamming and most of all you will stop spreading lies about him. If I hear one more of your so called facts about the things you think Eric does, I will take action. That man looks like shit because he takes leadership serious and his working himself into the ground despite everything else going on. Yet the only thing you assume is a drinking problem." Ire evident in his voice he finished brusquely: "I hope I made myself clear." Sean got up. "Now, out!"

With that Sean opened the door and Four got out flabbergasted and taken aback. He hadn't expected that. Apparently things were way worse if Eric had been able to get Sean on his side.

'Eric, working himself to the ground.' Four snorted. 'Yeah right.' For weeks he had hardly been at his office.

Four headed to the pit. He really needed a coffee now and maybe he would find Tris there so he could talk things over with her. Deep in thought he wasn't paying attention were he went when suddenly he felt his lower legs colliding with something. Looking down he saw a very young child trying to get his balance.

"I'm sorry." He told the boy.

'Where did he come from?' Four wondered. Then he noticed Mike, the head the patrols, appearing along with some other member of the patrols he didn't know the name of. 'Was the boy with them? He never knew Mike had a kid. Perhaps the boy belonged to the other man?'

"I lost the cake." The boy told Mike as soon as he arrived, clearly miserable.

Looking down once more Four could see a piece of dauntless cake on the ground and Four felt slightly bad because the boy seemed close to tears.

"I didn't see him there." He tried to apologize but neither man payed him any attention. The unknown patrol guard addressed the boy instead:

"Don't fret. We'll get him another one."

"But that was the last piece." Apparently the boy had wanted to give the cake to someone else. Fleeting the thought crossed his mind that that was more an Abnegation thing to do. Despite the fact that it had been an accident Four now felt slightly guilty for the distress. That was before Mike rebuked him harshly:

"You ought to watch were you're going!"

Now Four got angry himself. Due to recent events he hadn't had much patience to begin with. Why was there a child in the pit at all? He wondered. He never had given it much thought but weren't all the kids supposed to be at the daycare during daytime? He said as much:

"What is he doing here anyway? Shouldn't he be at the daycare or so?"

"Watch it." Mike gritted out. "He has every right to be here."

Four just huffed and took off. Right now he didn't need any more criticism, unwarranted one in particular

* * *

Eric's POV

The meeting with Four had gone as bad as expected. Good thing he had asked Mike to look after Teddy. Eric racked a hand through his hair. He didn't know how he would be able to work with that guy. If he had his way he would send Four back to the control room due to his attitude, that got worse each year. It would be better if the initiates got trained by someone who had experienced firsthand what they were preparing them for: actual fighting and defending other people, risking their own life in order to do so. An idea sprung to his head. Maybe he could talk the others into it. Perhaps it would help Four's attitude if he went out patrolling, getting to know real life instead of being secure in the control room. He'd talk things over with Mike and Jack first before suggesting it to the other leaders as he would much likely put Four with their division. Though he felt bad they would have to put up with him, he knew they would do the right thing and looking after the other man without their own feelings interfering. What Four wouldn't realize was that he'd be more of a burden due to his lack of combat experience, only ever fighting in training.

His office door opened and in walked his little boy while Mike held the door open for him. Eric was instantly cheering up. Carefully balancing it, Teddy carried a plate with a piece of dauntless cake.

"Eric." Teddy chirped happily. "I bring you cake!"

Smiling brightly Eric crouched down.

"Thanks Teddy. That's very nice of you." He took the plate of his hands.

"I lost the first. The mean from before yesterday. He made me stumble. It felt on the ground."

'Mean man? Four!' Eric eyes snapped at Mike. 'What has that damn man done to his kid?'

Mike explained: "It was an accident, Eric." Which calmed him somewhat, until Mike continued: "Though, he was an ass about it, questioning the right Teddy had to be at the pit."

Eric had a hard time to rein his temper in. For Teddy's sake he had to stay cool. Oblivious to that inner war, Teddy continued his story:

"It was the last cake, but then Mia offered hers."

'Mia? That had been nice of her.'

"I like her!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That was really nice of Mia to offer her cake. Did you say thank you?"

Teddy nodded, looking slightly affronted. "Cause!"

"Well done, Teddy." Eric praised him. "How about I take a break and we go to the swings?"

"The swings? Yay!" Teddy bounced happily up and down making both of the man grin.

"I'm sorry but I can't come with you. Have fun you both." Mike said.

"Pity." Eric said "But thanks for looking after him."

"Anytime, pal. Bye!"

After Eric had finished his cake, they headed out to one of the playgrounds of dauntless. Teddy was happily skipping alongside Eric on the way. It was only their second time at the playground, but since Teddy enjoyed it so much, he contemplated coming perhaps every other day, depending on his work schedule. Last time there had been alone, which Eric appreciated – at least nobody had been staring at them then. This time however he could see a woman sitting near the sand pit, if he remembered correctly her name was Gabby. A little girl was playing in the sand, which Eric assumed to be her daughter. He gave her a short nod as a greeting and otherwise didn't pay her any more attention but he could almost feel her staring at him. The moment he let go of Teddy's hand, the boy ran over to the swings and began to jump up at down eagerly. Sporting a big grin Eric caught up to him and instantly Teddy sat down asking:

"Can you push me?"

Dutifully Eric did as asked and Teddy held on tight to the strings as the swing went higher and higher, laughing out loud. After the swings they went to the slide and on to the climbing net, Eric keeping Teddy company. Gabby left shortly after and now that they were on they own, Eric started to chase Teddy playfully around making the boy shriek, when Eric finally caught him and in the end they both lay on the ground laughing. Much too soon for both their liking, Eric had to return to his duties, but he felt lighter knowing that for some time Teddy had been unburdened, simply enjoying the afternoon off. When they were leaving the playground they ran into Zeke's girlfriend Shauna and their daughter Liza. Eric nodded at her in greeting, while Shauna jaw dropped upon then encounter, but after the nice afternoon with Teddy, Eric was in a too good mood to care.

* * *

Four

At supper Four was told the story of Shauna's encounter of Eric along with Zeke and everybody else. He couldn't believe it, who would let Eric look after their child? This were the rumors from a few weeks back all over again. Only this time it wasn't a rumor. Everyone at their table was at loss, but when Shauna described the boy, the description matched Mike's son he had run into earlier. He told the others and everyone agreed that this would explain it. Mike was one Eric's few friends after all. Finally they had managed to lift the mystery of "Eric's child." But then Four remembered his observation of Eric in the morning, let alone his own anger about his behavior, and promised himself to look out for the child. He feared the worst.


	14. A matter of opinion

Hi there! Sorry for the delay. Too much work...

* * *

14 Matter of Opinion

Four

„So, Four, the leaders made you go patrolling the Factionless?" Zeke asked his best friend over breakfast.

"Yeah. They claimed I had to get some real life experience to better prepare the initiates. I don't see it. Training will stay the same."

"Maybe they are right and you'll get some more ideas."

"If I so much as try to change anything for the better, Eric will oppose. You know that."

Four left to go to the ready room of the patrol guards. When he entered there was an easy atmosphere. While getting ready everyone was joking around and Four noticed that every guard helped the others. He hadn't expected such a light atmosphere in a departure run by Eric, but then again Eric wasn't there today. As soon as the guards noticed him the atmosphere changed and they gave him calculated looks. Even Barry, one of last year's initiates which whom he had gone along fine then. Four furrowed his brows.

"Four." Mike greeted him then making his way over. "You will be with me and Jack today. Let's get you ready and get over the basic rules. Follow me."

Four recognized Jack as the one who had pulled Eric over to the punching bags when Eric had one again flipped. Apparently Eric had made sure to assign him some baby sitters. Great.

"Main rule: Under no condition do you go off on your own." Four had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Seriously? He wasn't a new initiate. Mike then laid out some more rules which all get him annoyed before his day even started. Finally after some weird ritual at the end were suddenly everyone started shouting they were hitting the street.

When they came back hours later. Four was tired and bored. They had walked for hours and nothing happened. At the beginning they had walked together with Dan and Barry and Four had used the chance to speak to Barry. He seemed to like to be on patrol and had claimed there was actual danger outside. Only, Four had seen non off it. Barry had told him that there had been only recently an ambush at an Amity truck. He had wanted to say more but oddly enough suddenly had shut up. Only claiming that Eric had been amazing and he liked working with him. No amount of probing had gotten him to open up about the details. Apparently the kid had some kind of hero worship for the leader now, which was hard to believe, though apparently sadly true. After a while they had split up and he had tried to talk to Mike and Jack, but both of them were taciturn. Four had noticed them communicating with looks and hand signs. This whole thing had gotten more and more boring and since there was no threat he had investigated some of the houses from time to time, which had earned him angry glares from Mike, which he had shrugged off. It wasn't as if there was any real danger.

.

.

Mike

He never ever come across someone which such a bad attitude. More and more he could fully understand why his friend hated Four's guts. The man was so full of himself. He had told Four in the beginning that the main rule was to never wander off on his own and what did he do as soon as he turned his back? He did just that. He endangered himself and in the process everyone he was patrolling with. Apparently he never even noticed the factionless moving in the shadows. This time they had been harmless apparently since they hadn't tried anything but Mike shuddered to think what could have happened. Four had no one backs, not even his own. At the beginning he had chatted with Barry distracting him but Barry had caught himself in time before Mike had to interfere.

Standing at Eric's door with Jack now, Mike nocked.

Eric

One look at his friends' faces said it all.

"Four?"

"Four!"

After Eric had closed the door behind him Mike declared:

"If he has the same attitude during initiation I won't held you responsible if you beat him up."

"That bad?"

Both his friends nodded.

"I take it then, you won't take him out again?"

"Look Eric, I know I promised you, but that man endangered everyone. He strayed, he constantly chatted, or at least he tried to."

"I'll tell the other leaders then."

He wouldn't risk anybody's life over this. They had tried and Four had failed.

"I don't like Four!" Teddy piped in.

"No objection here, kiddo." Jack said. "So what did you do today?"

Teddy came over to the sofa were Mike sat with Jack, while Eric got some beers from the fridge.

"We went to the office and Sean was there. And he was real nice. And Eric worked and I played and I was reealy good, I was reeaaly quite. And then we went to the swings! Do you like swings, Mike?"

"Yeah. Swings are awesome."

Teddy nodded his agreement.

Eric handed his friends their biers and made himself comfortable, smiling at Teddy's eager chatter. Teddy then climbed up sitting in his lap. Eric new he was content just sitting their snuggling and listen in. They had to keep that in mind now when they talked. It was only after Teddy had been send to bed that they could speak freely. Of cause first proudly showed them his new bed. As usual Eric stayed with him until he was asleep before rejoining his friends in the living room.

"So, Mia?" Mike probed him.

"She helped setting up the bed. You know at first I didn't want her to. Told you all about trying up that high chair. But Mia, well she looked sad, when I turned down her offer…"

"AAww." His friends cued.

"O shut up! She was fun, alright. And I like her. There, I said it."

"Oh, pal. Trust me, we know." Jack said.

"We're glad you found someone." Mike added.

"You think she likes me?" Eric felt unsecure. He knew he wasn't the most likeable person.

"Let's see: She defended you when you were vulnerable under the truth serum. She isn't the least afraid of you: I mean you glare and she keeps on giggling if she thinks stuff funny. She helped you, gave you advices for Teddy. She take an afternoon off from work to help you and not because you ordered her to but because she wanted to…Yeah pal, I think she likes you."

"Did something happened when she was here?" Jack asked.

Now Eric felt slightly silly but he told them: "I might have tickled her…?"

"Tickled her?" Mike quirked an eyebrow.

"Well when everything was done she threw some of the packing material at me and suddenly I found myself ticking her. It just happened." Eric defended himself.

Jack and Mike doubled over laughing.

"Man, you're one to go."


	15. New beginnings

Since I was asked about the way Four acted. This was my approach:  
Four would have a very different look at the Frantionless, due to his upbringing in Abnegation. He doesn't view them as a threat per se as Eric does. Since Four isn't in leadership he wouldn't get all the information Eric gets and so Four acted the way he did.

* * *

18 New Beginnings

Tara's POV

It was midafternoon and the daycare was bussing. Tara loved her job here and couldn't picture herself working somewhere more typical dauntless like fence guarding or the tattoo parlor. Out of her peripheral vision she caught sight of an adult in the room, his huge form clearly sticking out and looking up she could see it was their youngest leader.

'What could he possibly want here?' She wondered walking over.

"Eric, what can I do for you?"

"Are you Tara?" Eric asked in is usual stern tone.

"Yes, that's me. I'm also in charge here." He knew her name? She never thought he would bother himself with learning names of people like her. People who had jobs that weren't very dauntless, that is. She always assumed he would feel far too superior for that.

"Good. I want to get my child enrolled."

'What? Did he just say he want to enroll his child?' She felt flabbergasted until it hit her. Eric had made a joke. Who'd ever know their ruthless leader had such a deadpan humor?'

Tara laughed out loud.

"I never knew you were one to joke around." Still laughing she added: "Seriously now, what do you want?"

"I want to get my son enrolled in daycare." Eric glared at her.

Tara sobered up.

'He was serious. But Eric didn't have a child. Or did he? Now she remembered a rumor she heard some time ago. Someone told a story of someone else who had claimed she saw Eric with a child. They all had laughed at that. But the story went even further apparently Eric had carried the child while it had buried his head into his shoulder. They had laughed even harder. As if Eric would ever show that amount of affection. After this first rumor there had been others. One time he had just been walking the corridors with a kid and some even claimed he had been seen at the playground. But apparently those rumors had been true. A part of it that is, for she still believed Eric would never show that amount of affection to anyone.

"Wait, those rumors are true?" She blurted out much to her embarrassment. 'Way to go, Tara.'

Now Eric looked truly incensed.

In an acerbic and iced tone Eric replied: "I don't know which rumors you are talking about, as I am well aware there are plenty."

Tara could hear he was slightly bitter.

"I'm sorry, Eric." Tare apologized.

His eyes bored into hers searchingly. Apparently he found what he was looking for, since he gave her a short nod to indicate her apology was accepted.

Feeling relieved she tried to stay on his good side: "Come with me so we can fill out the forms. I need his age, name and a way to contact you in case something happens."

At the last point he looked at her sharp.

"I mean if he gets sick or something like that."

Eric nodded. "His name is Ted. Ted Coulter."

'So it really was his child.' The last doubts of who this mysterious child might be leaving her mind.

Eric continued with his information: "He is three and a half. If you need to contact me just call the leaders office. If I'm not there they will know how to contact me."

Finishing the form Tara handed it over to him.

"Anything else, we need to know? Allergies or something?"

"He has no allergies I'm aware of."

Eric had signed the form and there was only one thing left to ask:

"So what time would you drop him off and collect him?"

"What's the earliest I can drop him off?"

Glooming about the fact the Eric was going to be one of those parents who'd get rid of their child as long as possible, Tara answered aloof: "We would be open from 7 am to 7 pm. Most children will come at 7:30 and collected during the afternoon." To clarify things she added: "Normally only those who come in late would stay late due to their parents' schedule." Perhaps that would give him a hint. Halas, Eric didn't seem fazed in the slightest. Pour Ted.

"I will have to drop him off early in the morning. The times for collecting will differ. I also will come to fetch him during his stay if I am able to get a long enough break."

'What?' Again Tara had to correct her assumptions about their so called ruthless leader. He was the first parent ever who'd want to spent time with their child during work break.

"Well that unusual." Tara though pleased and then noticed she said it out loud.

Shortly after Eric left and right when he had walked around the corner, the others came over.

"So it's true, he has a kid?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Poor kid. I bet he's glaring him into submission."

"Glaring? You think he'd stop at that?"

Whoa! She had to pull a stop to it right now.

"Stop." Tara said sternly. "None of us knows him offside of leadership. So I don't want to hear any badmouthing, let alone will I tolerate you getting your fantasies running wild, Cara! Did I make myself clear?"

Cara nodded.

Good. Usually Cara was a good kid but one of her weaknesses were that she believed easily in rumor and alas, there has been enough bad rumors about Eric along with his cold and harsh way with people, which didn't show him in a positive light. "You will, along with everyone else, know soon enough how he treats his son. If he mistreats him I will talk to the other leaders about it."

And that she would. These children were her responsibility. Although by the way had reacted earlier she was fairly sure Eric would do no such things, at least not knowingly.

.

.

A week has passed and today Eric would bring his son for the first time. Tara had a hard time with her crew. Some of them were simply exited while Cara had gone ahead of herself a few more times due to rumors she heard and her past experience during initiation. Cara had been in initiation after Eric had just made leader and apparently had been borderline cruel while Jessie had been in last year's class. According to her Eric hadn't been cruel but very strict and simply short tempered at times.

They were just about to open up when Eric arrived. Holding onto his hand was a cute looking boy with a nervous look in his eyes. He had blue eyes and his fair hair matched Eric's.

"Tara." Eric greeted her.

"Eric." She said coming over. "You are early."

"I told you as much." Eric sounded annoyed. Then he turned to his son and Tara couldn't help but notice the change in his voice: "Teddy, this is Tara. I told you about her."

"Hi Tara." The boy greeted her politely in a small voice.

Teddy seemed to be rather shy. She'd never had guessed a son of Eric could be shy. Tara crouched down to make him more comfortable:

"Hi Teddy. The other children will be here in some time. Until then I'm sure we will have some fun together."

Standing up again she hold out her hand so he could take it, like she did with every new child but much to her astonishment Teddy seemed only to cling tighter to Eric. That was a first. Never had a dauntless child shied away from her. She filed it away for further survey. Due to his reputation she expected Eric to get angry at Teddy. At least she expected him to scold him for being fearful and readied herself to intervene if necessary. Much to her astonishment Eric got down on one knee so that he would face his son and started talking to him in low warm voice she'd never harmonized with his reputation.

She could see Teddy listening attentive, then nodding earnestly at Eric before he let go of his father's hand.

"Now give me a hug." Tara heard him say and she knew by now she must be staring. Right before her kneed their so called ruthless leader giving his son a tight hug that would have made the Amity proud.

"Okay. Now have fun." He said, straitening up and like that Teddy came over taking her hand.

Of cause Eric had caught them starring, though he simply rolled his eyes hat them without giving them a snide remark. Instead he simply said goodbye to his son:

"Bye Teddy."

"Bye Eric."

Hu? Why did Teddy call his father by his given name? That was odd and definitely something she would look into.

.

.

Eric's POV

While he stood on the rooftop waiting for the initiates to arrive, Eric's mind wandered to Teddy. Dropping Teddy of this morning hadn't gone without obstacle, but in the end Teddy had stayed there willingly. He had talked about going to daycare with Teddy several times to prepare him. Told him he would get him any time if something happened. He even went as far as to tell him some of his own memories. Of cause daycare at Erudite had been very different at what he had seen at Dauntless, so he had to stick to some more neutral memories then his science-for-kids lessons. He wondered why Teddy, who had been all exited, seemed suddenly a little afraid. Perhaps it had been because there weren't any other kids there at that time, something Teddy had looked forward to.

At midmorning Eric had to hold himself back from looking after Teddy. Sean, with whom he had been in a meeting at that time, had eyed him with a knowing smirk. Eric huffed at the memory. Of cause, Sean had been there and done that. In the end Eric hadn't giving into his urge to check, at which Sean had given him an acknowledging pad on the back. Also, Eric had promised Teddy to come to check on him at lunchtime and that he would do. It would be the right thing to do since Teddy wasn't used to be away from him for a longer time. There would be those days were he wouldn't have time for him within office hours but this day wasn't one of it.

Eric heard the train arriving and went to his usual spot on the roof so he could get a good first impression on this year's initiates. He put on in best leader-face while the initiates jumped out of the train and chattered excitedly on their way over.

"Quit!" He boomed, at which the dauntless born immediately fell quit followed by the transfers shortly after. Apparently he hadn't lost his touch. Eric smirked inwardly before he continued:

"My name is Eric. I'm one of the leaders. Dauntless welcomes you, but if you want to get into dauntless this is your only way in." With that he pointed down the roof to the hole and like every year the initiates looked at him wide eyed, some of them with more fear, some only slightly scared.

"So who's first?"

.

.

It had taken a while but about half an hour later everyone had jumped, well everyone but one. Eric looked at the kid. It was a lanky and skinny boy from Amity of all factions.

"Any time now, initiate." Eric addressed him.

The boy looked him in the eye but didn't move.

'What was up with him? He seemed to be stuck.'

Later Eric would wonder why he did it, coming up with different reasons. Truth was, the boy reminded him of Ethan as a kid. Eric sighed.

"What's your name, initiate?" He asked resigned.

"Tom, Sir."

"Now Tom, care to tell me what's up?"

There was pause before Tom answered quietly: "I'm afraid of heights, Sir."

"Dauntless isn't about being fearless Tom. It is about overcoming your fears. So now is the time to get rid of it."

Tom nodded getting slightly closer to the edge.

Eric had to make a decision. He could start training here and help the boy or he could leave him, which would most likely ended with Tom not jumping and becoming factionless.

There would be plenty of opportunities to get him cut later if he wasn't fit for dauntless. So what harm would be done if he gave him a little mental push?

"All right Tom. Imagine your family down there. Your little sister perhaps?"

"Lillifee." Tom added.

'Lillifee? That was, well Amity.' Eric had to hold back a scoff. He tried to come up with a realistic scenario for Amity. "So Lillifee is down there and she needs your help. There is no one there to help her. Either you jump down and rescue her or she will be slaughtered by wild animals."

That seemed to be the right thing to say. He could see the Tom getting a look of determination on his face. Slowly but steadily he was approaching the edge and climbing up.

Shit. He seemed to get stuck again.

"Lillifee." Eric reminded him and was rewarded when Tom took a huge breath and jumped down. Who cared, that he screamed his guts out while falling?

.

.

The tour around the compound was finished and the initiates along with the instructors had a lunch break. Time to visit Teddy.

Like before he could hear the children's chatter from afar. Coming closer Eric noticed the children were setting the table for lunch. Well the older ones anyway. The younger ones like Teddy only carried small things and unbreakable ones like little plastic cups. After setting his cup down Teddy turned around looking at the entrance.

Did he look for him?

Getting closer Eric noticed, that Teddy's eyes did look like he had been crying recently.

'What the hec? What happened?' The only good thing was that he didn't appear to be in any distress now.

Then Teddy's eyes landed on him and his face lit up. "Eric!" Teddy screamed running to him.

 **Tara's POV**

So far Teddy had seemed to settle in well. He even made friends in a little girl, Anna, and another boy named Chris. Of cause there were too young to really play together yet but they set together and talked with one another. By now it was nearly lunch and Teddy seemed to get restless. He kept looking to the door ever so often.

"Teddy, what are you looking for?"

"Eric."

"Why are you looking for your daddy?"

Teddy looked at her with obvious confusion.

"No, Eric. Who's Daddy?"

Now it was Tara's turn to be confused. Didn't Teddy know the term 'daddy'?

"Daddy is not a name, like your name, Teddy, or like mine, Tara. It is what kids call their fathers."

"O, like Papa?"

The old fashion term wasn't something she ever expected hearing in dauntless. Tara was getting more and more curious.

"Exactly like that. So why are looking for your papa?"

"Not Papa. Eric. Papa is dead." Teddy's eyes began to water.

O no no no. Frac!

It was obvious she had unknowingly dropped a brick. Tara tried to comfort the boy who luckily seemed to calm down after a while. She set him up to some light chore in order to prepare for lunch and saw him looking at the entrance again and again.

While busying herself with her own chores she contemplated what she knew now. Apparently Teddy's father had died and his mother had to be dead too or out of the picture in any other way. It must have been then, that Eric adopted the boy. She realized now Eric never giving her the name of Ted's mother. Then she remembered the couple whose death had been celebrated recently. That must have been them. They must have been very close friends of Eric's for him to adopt their child.

The dinner table was almost set when suddenly she heard Teddy cry out: "Eric."

Looking up she saw him approaching with a smile on his face looking at Teddy running towards him, but suddenly the leader turned his head giving her his famous glare. She should have known his good mood wouldn't last. The glare was gone the moment he refocused on Teddy. Smiling again he scoped the boy up and after talking with him for a short while Eric came over to her with his glare again firm in place:

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. He…"

"Don't play dumb with me." Eric cut in, his voice cold. "You think I'm stupid? He's been crying."

Although Tara could slightly understand where he was coming from, she felt affronted. However, she had to keep in mind who she was answering to: One of her leaders, who was short tempered and apparently cared a lot about his adopted son.

"Just let me explain."

Eric continued to face her irked, but motioned with his hand for her to go ahead.

"Earlier Teddy started looking at the entrance again and again, so I went over to ask him who he was looking for. When he answered - you, I asked him why, since you hadn't mentioned that you would come for him at lunchtime."

Eric gave her an annoyed look: "I told you the day I enlisted him, I'd come for him during daytime."

"That you did. Only normally a parent would inform us, when the child is dropped off in the morning."

"I won't be able to tell you every time beforehand." He replied still annoyed "And you still haven't explained the 'nothing' that happened."

Tara told herself to calm down.

"While I talked to him I referred to you as 'Daddy'…" Tara could see Eric tensing. "At first he wasn't familiar with the term but once I explained it to him he told me his parents were dead."

"Nothing more?" Eric seemed still tense about it.

"That's it." She noticed Eric relaxing slightly. "I take it you adopted him?"

"Yeah and I advise you not to pry into it." His no nonsense voice gave her the chills. "If something like this comes up again, you come get me."

"Of cause."

"If anything else comes, you treat him like any of the others."

Now that she liked. Finally he was showing some kind of confidence in her.

"So I've come to gather Teddy for today."

With that Eric turned and walked over to his son, told him to say goodbye and like that there were gone.


	16. Mia

16 Mia

.

One week earlier, Mia's POV

.

Mia had had to run an errand when she saw Eric walking by a short distance away. He looked tense once again like he often did, she noticed with regret.

"Eric!" She called out when she wasn't able to catch up with him, which had the desired effect of stopping him immediately. Turning around he looked for her and gave her a short smile when his eyes found hers, while he waited for her to reach him.

"Mia, it's a nice surprise to see you." He looked a little less tense already.

Mia loved that she was able to do this for him without really doing anything. "Same goes for me." She returned his smile and reached out to touch his arm. "What happened?"

"You can tell?" His face showed his astonishment.

She simply nodded, waiting for him to open up. Her patience was rewarded when he began in a low voice:

"I'm went to enlist Teddy in daycare." Eric paused. "Tara, the head of it, she laughed in my face. She thought I was joking…"

No wonder he looked fraught. Over the past weeks Mia had learned that not being a good enough father to Teddy was one of his major concerns. That had to hurt deeply and add to his insecurities. Though in her eyes he did an amazing job with the little guy she had realized early on the way he often questioned his parenting skills. Mia took both of his hands in hers.

"Listen up! You are an amazing father. Don't doubt that because people who doesn't really know you do. Okay?"

Eric looked in her eyes for some time, before he eventually gave in. "Okay."

"Good!" Reluctantly Mia led go of his hands. It was only their fingertips touching and then her hand were left empty. Did he felt the loss as she did?

"Thank you Mia." His voice sounded warm and honest. She like it. Much happier too. Which she liked even more and couldn't help but beam at him.

"You're welcome, Eric."

"Would you like to have dinner with us again today?"

"I'd like that." Mia replied happily. There could be no other answer to his question.

"Good." He smiled.

.

.

All day long after Eric invited her over Mia had looked forward to it. Now she stood in her bedroom facing her wardrobe. She wanted to wear something nice but casual enough not to show that she actually cared what she wore so Eric wouldn't think she was hitting on him, which she was if she was honest with herself, though she didn't like the term hitting. And this morning she hadn't been aware either, but Jane had pointed it out. Great. She liked Eric, only, until a few hours ago she hadn't put a label on it. But Jane had a point: She did want Eric to recognize her. Did that mean she had become one of those brainless girl hitting on him for his looks? Quickly she dismissed the thought. No.

So what to wear? There was also Teddy to consider.

.

.

When Mia finally knocked at Eric's door she had settled on tight black jeans, a black shirt with cutouts along with some sneakers.

"Hi Mia!" Eric smiled at her on opening the door. "Come in." He was still in his boots and uniform, Mia noticed. Now she was happy she hadn't dressed up. That would have been awkward. But after all he had just ask her to join them for dinner, not asking her out or something like that.

"Mia!" Teddy came running from his room.

"Hi there Teddy." Mia ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Are you hungry Mia? I am huuungry! We had to go back to the office. Eric said some people can't do as told. Eric war really angry with them. And so we have not cooked. I have to wait more, Eric said."

Teddy was spilling his heart out and Mia couldn't help but snicker when Teddy told her Eric had been angry, while Eric eyes widened at the outburst, which made Mia snickering even more.

"I am sorry Mia. How about you make yourself comfortable on the sofa while you, Teddy," he said his voice now stern, "play some more in you room?"

"I want to stay with you!" Teddy opposed upset.

"How about we both help you with the cooking?" Mia suggested.

Immediately agreeing with her plan Teddy cried out: "I help!" While Eric told her earnestly: "You don't need to Mia."

"But I like to." She liked doing things together with Eric. It was something she discerned while working with him on the bed for Teddy.

"Okay then." Though he didn't say much, Mia could tell he was pleased.

They had fun preparing some homemade burgers together while an exited and agitated Teddy was jumping all over the place, only calming down after the meal. He then stayed with them, not wanting to miss anything, dragging his toys over. Later he had climbed up in Eric lab, snuggling into him, his eyes falling shut more and more often so Eric send him to bed.

Now that there were able to speak more freely, Mia was able to reassure him about the upcoming time Teddy would have to spend in daycare, while Eric listened patiently to her complains about some of the customers which somehow let to her telling him what she missed most about Amity.

"I know it's a small thing, Eric but I really miss being outside. All the colors and the life of animals and plants around, made me feel alive too. I loved it."

When she came home from work the next day a small posy of daisies put in a tumbler stood before her door. Mia was still smiling when she fell asleep. She had no doubt Eric was behind it and had to smile even more of the image of Eric crawling all over the lawn next to the compound picking daisies.


	17. Training

AN It's done! This is the rewritten chapter. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

AN I'm currently rewriting this chapter. I got a PM (very nice and polite!) that the amount of Four's POV would be distracting. So I looked into it and have to admit, that there are too much parts, which aren't nececary for the story. I'll post the new version as soon as I can.

* * *

Hi there!

Once again I thank all of you who review, so I know what you think about this story. Also thanks to all who follow this story, so I know you're waiting for the next chapter. Aaaand - I am always amazed when the stories is added to a favorite list.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Eric**

Initiation has gone as expected. Four was always there telling him without words that he though he bullied them. Apparently Four would never learn that a bully harassed people for the fun of it, while he was rough and hard on them to push them to their limits so they would with time be able to went beyond them. They needed to get better and tougher if they wanted to defend the city and its people. Teddy was doing fine in day care, which was a relieve to Eric. He got along fine with the other children as Mia had predicted. Of cause he missed him and vice versa but that they could handle. Eric tried to make time as often as he could and spend time with him during the day whenever possible. Only this morning Teddy had been clingier than usual and even a little bit fuzzy, which wasn't normal. Maybe it would be best to look after him during lunch break.

Due to recent development and experience Eric had added an altered climbing training to the training:

"Alright, listen up!" Eric addressed the initiates, shaking himself out of his thoughts to focus on the task at hand. "Today we're doing climbing exercises. First you'll climb this wall using the holds, once you're up you'll hang there for an extra minute before you allowed to get down. Any questions? No? Up you go!"

"Care to tell me why you all of sudden stress the climbing that much?" Four asked walking over to Eric.

"They have to be able to climb walls." The other man replied without so much as looking at Four. Instead he kept watching the climbing initiates.

"Okay, but normally we'd use ropes." Four commented.

"There will be those times, when they'll have to do it without."

Of cause Four didn't agree nor understand so Eric stopped bothering explaining. He had never the initites out of his sight and now Eric stared unbelieving at Alfred, who was falling down when he had been only been halfway up. With a cry Alfred was hitting the mats hard, making no move to climb up again. That wouldn't do.

"That was just pathetic, Initiate! Up there, now!" Eric barked at him.

The young leader sighed. Apparently he had to do more muscle building exercises with the transfers. Then there was Drew, who had already lost points for bulling. Today he had again antagonized another initiate, this by blocking her way on purpose so she had to wait for him to clear the way or take a longer route, which meant she would need more time and strength. He looked over to Four but apparently number boy had seen nothing. Still points would be taken. Eric looked over to Tom, who was the fourth to reach the top. Slowly but steadily the Amity was getting there. He had asked Eric a while back what he'd suggest he could do as additional training which had surprised Eric. He was the first to turn to him for advice. But he had quickly covered up his surprise and gave him a bunch of exercises. Now they had fallen into some kind of follow up pattern. Whenever he talked to Tom he could feel Four staring. Eric new it was only a matter of time before Four would approach Tom to warn him that he'd better stay away. He was so sick of it. There was nothing he could do though. What Four didn't get was, that with his personal vendetta he undermined the trust of the new initiates in the leadership of their new faction, which would made it hard for them to become part of Dauntless or follow orders they'd be given later on. In between the grunts from the climbers the sudden ring of the telephone startled everyone. In a flash Eric was next to it. If he got a call down here it could only mean that something happened to Teddy!

"This is Eric."

"Eric its Tara. Teddy isn't feeling well."

"How bad is he?"

"He's sick but hasn't vomited yet. I will have Cara bringing him to you."

"Thanks. That would possibly be best."

"Alright she is leaving right now. Bye."

"Okay. Till then." Eric hung up. Turning around now noticed that everyone was looking at him and had stopped climbing. Immediately he glared at the initiates and barked:

"Did I tell you to stop? Go on!"

"What's the matter, Eric?" Four inquired. Of cause.

"Something came up. I've gotta go. You have to train the class on your own today. I can't say if I'll be able to come tomorrow." Before Four could asked further questions, Eric had turned around and walked over to the locker room to gather his stuff. When he returned Cara was already there, carrying Teddy. His little guy looked pale, clearly sick but happy to see him, when he exclaimed in a faint voice only on word:

"Eric!"

Eric immediately walking over to the pair with a few long strides to take his boy off Cara, never minding the disbelieving stares of Four and everyone else in the room. Teddy nuzzled his head into Eric's crock of the neck.

"Thanks for bringing him, Cara." Eric addressed the young woman.

"Anytime." Cara replied smiling.

"The bad man wanted to take me but Cara didn't let him." The statement of the boy, although spoken quietly, could be heard by everyone over the stunned silence in the training room. Eric wanted to launch himself at Four. What had he been thinking, disturbing his son like that? More so when he was sick?! In order not to upset Teddy any further Eric just glared at the other man over his boys head, while stroking Teddy's hair, reassuring him:

"Don't worry Teddy. You're safe." Turning back to Cara Eric said: "You did the right thing there. I'll take him home. Oh and I'll call when he's better."

Without another word to anyone else or a last look back Eric left, cradling Teddy in his arms.


	18. Teddy's sick

Have a nice weekend everyone. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

18 Teddy's sick

Now that Teddy was finally asleep Eric felt a little bit more at ease. He wasn't used to look after someone who was sick in the first place and even less after a sick child. Just after closing the door to their home behind him Teddy had vomited all over him. Though he longed to clean himself up before anything else, he knew he had first to consider Teddy. So he had grabbed a bowl from the kitchen before he hurried to the nursery. Since all the vomit had been on his own clothes he simply put Teddy to bed, with the bowl close by just in case. Teddy had been clingy and while Eric had wished to change and have a quick shower to clean himself in the end he had only been able to at least get rid of his sticky and smelling clothes and then quickly putting on a new tee along with some sweatpants, before he returned to his fussing and miserable little boy. He sat with him until he fell asleep. Carefully not to reawake Teddy, Eric now slipped out of the room and padded over to the bathroom to take his overdue shower. Clean at last. A bliss. He was feeling refreshed and more prepared for the long day and maybe long night ahead of him. Tossing the dirty clothes into the washing machine Eric decided he could as well do the whole laundry. A quick check on Teddy revealed a still sleeping child so Eric decided to settle himself in the living room to get some work done. Two hours and a sandwich later Eric could hear movement coming from Teddy's room followed by a faint call. When he entered the room Teddy looked at him, still pale and in addition he now looked sweaty.

"How are you, Teddy?" Eric inquired while laying a hand onto his forehead to check his temperature.

"I feel so hot." Teddy whined.

Eric could tell that he was a little febrile. This wasn't good. He had no clue if this was becoming something more severe than just a stomach bug. For Teddy's sake he had to stay calm though.

"Go back to sleep Teddy, it will be better. Okay?"

If only it'd be as easy as that. It turned out a sick Teddy was a cranky one and after some arguing from his side and complaining and refusing to do as asked from Teddy's, Eric almost lashed out at his son. He caught himself just in time. Taking a deep breath and clenching his hands to fists Eric desperately tried to calm himself. He didn't want to take out his temper on Teddy, who looked at him with wide eyes: "Are you mad? Cause I didn't mean to be bad. Honestly. Please don't be mad."

Eric looked down into the pair of watery eyes. 'Shit!' He cursed inwardly. Teddy hadn't been sick for more than a few hours and already he was messing up.

"I'm sorry Teddy." – How many times did he already have to apologize to this kid? - "I didn't mean to frighten you, but I really wish for you to sleep some more so you will be get better soon, okay?"

"Kay, but…"

'Here it comes again' Eric braced himself.

"…I'm not sleepy anymore."

While thinking of a way out of their dilemma Eric returned the look of his son more calmly now that he had successfully managed to handle his temper. Letting his eyes wander around the room he hoped for an inspiration when he caught sight of the small bookshelf.

"How about I read you a story?" Eric asked with new found optimism and was rewarded by a beaming smile. Eagerly Teddy made space for Eric in his bed. Sitting down at the bedside Eric began to read out Teddy's favorite story:

"Once upon a time there was a small dragon named Flint…"

Reading stories to Teddy was something he only started a short while ago. His own parents had never taken the time to read to him, not fiction anyway. If he got lucky they would take the time to look at children's science books with him. He had stumbled upon the children's story books on a stall at the interfaction marked when he had been looking for books for himself. That day he couldn't wait to get home to see Teddy's reaction and he hadn't been disappointed. Their joint reading time quickly became both of their favorites.

Halfway through the story Teddy fell asleep and Eric arranged his blanked carefully, before he tiptoed out of the room. Teddy developing a light fever had left him unsettled but with Teddy back asleep he was finally able to call the sickbay.

"This is Eric…"

"No I don't need stitching up…"

"No neither that…"

"Would you just listen to me?" Eric growled unnerved. If Teddy hadn't been sleeping next door he would have been shouting by now.

"Look. What do you do with a little child that has been vomiting and is a little feverish?"

"I don't see how that's important but I'm talking about my son and he's three and a half."

"Of cause I made sure he'd stay hydrated and before you asked I gave him some zwieback too."

"No the vomiting has stopped and his temperature isn't critical… yet."

"What? No I won't bring him down to you now. You said yourself his condition isn't critical and I just got him to sleep. The hell I'll go and wake him!"

"O no, that's not how this will work. When he wakes up, I will give you a call and I expect you to be here shortly after."

"It wasn't a suggestion. Think of it as an order. Bye."

Vexed Eric hung up. Could you believe it? This nurse had the nerve to tell him to wake Teddy in order to get him to her. After everything he had to do to put him to sleep? He didn't think so. Hopefully he had made himself clear.

.

.

Teddy had woken up with an increased temperature so Eric had called the sickbay, who had said they would send someone up right away. Right after hanging up, he had made sure to get Teddy to eat at least a little bit and drink some more. Once that was done he had felt restless. Shouldn't there have been already somebody there? Eric had begun to pace the floor as a knock could be heard at the door, which he then hurriedly flunked open.

"Mia?" Eric asked astonished, his voice sounding soft and a little drained. "Whatever you want has to wait, Mia – Teddy is sick." Churning he went with his fingers through his hair.

"I know, Eric." Mia replied sympathetically while simply walking in and closing the door behind her. "That's why I'm here."

Eric was at loss for words. Did she really came here to check on them? He felt his heart flutter at the thought. Perhaps Mike and Jack had been right? He was still unsecure, too used to being dismissed.

"I transferred to sickbay two days ago Eric." Mia continued. "I wanted to work there for a while now and finally there had been an open spot for me."

'Of cause. How could he have been stupid enough to think she actually cared for them?' Eric berated himself. 'She didn't even bother to tell me.' It stung. 'So if he had gone to her shop to visit her, which originally had been his plan for tomorrow, she simply wouldn't have been there. Gone. Like that.'

Mia looked him in the eyes searchingly when she continued: "I'm sorry, Eric, I wanted to tell you somehow it never came up in our conversations and the opening was very sudden."

'Okay. She would have told him. She simply could have told him. He had thought they were at least - friends? Anyhow it didn't matter, not at this moment. He steeled his features addressing her again:

"Why didn't they send someone more experienced?" He asked bluntly.

"Eric. " Mia said reaching out to him and putting a hand on his arm. "Trust me on this. I've volunteered for quite some time now, especially with children. I know what I'm doing."

Silently Eric looked at her for a while, assessing her quietly before he nodded: "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Without another word Eric turned around to let her to Teddy's room, expecting her to follow.

"Teddy, I've brought Mia with me." Eric told his little bundle of misery.

"Mia?"

"Hi Teddy."

"Hi Mia. I'm sick."

"I know Teddy. That's why I'm here. Now, let me have a look at you."

Eric watched as Mia did her examination. She was good with him, but he already knew that. Although he had to admit that she indeed seemed to know what she was doing. Good. He would have hated to have to throw her out for being incompetent. Like really hated and feeling bad for her too. But he would have done it for Teddy in hope that he would get a chance to make it up to her. It was a relief that he didn't have to. Oblivious to his thoughts Mia examined Teddy. Once she was finished she told Teddy they'd be back in a minute and simply walked back over to the parlor leaving Eric to trail behind. Before he had a chance to say anything she told him her conclusion:

"The good thing is the vomiting stopped but I'm slightly worried about the fever. Kids his age often get high fever pitches. So I suggest to monitor him closely and we should start with cold leg compresses now. Could you get some towels? Oh and we need something to keep the bed sheets dry too."

Any other time Eric wouldn't have let himself ordered around like that, but right now he didn't even blink. All he had heard was the possible danger to Teddy and so he set out to accomplish as asked without any further thought. Within a minute he had cut open a plastic bag so it would cover more of the sheets and gotten two towels out of the bathroom already wet. Together they returned to Teddy and after Eric explained to him what they were doing, they began to wrap the wet and cold towels around his legs, making Teddy complain shortly before he adjusted to them.

"I call if somethings comes up." Eric dismissed her, still convinced their friendship had been wishful thinking on his side. Turning to Teddy he asked: "Story?"

The little guy was clearly out of it for he simply nodded. Once again Eric made himself comfortable at the bedside but this time Teddy apparently needing more comfort since Eric felt him snuggle up. Caressing Teddy's head with one hand, he opened the book with the other.

"Let's have a look. Were where we. Oh yeah. Here we go: It was a dark and thunderous night when Flint woke up…"

Like last time it didn't take long for Teddy to fall asleep. With a last light kiss to his son's forehead Eric got up and noticed Mia silently leaning in the doorway. Startled and a little embarrassed he quirked an eyebrow at her before taking her by one arm and pulling her gently out of the room. Letting go of her arm he let himself fall on the sofa.

"I thought you were gone."

"Eric, did you honestly think I could leave the two of you right now?" Mia said gently. "I wanted to stay to keep you company. My shift his over…" Mia didn't finished her sentence.

So maybe, just maybe she cared after all? Again Eric felt this hopeful flutter of his heart.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mia made herself comfortable beside Eric.

For a while they sat in comfortable silence.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Okay then." Eric walked over to the kitchen. Despite everything he felt calm now, knowing that Mia was with him in more than on way. Originally he had wanted to make pizza for Teddy and himself this evening. Apparently it would be Mia and him now. He began to prepare the meal. At least it would put his mind off Teddy.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mia had joined him.

"Could you roll the pastry?"

"Sure." Mia simply said already grabbing for it. "Where is your dough roll?"

Opening a drawer he handed the item over. They worked side by side with ease. He liked it. She didn't seemed to mind that he wasn't good at small talk, which relieved him and put him more at ease like she had done now every time they had spent time together. Besides Mia seemed to know her way around the kitchen since she simply came to his help without any further instruction. Finally the pizza was in the oven and all there was left was waiting.

They checked on Teddy but he was still sleeping, so they returned to the living room and once again made themselves comfortable. Since Teddy seemed to be as alright as possible and after the easy comradeship earlier in the kitchen Eric enjoyed talking to Mia over their meal once the pizza was ready. It was the calm before the storm. Teddy's fever peaked in the late evening as Mia had feared and both of them stayed awake the whole night worrying together, trying to keep the fever down by remaking the compresses again and again once they had become warm due to the absorbed warmth of Teddy's little body. In the dawning of the day the fever finally broke. Exhausted but relieved the pair had passed out at the couch and drifted off to sleep.


	19. The morning after

19 The morning after

Eric

Slowly but steadily Eric fought his way back to consciousness. A heavy weight laid on his left shoulder but he couldn't remember why that was. Blinking he opened his eyes and quickly shut them again, blinded by the bright sunlight flooding the room. Cautiously he opened them anew and caught sight of a female body next to him: Mia. Sleepily he smiled at her, it was nice having her curled up to him. She must have fallen asleep while they were watching over Teddy last night. 'Teddy!' Quickly but carefully not to wake Mia, Eric got up after untangling himself from Mia and laying her gently out flat on the sofa with a pillow under her head. He then padded over to the child's room, his movements stiff and ungainly due to the awkward position he slept in. The sight of a peacefully sleeping Teddy did a lot to put him in a good mood despite his lack of sleep. Mia was still sound asleep and Eric decided to get her more comfortable. He owed her at least that much for her help. Gingerly lifting her up, Eric carried her to his bed were he laid her down and gently pulled the blanket up. Sometime during the night she had already removed her shoes so he simply put them near the bedside. He closed the door so she could sleep undisturbed before he showered and had breakfast. Tired he pulled himself a cup of coffee when suddenly someone banged at his door loudly. With a silent curse Eric hurried to open it before Teddy or Mia would be awakened by the noise.

"Four!" He hissed.

"And good morning to you too." Four boomed.

"Shush! You wake them!" Eric glared at him, then added in a dangerously low voice: "What do you want? And keep quite!" If Four was to continue like that Mia and Teddy would surely be awoken by all the commotion. When then the bedroom door opened and out stumbled a very deranged Mia, blinking owlishly, Eric felt his fits itching to punch that maroon.

"I take it you had fun last night?" Four's voice dripped with sarcasm while he looked Mia up and down.

Desperately trying to stay calm Eric eyed his nemesis with disgust and his voice was cold and clipped when he answered: "And here I was thinking you couldn't sink any lower."

"Since it appears that you wouldn't join training today I wanted to give you my report for the rankings." The other man said none fazed.

Without another word Eric stretched out one hand and after Four had handed them over, Eric simply said: "Okay. And now – out!" Already opening the door.

Giving the pair another eye roll Four stepped out into the hallway and had the door closed after him immediately.

Mia

Some loud banging woke her up. No! She hadn't had nearly enough sleep! Snuggling deeper into the covers Mia enjoyed how fluffy and cozy there were, much more than her own. 'These are not mine!' She registered and, opening her eyes, she became aware of her surroundings and noticed being in a bedroom that definitely wasn't her own. Blinking at unfamiliar dark blue colored bedding she concluded that Eric must have carried her here while she was sleeping. Mia smiled. Eric was much softer on the inside then people gave him credit for. The way he was adapting to being a father was proof of it. The little guy truly trusted him and it was obviously how much Eric loved him in all his actions if you had eyes to see. And then… Eric had been clearly hurt about the whole sick-bay-transfer-incident yesterday. "And good morning to you too!" Someone shouted in the living room.

'What the hec?'

Still sleepy Mia stumbled out of the bedroom to give that man a piece of her mind. In the living room Eric was glaring at a man around their age who looked somewhat familiar to Mia.

'Oh yeah – cake-boy. The one who made Teddy drop his chocolate cake. The one who had thought Teddy had no right to be at the cafeteria. That one. O joy!' Cake-boy now looked her up and down his face twisting in something close to disgust. Mia was taken aback. She didn't even knew him. She was about to confront him, when he turned back to Eric:

"I take it you had fun last night?"

His rude behavior repulsed Mia further but giving the comment Eric hissed his way it wasn't new to him. As much as Mia was angered about cake-boy's rudeness she was more concerned about Teddy being awoken due to the noise. When Eric told him to lower his voice that man - Four as she now knew - seemed totally unfazed quite contrary he actually snorted! Of cause she heard about Four. The transfer who had only four fears but she had never encountered him and giving what she saw now she was glad. She had wondered when she heard about him the first time what kind of person would call himself a number. Now she knew, an asshole. Mia was still fuming after Eric had gotten rid of him.

"He really is a piece of work, isn't he? Asshole." Mia whispered.

Eric looked at her, his features relaxed a bit and much to her surprise even a small grin was forming around his mouth.

"That he is. Most people wouldn't agree though."

'Was he serious? How could anybody like Four with the way he acted?'

"Really? They must be pretty numb."

Still grinning Eric walked to check on Teddy and Mia joined him. Luckily the exhausted little boy had slept through the whole encounter.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in comfort." Mia thanked Eric with a tired smile. She hadn't expected that. A blanket and a pillow at the couch maybe. Eric didn't seemed to be one to let just anybody crash in his bed. "I really appreciate it. It's no fun to work with a stiff neck."

"You deserved it." Eric looked at her earnestly.

To her embarrassment she couldn't suppress a big yawn. Right into his face! Mia blushed with shame.

"Go back to sleep Mia." It was a gentle command. One Mia didn't want to argue with. At this time she didn't feel awake enough to walk all the way home.

"What about you?"

"I stay here. I have paperwork that comes with a deadline."

"Oh. Okay. That sucks. Thanks for the offer. I really don't want to walk all the way back to mine right now."

"That's what I've thought. Go. Sleep."

With a last grateful looked she dragged her tired body back to bed. Already half asleep she changed into a shirt Eric had handed her. Faintly she was aware of his scent lingering in the sheets. She liked it. Before she had a chance to think any further about it, she had drifted off to sleep.


	20. Working on recovery

Hi! Special thanks to all of you who take the time to rewiev - you guys always make my day.

Please note: Never ever take a slice of bread to your laptop when you have honey on it - took me quite a while cleaning keybord, when it slipped out of my hand - honey-side down of cause...

To all of you: Have fun reading. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

20 Working on recovery

 **Eric**

Dauntless youngest leader tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but the lack of sleep made it hard on him. With a sigh he once again got up to pure himself another cup of coffee. The combination was not a good one he could tell, it made him all jittery. Perhaps it would help if he eat something too. Coffee and sandwich in hand Eric returned to face his work. Or - perhaps he should quickly check on Teddy and Mia, before he continued? It turned out Teddy was currently napping, which was good because he had been already awake earlier. So Eric padded to his bedroom to look after Mia. Carefully opening the door he saw her snuggling deep into the pillow sound asleep. Good. Back to work then. This turned into some kind of routine throughout the morning: Working on his files and checking on Teddy and Mia. He knew Mia didn't really needed checking but he did it anyway. While Mia was fast asleep, Teddy woke up a few times during midmorning and even ate a little bit which Eric took as a good sign. Setting the plate aside he smoothed the hair out of his sons face and tucked him in. Teddy yawned sleepily, clutching his teddy before jamming the stuff animal suddenly into Eric's face.

"You kiss him better. He is sick too."

Caught by surprise, Eric went completely still. He wanted what? Kissing a stuff animal was ridiculous. Okay Teddy was very little but this? Was he serious? Beholding his son the young father looked into a pair of trusting and expectant eyes. He felt ridicules doing it, but he could tell Teddy was dead serious so he gave his bear a quick kiss – at least nobody was there to make fun of him. When Teddy rewarded him with a beaming smile Eric felt a little ashamed. Teddy then carefully placed his teddy next to him before he begged:

"Read me a story?"

"Okay." Eric easily agreed. At least this was something he felt comfortable with and more so, loved to do. After getting the book and he began to read, only Teddy was asleep before he even finished the first paragraph. Reassured by the ongoing recovery but tired Eric returned to his files. When he had finally been able to finish a most annoying one, it was time to wake Mia. Her shift would start in one hour. Eric had toyed with the idea of calling her in sick but then dismissed it, unsure what her reaction to it would be.

When he opened the bedroom door he found Mia fast asleep and tangled up in the sheets. He sat down on the bedside. She looked so peaceful, that he really hated to wake her up. All he could do though, was doing it gently.

"Mia" He said her name softly. She stirred only a little bit so he repeated calling her name. After the third time she seemed to awaken finally, but much to his surprise Mia moved around until her head was buried in his lab but made no move otherwise. She sighed contentedly. Was she still asleep or was she aware of her actions? As much as he liked her snuggling up to him trustfully, he wasn't sure that she was aware of her actions, which meant that this probably meant less to her then to him. Still, maybe…?

"Mia?" He asked her, his insecurity too obvious in his voice for his liking.

Eric could feel the moment she became aware because she stiffened before suddenly shot up rambling:

"Oh God! I'm sorry. I didn't… I …honestly…sorry…"

Eric felt a turmoil of emotions. He had actually enjoyed her trustfully snuggling up but apparently she was embarrassed which made him feel vulnerable since he didn't know if she was embarrassed it had be him she snuggled up to or embarrassed because she simply was insecure herself of such an intimate gesture. Hoping it was the last, Eric tried to reassure her, keeping his voice soft when he stumbled a little with his words:

"It's alright. I…I wanted to wake you. Your shift will start soon."

"What? Did you led me sleep all day?" Mia exclaimed starring at him.

"You needed it."

"I feel like I deserted you, Eric. I'm so sorry. I really wanted to be there for you." She looked so upset with herself, at which he had to smile and he also felt warmed by her outburst that she had wanted to be there for him. Nobody had ever said these words to him. With his few friends, though they were great friends, it was always more about dong then speaking about it. He realized that this was something he wanted from a girlfriend and which he would want to offer to her as well.

"It's alright Mia. Like I said you needed it. By the way Teddy slept too most of the time. How about you shower and I make you something to eat before you head to work?"

"Sounds good."

"Good." Eric was looking forward to have her over a little bit longer. But when Mia reappeared she looked a little flushed and much to Eric's astonishment wouldn't quite met his eyes. She then said:

"You didn't have to."

Not knowing what she was referring to he lifted one eyebrow quizzically. He got it though, when Mia gestured down her body to her clothes now turning crimson. Oh. Her clothes. Had he made a mistake in washing them for her? He hadn't giving it any thought, despite that she would need clean clothes to wear.

"I'm sorry Mia. It's just…you needed them…"

"It was a nice thing to do Eric. It's… I'm not used to it. People handling my dirty… well, you… but thank you."

"I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, Mia. I promise I didn't look, I just put them in the machine."

"Okay."

"Good. Now sit down and eat, Mia." Being an Amity transfer and giving their reputation he never would have guessed she would be shy about it. But she was. Thinking about it, he liked it.

.

* * *

.

Though Teddy was already doing much better he was still exhausted, but he had spent the afternoon out of bed before Eric had send him to bed at his usual hour. Their afternoon together had been without major obstacles. Sure Teddy had been bored and wanted to be entertained, but nothing he couldn't handle. The sun had settled a long time ago and the living room was dark save for the electrical light of the lamp above the table and the bluish flicker of the screen of his laptop. When he finally finished his paperwork a look at his wristwatch confirmed what Eric knew all along: it was nearly midnight. All he wanted was to drag his tired body to bed for a good night's sleep. Getting up Eric heard a gentle knock on the door. Apparently duty never ended. The young leader sighed as he made his way over. He got a pleasant surprise though: Mia had come back to him after finishing her shift. As tired as he was Eric liked too much having her over to send her away, which was why she was now sitting next to him on the sofa, fudging slightly, which Eric found odd. Before he could inquire about it, Mia addressed him:

"I never meant to keep it from you, Eric."

"Keeping what from me?" Eric frowned. He didn't like the idea of Mia hiding anything from him. She did not fear him like so many others, or did she? A moment ago he would have answered no, she didn't but he realized that her word made him doubt it.

"Working at sick bay."

Oh. Relief flooded through him. That. He hadn't though he'd been that obvious the other day. Not knowing how to respond Eric said nothing. After a while he felt Mia intertwining her fingers with his. Though still feeling a little unsure he didn't oppose on the handholding. He had to admit that he liked it. Then Mia looked at him, searching his eyes. He didn't know what she saw in them, when she squeezed his hand saying:

"I didn't know myself then, when you invited me over that is and … it's just there were always other things we talked about…look, it takes time to get to know each other. And I would love to share more with you. "

For quite some time Eric thought about her words in silence. Okay it had fucking hurt thinking she didn't care enough to tell him but now she had basically told him she wanted to give them a try. It was kind of mind-blowing that he was now certain they were on the same page. He couldn't tell her that now so he simply nodded: "Okay."

Looking at her hand in his, he then prompted her: "So tell me."

Mia beamed at him and started to tell him, how she ended up being a shop assistant and why she had wanted to transfer to sick bay for some time now.

"….you see, I think I can do so much more for the kids working there." She ended.

"You want to protect." Eric concluded and squeezed her hand smiling: "You're a true Dauntless."

Eric was glad Mia had shared her thoughts with him but he was too tired to uphold a conversation any longer. So he simply sat with her, relishing her presence. He felt himself contentedly relaxing further when her hand found its way into his hair, stroking his neck and playing softly with the long strains from the top. He never registered falling asleep on Mia or her smiling down at him while she eased him down, bedding his head in her lab still stroking his hair.


	21. Different kinds of fighting

**AN** Hi there!. Sorry you had to wait so long, also I fear I won't be able to update every week like I used to, but I'll try my best.

* * *

21 - Different Kinds of Fighting

In the morning Eric was awoken by a clearly much more energetic little Teddy, who immediately wanted to know why Eric was sleeping on the couch, while Eric could only presume that he must have fallen asleep on Mia and wished she'd be still there with him.

Teddy had been able to return to daycare the day after, so Eric had been able to continue to supervise initiation. The fighting had started, which was a good thing, since it was much more interesting and he would be able to visit Mia during worktime, because there were injuries to happen. Despite his reputation he didn't live to see people suffer. He wanted to protect the city which meant he had to be hard on those who choose Dauntless in order to ready them for their duty, which in his opinion also meant to not always pair them even matched. Out on patrol or during a riot nobody would get the luxury to choose whom to fight.

Again one opponent had hit the mats.

"Tom get him off there. Take Spike with you to take him to sick bay." Eric was fairly sure that one got a concussion. It had been the last fight for today. Now all that was left for him to do was to talk things through so they could learn more from it. It was something he had added a few years back.

"All right gather up." With the time the initiates were taking the young leader could feel his patience thinning by the minute as he waited for them to scramble over. "Now, who can tell me what they did right and what their mistakes were?"

They looked at him wide eyed. Not as dauntless as one would expect, hell no, he could see clearly the fear in their eyes. He couldn't believe it. Did they had Dauntless in their test or were they just a bunch of restless kids?

"Anytime now!" He barked and like he presumed their fear to have him coming after them was bigger than whatever fear had been freezing them up in the beginning. Pathetic! Eric wondered briefly if Tom would also have frozen up, he was pretty sure he wouldn't.

Some girl was lifting a hand. Finally. On his sign she spoke up: "Liam didn't cover his right side properly."

After he gave her a short nod of approval the other initiates seemed to have gathered their wits eventually. Took them long enough. Once they had finished talking about the fights Eric decided to let Four handle the rest. Time to visit Mia. He walked happily down the hallways.

"Eric? 'You here to check on your initiates?" The nurse at the front asked. Eva was her name if he recalled properly. "Why didn't you just call like always?"

Ignoring her question, since he didn't feel that it was in any way her business, Eric asked: "How are they?"

"The last one still here. Got a concussion. Everyone else is taken care of. They just needed some stitching or icing."

"Okay. What about Eddy, the one with the concussion? Will he have to stay the night?"

"I don't know yet. How about you simply ask Nelly?"

Eric walked directed to the head nurse. After being informed that Eddy would be released later, he walked towards the children section of the dauntless sickbay. He never had been there before.

Then he heard her voice and followed it.

"Okay, you're al set now. Remember not put too much pressure on your foot."

Walking around the corner he saw a girl who's had her left foot bandaged getting up from the table with the help of what Eric presumed was her mother. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of him and with a hastily greeting in his direction she hurried her daughter away.

"Well, that was odd." Mia commented on the mother's behavior before greeting him properly. "Hi Eric!" She beamed and then she seemed suddenly to be unsure of something. Eric didn't liked that, he wanted her to feel secure with him. That mother hurrying her son out, that he was used too although now that he was a father himself he noticed that he felt offended by her behavior. Mia obviously hadn't jet accustomed to the fact that people tented to avoid him. As usual his face portrayed none of his feeling about both these incidents. Then, all of sudden he suddenly felt Mia giving him a slight peek on his cheek, which lightened up his mood instantly.

Eric smiled down at her: "Hi Mia!"

"This is a nice surprise. What brought you here?"

"I had to check on one of my initiates and wanted to visit you." He admitted and was rewarded with another beaming smile.

In the background was some commotion and then someone called: "Mia, come over here, I could use a hand."

Both of them hurried over to encounter an about six year old boy, trying to get away.

"Don't make such a fuzz!" His mother reprimanded him.

"I'm afraid he's afraid of needles." The other nurse told Mia.

Eric narrowed his eyes as the mother continued to scold the boy, which wasn't much help. She should encourage him to face his fear. He glared at her, which shut her up. He was then proud to see Mia stepping up on the task and after a few minutes the boy sat still and let himself inject with the serum, so Eric decided to reward him with an appreciative nod. When at that the boy squared his shoulders and walked out proud he felt a smile forming on his lips, which he quickly suppressed and covered by a last glare at the boy's mother.

When they were gone Mia said: "Thanks for shutting her up. Sadly there are always those who think it would help if only they scream louder at their child."

The young leader didn't like what he was hearing. In the past he hadn't looked into children's affairs but having his son was about to change things. He animadverted the dauntless kids needing protection as well, though it was different from protecting the city. He had to ask Sam if there was some kind of department within Dauntless that looked into possible child abuse. He felt ashamed that the thought had never crossed his mind in all the years prior.

"Eric?" Mia asked once they were alone again. "What is it?"

"Sorry Mia, I was just wondering, after observing that mother, what we do against child abuse."

"Oh." Clearly he caught her of guard. Then Mia looked at him trustfully: "If anyone is in a position to do anything against it, it's you. I've only ever heard that Tara stepped up for some children."

"Did she?"

"Yep!"

"That's good to know."

"You'll find a way Eric. I know you do."

Even if Eric had to admit to himself of being proud that Mia had such confidence in him, he didn't know how to step up on this knew task as it was a far cry from anything he had experience in. He couldn't simply put up some kind of patrol like they had for the fractionless but he wouldn't back down from the challenge either.

Sadly the both of them had duties to attend and therefore after a few more stolen minutes Eric had to leave. Walking out of the sickbay, he was already looking forward to seeing her later in the evening. In round about seven hours. Not that he was counting.


	22. Cauncil meeting

Hi there! I'm soory my updates won't be that regulary as they used to, but I do my best. I started the Publishing when I was about ten chapters ahead because I relay likte to take my time writing them, letting them rest and make additionla changings but now my posting has caught up to my writing. I also had to make some changes since originally I planned to write about Mia and Eric in a sequel, but you guys made me change my mind.

I've decided to look for beta.

Don't forget to let me now what you think, what you like, what you dislike - hopefully not much. ;-)

* * *

22 Council Meeting

Fuck. Eric cursed – he was running late for the council meeting. Things like that reflected bad on his faction and he didn't like that. Normally it would have been Max' turn, but the older leader had sprained his ankle this morning right before he should have boarded the train, so Sean had asked Eric to take his place, because everyone else was otherwise occupied. Originally it would have been Eric's duty to supervise the fear sims with Four, but as he had a hard time keeping his shit together around that prick anyway, Sean didn't have to ask twice. The way Four had treated Mia when he invaded flat of the young dauntless leader while Teddy had been sick had been the last straw. Nobody would treat his Mia like some whore. Remembering the incident was enough to let him clench his fists.

Upon entering the hall were the council meeting was held, Eric saw Marcus already on stage addressing the other leaders. Seeing that prick only added fuel to the fire he had himself worked into and when Eric finally caught up with what Marcus was talking about he was beyond furious. It took all of his self-control not to get up and wring his neck, when Marcus finished his speech:

"…therefore I would like to make a new rule, that orphaned children aren't allowed to be adopted out of their home faction and every child that has been taken out of their home-faction is to be turned back, when the adoption is less than a year old."

'That fucking scumbag!' He should have known Marcus would try to pull something like that! First rage and then fear were clawing at Eric. If he wanted to keep Teddy and to keep him safe, he had to pursue the majority of the other faction leaders that this was wrong. He had to keep his cool. For Teddy he could do it. Eric inhaled deeply to calm himself down. Vaguely he became aware of his wish to Mia being with him to help him to stay level-headed. Once he had managed to fight down the beast in him, the thought occurred to him, that he was lucky Max had sprained his ankle today since the other man probably wouldn't have had a problem at all with that shitty new rule. Max. Marcus had planned this carefully! E new the turns the dauntless leader used to take and he hadn't wanted Eric to be present. On top of it every faction was caught up in initiation, which meant less discussing things threw to look at them from every angle. That's why normally during initiation nothing as sincere as changing the law was discussed. That bastard. The knuckles of his hands who clamped the table turned white while he tried to calm himself once again by taking deep breaths. Looking up he could see Khan frowning at Marcus. Good. Of cause Condor's leader would know exactly what this was all about. Looking at the other additional council members from Abnegation it was plain to see how upset Andrew was with Marcus. Giving his experiences with the other man everything else would have surprised him.

Eric readied himself for the battle of his life. As much as he would have liked to prepare his arguments better, the dauntless leader knew it to be risky to let another leader speak first. Most leaders didn't like to back paddle and change their opinion openly. Especially not when the one with the better arguments came from a faction not deemed to be good in that particular field. Damn their pride. He himself had to have to swallow his pride in his life so often he lost track. A dauntless soldier was about serving to protect and not everything that had come along with it had agreed with his pride too, but he had sucked it up. Being dauntless did not include wining about that your pride got hurt. That was dauntless for you. So, he had to be the first to say something. Perfectly calm on the outside beside his true feelings, Eric addressed his fellow leaders:

"First of all let me apologize for being late but Max who should have come today was detained due to a minor accident. I came here as fast as I could after being notified of the situation."

On any other day he wouldn't have apologized for something like that moreover since it wasn't his fault to begin with, bit today it was necessary. His efforts were rewarded when, the other leaders gave him a friendly nod, while Marcus tried to look neutral, despite Eric knowing him to be thrown off by him appearing instead of Max. Good.

"Being late I wasn't able to hear Marcus arguments, but I like to tell you what I think. I think our ancestors had a reason not to imply such a rule. Yes, we live by faction before blood but that doesn't apply to the children, since they will choose their faction when the time is right. It is well within the parents right to choose whom they want to raise their children in case they die. Those adoptions out of a faction are rare but there wasn't any incident with any of those children in the past. I think Jack Kahn can confirm this."

Eric looked at Jack who nodded in confirmation.

"We should honor the wisdom our ancestors had and not cutting into the parent's right to decide for their children. They now best, were their child is welcomed and good taken care of. Forcing a child onto a family for the sole reason that they are of the same faction doesn't seem right."

Janine eyed him like he was her newest riddle while Johanna and Jack looked at him with respect. Hopefully he had done the right thing in speaking of their ancestors. He then saw Jack Kahn standing up.

"I agree with Eric on this matter."

Yesss! Though Kahn new best what this as all about, it could always have been that he didn't like condor-children leaving his faction either.

"You all know that candor values the truth and since only the factions involved know this, I like to inform you that this is not a theoretical request by Marcus, but that there has been indeed an adoption out of Abnegation lately."

Eric could hear Johanna gasped at that. Despite that there had been the three men from Amity testifying at the trial, Johanna hadn't known the real reason behind it, since Eric had asked them not to tell anyone for Teddy's safety. As friendly as Johanna was she didn't like to be taken for a fool. Right now it had Marcus true intention had become obvious to her. He had not wanted to address this matter himself because if did, he would have been the one to look like he was acting for personal and selfish reasons. Now all those honors went to Marcus. Eric smirked, but then he felt Janine looking thoughtfully at him and quickly suppressed it. She knew he had adopted Teddy recently and no doubt had connected the dots by now. She also knew he would owe her big time, if she voted against that rule. That and Eric knew for a fact that she disliked Marcus, but he knew that this matter was way too serious to vote out of spite. Janine would hate to have a promising erudite adopted out of her faction. Looking at Marcus it was obvious to him, that wasn't pleased which what Kahn had revealed. Question was, would he tell everyone the rest of the story? But he didn't. The council leader probably knew, that it wouldn't help his case so he only confirmed the already given information and added that this was indeed what had made him thinking about it.

When it was Johanna's turn, she agreed with him and Kahn, but expressed her confidence, that there wouldn't be an adoption out of Amity in the future as it was unheard of in its history.

Relieve flooded the young father: his son was safe. The majority had declined Marcus' request.


	23. Mood swings

Hi everyone! Finally the next chapter is finished. Enjoy. And let me know what you think.

* * *

Still riled up by the stunt Marcus had tried to pull earlier, Eric headed straight to the fear simulations as he had been ordered by Sean. Orders were not options and as much has he longed to see his son to insure himself of his wellbeing, he returned to his duties in overseeing the fear-sims. As a leader you could learn a lot about their potential new members by knowing their fears and how they conquered them. After today the young leader had no doubt that there would be an additional fear in his fear landscape. Eric had been scared, badly at that, to loose Teddy and reflecting on it, he thanked all those hours he had had to spend in his fear-landscape, which had helped him to conquer his fears and had enabled him today to think on his feet and act rather than freezing up surprised by Marcus attack.

Of cause he would have fought back, if things would have gone differently earlier. No one would take his son away from him. With a thunderous glare Eric made his way through the corridors, never minding everything else. Dauntless members who came across him took one look at his expression before they scurried out of his way. Finally he reached the rooms were the fear sims took place. A bunch of initiates were sitting alongside the walls, waiting for their turn. From experience he knew how uncomfortable these chairs got after some time. Eric shrugged mentally. There were without a question more pressing matters to spend points on. More of those new weapons came to his mind and the playground could to with some maintenance. Perhaps he should address these matters later, when he reported to his fellow leaders about today's council meeting. Maybe they could even ad little climbing wall or zip line. With this pleasant thought he entered the room to be greeted with the spectacle of Graham, one of the weaker initiates, bolting from the chair, then tumbling and tripping over one recently detached surveillance cable knocking Four down in the process, who on his way down hit his head at the table and came to lie on the floor.

Panting hard from the experience under the sim Graham stuttered:

"I… I didn't, I'm sorry."

Eric narrowed his eyes at him, while he got down to check on Four. Still breathing. Now is that good or bad? The young leader wondered. He wouldn't have to put up with wonder boy anymore but given how liked the other man was, as undeserved as it was, it was probably for the best. Not to mention that Tris would haunt him probably for month or even years.

Without another word Eric opened the door and looked at the lined up wannabe members. His eyes zoned in on a stronger one at the end, who wouldn't be up for the sim in a while.

"Zane, get in here, help Graham to carry Four to sickbay."

At his words suddenly everybody was up, asking questions. Questions he wouldn't answer. There was an iron rule: what happened during fear sim, never left the room. Glared at them he barked: "Shut up. Sit. Next one in."

Expecting his orders to be followed, he turned around to prepare the next sim. At least he wouldn't have to handle Four for today. Eric's mood was already improving.

He should have known better, Eric sighed as Tris stormed in, demanding answers while he was in the middle of another sim.

"What did you do, Eric?"

The implied insult of thinking him capable to simply attack Four had Eric clenching his fist. Not to mention the disrespect she showed by barging in like that. She knew very well, that she had no right to disrupt the procedure of the fear sims. But of cause none of all this seemed to cross her mind. Once she thought an injustice happened to a friend she stopped acting rationally. She had already proven that when she acted out at him during her own initiation. Obviously the lessons he had tried to teach her failed.

"Tris." He addressed her, his voice flat and deadly calm. "I didn't do anything. Out. Now. Or there will be consequences."

With huff Tris stomped out, slamming the door. That the only thing that had changed – she no longer was that meak abnegation. With that obnoxious girl finally gone Eric immediately concentrated fully back at his initiate.

'Damn!' He almost hadn't been able to follow the scene displayed on the monitor and on top of that it had been a mayor break of privacy on Tris side. If someone had done this to her, she would have complained. Of that Eric was sure. For a while he sat their surveilling the monitor, though nothing big showed up: It was only one of the common fears of spiders. So Eric allowed himself to thinks some more about the mishap and realized that Four must have hit his head pretty hard if he hadn't been able to tell the tale. Maybe he was lucky and Four would be out for another day? Once again Eric felt his mood change this day. This time for the better.

Some more spiders, heights and humiliations later it was time for a break.

"Okay everyone." The young leader informed his initiates, half of them were still waiting for their turn. "We'll be having a break. Be back here in one hour." With that order being issued, Eric was finally able to see his son and left for the daycare without sparing them a second glance.

When Teddy immediately jumped into his arms on his arrival Eric was finally able to let go of the all the bottled up stress from the council meeting.

"Hi little man. You good?"

Teddy nodded and Eric reluctantly let him back down.

"Did you already eat?"

"No."

"So how about we eat together then. "

"I like that!" Teddy exclaimed while Eric felt him tucking at his hand trying to move him forward: "Come on! I'm soooo hungry."

"Just one minute. We have to tell Tara."

In a flash Teddy run up to Tara: "I gotto go, eating with Eric. Bye."

Chuckling Eric made his way back to his apartment to warm up some left overs. He had no desire to run into Tris or some of Fours minion blaming him falsely for his condition while Teddy was around. Eric sighed. He would have to inquire after Four after lunch, before continuing the fear-sims. Since all this didn't left him time to cook properly, leftovers was it.

Eric enjoyed his quality time with his son. Teddy was happily chatting along how he was learning to form small animals out of modeling clay, when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence looking a little bit flustered.

"Teddy?" Eric inquired.

Silence stretched out between them, while Teddy was fidgeting around in his chair. Eric didn't like that one bit. Something was off. He wanted Teddy to be able to come to him, not trying to hide things.

"What's up?"

Teddy was tearing up. 'Damn! What was happening?' Unsure how to approached the subject, Eric got up and pulled Teddy into his arms. When it came down to emotions, he had always been better with actions rather than words and by now the young father could hardly remember the time were he had felt insecure about hugging, at least when it came to his little man. Sadly, Eric was partly only successful. Teddy calmed down again but he didn't open up on the matter, leaving Eric with a feeling of insufficiency in his parenting skills. Therefore Eric found himself once again in a bad mood though this time he made an effort not to let Teddy know or even suffer from it. But Eric wasn't very sympatric when he inquired after Four in the infirmary. Once he got there Four was about to be dismissed and declared fit for duty for the next day if he rested for the afternoon.

"Tell Tris not to jump to conclusions so quick and teach her more manners. My patience is wearing thin." He snapped coldly hat the other man. "I expect you back tomorrow." 'Damn! One day more without that guy would have been great.' Eric thought though he had schooled his expression once again in his trademark non revealing mask.

He stepped out of the room and was about to lock for Mia, when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Eric?"

Turning around he looked straight into the concerned eyes of his girlfriend.

"Hi Mia." He smiled happily at her.

"Hi yourself." Mia smiled back. "Don't let them bother you. I already gave Tris a piece of my mind, when she through around her recriminations earlier."

"You did?"

"Sure!"

"Didn't stop her from repeating them right to my face, when she barged into the sim room earlier." Eric sighed. "You don't have to get yourself into that mess, Mia. I've learned to live with it."

"Eric, your mess is my mess and you shouldn't have to live with people accusing you blindly."

"Thank you for trusting me. I know not many people do." 'Apparently not even his son.' Eric added getting lost in his thoughts.

"Eric?" Mia's voice reached his ears. "Eric, what's up?" Mia asked him leading him to an unoccupied room and closing the door. For a while Eric just stood there leaning against the wall, pondering whether to tell her about the incident with Teddy earlier or not. He didn't wanted to look incapable in her eyes, but he if he didn't tell her she might think that he didn't trusted her, though he did.

Mia had kept quite while he was thinking, a trait of hers he really liked. She gave him space and time when he needed them. Giving her a contemplating look, he detected nothing but honest concern in her eyes.

"It's Teddy."

Immediately Mia expression changed to concern.

"Apparently he doesn't trust me."

Now she looked at him disbelievingly, but all she said was: "Tell me?" reaching for his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Taking a deep breath Eric told her what happened during lunch break while Mia listened attentively. Once Eric had finished his tale, she kept quiet for a while before she began to speak her mind:

"I can see were you're are coming from Eric, but after spending so much time with the two of you, I know he trusts you. Maybe he remembered something embarrassing or maybe he needs more time."

'Something embarrassing? Why hadn't he thought of that? Of cause Teddy wouldn't tell him!' Though he felt bad for his little guy if something embarrassing had happened, Eric could easily sympathize with his refuse to tell him. He sure as hell would rather get punched before sharing something embarrassing with anyone.'

Eric smiled at Mia: "Thanks you, my wise girlfriend." at which she giggled. Then, opening the door she shoved him out.

"Off you go! All will work out. See you tonight! And don't let that crazy girl's talk get to you." She added referring to Tris once again before getting on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss.

When he walked back to continue the fear sims Eric was in a good mood again, feeling reassured by Mia.


	24. Error in judgement

Thanks for all your support and patience. I was finally able to finish this chapter.

* * *

Eric looked at his watch: It has gotten really late. After finishing the fear simulations he had informed his fellow leaders about the council meeting in the morning which hadn't fazed Max, as expected, but Tori and Henry had frowned wondering about Marcus intention, while Sean had been clearly incensed though he had had to hold back, since only the two of them knew the truth behind it.

High time to go and fetch Teddy. Still a little wound up about the incident during their lunch break Eric arrived at the daycare which apparently was already preparing to close down since he could see them cleaning up and putting everything away and his little guy was collecting what looked like left overs of modeling clay. But as soon as Teddy noticed someone was coming and Eric watched as a beaming smile formed at his face once he recognized him.

"Eric!" Little legs beat the ground running towards him and then arms were reached up – a silent command to be lifted up. A command Eric followed gladly. After a short snuggle Teddy told him earnestly:

"I help cleaning up." Already wiggling to be put down. As soon as Teddy had reached the ground Eric could see him hurrying to complete his task. Then after a quick goodbye to everyone Teddy once again ran up to him now clutching a big red ball of modeling clay in his hands that had feathers stuck in it in every angel.

"Are you allowed to take that home, Teddy?" Eric asked sternly.

"Yes!" was the proud reply, while Tara nodded in confirmation.

When they arrived at the flat Teddy carefully put his clay on the table in the living room while Eric plopped down on the couch. He saw Teddy hurrying to the bathroom shouting:

"Wait! I just gotto pee!"

'Wait? What for?' Eric wondered picking up the modeling clay. Perhaps he should get some for Teddy if he liked it that much that he talked Tara into giving him some. Though he was at loss about all the feathers. Absentmindedly he picked one out.

The room to bathroom slammed as Teddy came running back. "You like it?" He shouted excited before he even reached the table.

'Uh?' Eric looked at his son, not knowing what he was referring to. Then he saw the smile dropping to hurt.

"Why you do that?" Teddy exclaimed.

Confused about the sudden mood switch Erich asked: "Do what?"

"You took the feathers out of my bird!"

With dawning comprehension Eric looked at the small pile of feathers at the table he had picked out of his sons bird sculpture.

'Shit!'

With a wavering voice Teddy accused him: "You don't like my present! You destroyed it!" before he ran subbing into his room.

'Fuck!' Eric cursed inwardly and hurried after him. "Teddy I'm sorry!"

"Go away!"

Eric could hear his son crying. Knowing that he caused this made him angry and disappointed with himself. Somehow he had to fix this!

"I'm so sorry Teddy. I would never just destroy anything you created."

He got no reply. At least Teddy hadn't tried to send him away again.

"I love everything you create Teddy. All your pictures you gave to me are on the walls of our living room and my bedroom."

Eric could hear shuffling feet nearing the door before Teddy came out still sniffing.

"Why you do it?"

He couldn't tell Teddy that his art was unrecognizable as such without a forewarning to someone like him, who was ill suited to deal with kids.

"I'm really bad with sculptures Teddy," was all he was able to come up with. "Where I grew up, we had no chance to make them." It was true, Erudite frowned upon art. They had only been able to draw with crayons, since they believed it would help them later on to write. "So I'm not good at recognizing them."

Teddy looked at him, still with red rimmed eyes that made Eric cringe and asked hiccupping. "What's a sulpta?

"A sculpture is when you not only draw a picture on something but try to form something, like you did with the bird."

"You never did one?"

"Never."

Teddy gave him a long contemplating look, before he nodded very seriously: "I forgive you." Eric pulled him into a hug, relieve flooding trough him. "Thank you, Teddy."

Teddy returned the hug and then declared with determination: "I teach you! Come on!"

Carefully he picked up his bird and began to stick the feather back in while explaining every one of them to Eric.

"A bird needs many feathers so it will not freeze and then we have to put the long ones on this side and on this side and in the back. You know, for the wings and the tail."

"Good job, Teddy." Eric praised him, now recognizing what Teddy had been trying to express with all the feathers that at looked carelessly stuck in to him earlier.

"I worked all day. I wanted to surprise you and then I almost told you. And I got sad, because. And then you asked me why and I couldn't tell you why."

Finally Eric began to understand what had happed during their meal time and he felt all the more bad for what happened, though he was relieved it hadn't been anything serious that Teddy had been worked up over. All because he had almost spoiled his own surprise. Mia had been right when she told him it must be something different than Teddy not trusting him. And here he was, almost destroying some of his little guys trust with some stupid careless act. He had to be more attentive to avoid a repeat of this evening's crisis. Since Teddy had opened up to him, Eric thought it would be good to do the same and told him:

"You had me worried, Teddy, when you wouldn't tell. Though, now I understand."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. You told me now." Eric quickly reassured him, not wanting to make Teddy feel guilty when he himself had screwed up so much more earlier. Best to change the topic: "Soooo, how about we finish this evening and I read you a story?"

"I like that!" Teddy beamed happily as expected.

When Mia arrived later she found Teddy in his pink pajama snuggled up to Eric on the sofa who had laid one arm around him holding the book with the other hand. Once again the pairs was together engrossed in the adventures of Teddy's beloved little dragon. An oddly red thingy with feather sticking out at odd angles was standing proudly on the book shelf above them. She would have to ask Eric about that later.


	25. Simply lunch?

Thanks for all you rewies, following and patience. It's time for a new chapter. Enjoy.

I tried my best but there are surely still mistakes in this chapter. I'm still looking for a beta for this Story.

* * *

With a smiling Teddy sitting on his shoulders Eric made his way towards the pit. Today as a big day for Dauntless – Initation was finished and like every year there would be a big celebration in the pit. Eric wasn't sure how Teddy would react to the chaos. But since his observation of his son let him to believe that Teddy seemed to have catch on to Dauntless, the young father felt optimistic. Untill now Teddy had already been at the pit a couple of times and of lately even during lunch time. Today would be no different except for the celebration. On their way Eric reminded Teddy on the explanation he had given him the previous evening. Upon entering he made his way over to the other leaders.

"So what did I miss?" Eric asked instead of a greeting.

"Nothing so far… hey, you brought Teddy." Sean said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hi Teddy."

"Hi Sean."

"Look after him for a minute? I'd like to get something to eat for us." Eric ask the older man, who nodded in response: "Sure".

.

.

.

Mia's POV

Mia jogged toward the dining hall of the pit. There had been some stitching up due to a fight that got physical and now she feared that she was about to miss the fun and Eric. She had a special interest in hearing this year's speech. Things tend to change when the speaker is your boyfriend. Skittering around the last corner Mia saw to her relieve that everyone still eating. Good. Now walking she made her way over to the counter when someone bumped into her, making her stumble backwards against someone - someone big and solid.

"Watch it." That someone said resentful in a familiar voice, then turning around, he added surprised: "Oh, it's you."

"Hi Eric." Mia greeted him cheerfull.

The more she got to know him the deeper Mia was falling for him. Whenever Eric had checked on injured initiates, he had always taken the time to talk to her for a while. They had also spent every possible evening together and then it was rather cute seeing Eric interact with Teddy, a quality she would never have guessed she'd ever linked with Eric if someone would have asked her a couple of month ago. Mia had also come to known his insecurities and therefore explained: "Sorry, but someone rushed by me and made me stumble," knowing now that things like that made the young leader feel disrespected.

"I see." Eric acknowledged curtly albeit friendly. He was looking at her empathically and appeared to be contemplating something.

'He has beautiful eyes' Mia thought gazing up with her neck put back. Her heart started pacing while she lost herself in his grey eyes. Eric tilted his head to the side and there was a small smile around his mouth. Did he catch her staring? The young woman felt the heat creeping up her neck.

Interrupting her thoughts he suddenly he asked: "Care to join us at the leaders table?"

"Um yeah, sure." She hurried to say, feeling slightly awkward. Though Eric was her boyfriend, she felt always a little embarrassed whenever he caught her staring, which happened ever so often. Although she strongly suspected him to secretly like it.

"Good." He dragged the simple word out. A habit Mia had come to known as his way to express that he really liked something and sure enough Eric's smile widened as he looked at her.

Then they stood side by side in the row waiting to be served in a contented silence.

Suddenly Mia realized that this was Eric's way of going public. That's why he had looked so serious when he had asked her to join him. Only members or family of the leaders were allowed at that table. So, this was Eric's way of telling all of dauntless that she belonged to him that she wasn't "just" is girlfriend but that he wanted her to be his forever. Mia's heartrate started speeding up in earnest, chaos erupted inside of her: joy, fear, happiness, insecurity, jubilance and a tiny part wanted to smack his head, because really, were was the romantic in that? That thought was quickly pushed aside, because she should have known he wouldn't be someone to talk about his feelings and make verbal hints for her to pick up. No, his hint of his view of their future was this way, the way she had come to understand and love. She was now smiling as brightly back at him as he was down to her.

They got their meals and as they headed over to the leaders table Mia tried not to get nervous. She's never sat there before and while she had a high opinion of Sean, she was wary of Max. Then there were the faction ambassadors, which were okay she guessed. Then again Eric would be there with her.

"Mia!" Teddy exclaimed happily when they reached the table.

The others leaders looked at her curiously.

"Everyone, as you heard, this is Mia." Eric introduced her. "I invited her over. Mia I suppose you know the others."

"Hi." Mia greeted.

They sat down. Eric of cause took his seat next to Teddy and Mia chose to sit opposite of them. Eric sat his tablet down and began to cut the meat and the vegetables before he pushed the plate in front of Teddy. Handing him a small children's fork he advised:

"I know you prefer the meat but I expect you to eat as much of your vegetables."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes." His voice was firm as he looked at the boy sternly.

Halfway during their meal Mia noticed that her nervousness was gone. Eric had her engulfed in a light conversion and Teddy had told them about his day, making them both smile. Once in a while Sean and Julie had been included too.

Right now Eric and she were laughing at something funny Teddy at said. He should do this more often Mia thought. She really enjoyed herself. Leaning back she saw Four and others staring at them.

She must have frowned because Eric looked at her quizzically before turning around. She saw him tense before he turned back at her again. The laughter in his eyes had been replaced with anger, resignation and something that came suspiciously close to hurt. Without thinking about it she laid her hand on his. He looked up at her a slight amazement in his eyes before she felt him relax.

"Thanks." Eric squeezed her hand lightly before busying himself with Teddy's meal. He cut the rest of it before handing Teddy his fork and the plate.

"Eat up."

"I'm full." Teddy replied petting his belly.

"Are you now?" Eric replied lightly at which Teddy nodded at him.

"Now, I can see that there are so much more of the vegetables left than of the meat."

Teddy hung his head. Apparently he knew what was coming. Mia watched the interaction fascinated.

"So..." Eric prompted.

"Finish the veggies." Teddy looked slightly miserable.

"Exactly."

"So who will be giving the speech with you today?" Mia asked while Teddy poked at his veggies.

"Max. Though we will all have to get up there. Do you mind looking after Teddy in the meanwhile?"

"No, of cause not."

Teddy who had followed their conversation asked: "You going, Eric?"

"Only for a short time. I'll be right back. Okay, pal?"

Teddy nodded.

"Look, I will be up there." He pointed up to the balustrade. "There will be a short speech and I have to be up there for that. Now after that speech there will be a lot of very loud cheering and the members will lift the initiates' above their heads, but only them, okay. Just stay with Mia and you will be fine."

Teddy had gotten big eyes by now but replied earnestly: "Okay."

"Good. Since you have finished your veggies, I'll get you some cake once I'm back."

That clearly brought a smile on the little guys face.

"I think it's time now," Sean addressed Eric.

"Best you sit close to him." Eric addressed Mia before Teddy picked him up and handed him over to her. "See you soon!" And then he was on his way.

When everyone else was gone Julie scooted over so Teddy was sitting between them.

"It's nice to finally seeing someone who takes the time to get to know Eric." Julie smiled at her.

"Once you know him, it's hard not to like him," Mia admitted.

"That's what I'm saying!"

"I like Eric." Teddy piped in. "A lot!"

"Did you tell him?" Mia probed.

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows thinking hard.

"No." He whispered his expression sad before it brightened again. "I give him hugs!"

"That you do."

Before they could engulf further in the matter the leaders had arrived at the stage and everyone was falling quite as Max and Eric welcomed the initiates to Dauntless. Cheering and chaos erupted after that and Teddy gripped Mia's hand while he stared at the scene of people being lifted in the air and carried around.

After a while Mia could see Eric blazing a trail through the crowd towards them. Once he reached them Teddy climbed the table, making Eric's eyebrows shot up, but before he could say anything on the matter Teddy jumped into his arms and exclaimed:

"I like you!"

Mia saw Eric's eyes widen before he engulfed Teddy in tight hug.

"I love you Teddy." Mia heard him breathe roughly.

People near to their table who had heard Teddy's proclamation were now staring at Eric. It didn't sit right with Mia. This was a very private moment. Feeling suddenly protective she glared at them which unfortunately changed nothing. She tugged at Eric's sleeve:

"Let's go somewhere else." Her hand wandered further down in arms and finally slipped into his.

Eric looked up and noticing the stares he glared at the people himself. _He_ of cause had the desired effect of people looking away quickly and clearing of. On their way out Eric made a bypass to the serving counter, where he got the Dauntless cake he promised Teddy earlier. When they left the cafeteria behind them, Mia became very aware that she was still holding Eric's hand. Slightly embarrassed she tried to let go but Eric held firmly onto her. If she was honest she had to admit that she loved the way his callused hand felt in her own. Had it been her leading him in the beginning, it was clear Eric was back in charge now and she liked it. Together the three of them made their way through the halls.

.

.

.

Unknown POV

While the three of them enjoyed their time together and all of Dauntless was partying in the pit, one Dauntless was nowhere to be found, when his friends started looking for him. He was on his way to Candor, determinant to help that kid, as no one else seemed to be willing or brave enough to do. Nobody had done this for him, but he would not let the history repeat itself on his watch.


	26. Danger is never far

Hi there! Thanks for your support. PLease, let me know waht you think of this chapter. Enjoy... Have a nice sunday!

* * *

Eric

It was supposed to be a quiet day. Initiation was finished and today was all about catching up on paperwork. After yesterday's events the young leader was still in a very good mood when he reached his office. And he wasn't thinking about the party that had probably finished in the early hours of the morning but about the lunch before. That lunch.

He felt secure and content in the knowledge that Mia was as serious about him or rather them -Teddy and him - as he. He had wanted to know for a while now, but hadn't known how to approach the subject and then, when she literally stumbled into him last night, the opportunity had offered itself. He still remembered the exact moment Mia had realized what he asked of her and the bright smile that had spread on her face.

Unbeknown to him Eric bore the same bright smile when he made himself a coffee. He started to work through the reports from the various departments of Dauntless when his phone rang.

"Eric." He answered relaxed but went rigid as soon as the other person started talking.

"I'll stop that! Tell him I'll be there soon!" He shouted, banged the phone down on the hook and was out of the door. Running through the compound as fast as he could, anxious and outraged at the news, Eric dragged Jack with him, as soon as he encountered him on the way by chance. The other man had only taken one look at his friend before following without a question. Therefore Jack was hot on his heels, when the young leader hasted furiously up the stairs that led to the old firing range and tore the door open. Three Dauntless were shooting off the roof with their backs to him. With an even for him new amount of fury Eric immediately he yelled at them:

"Hold your fire!"

The firing men turned around and Eric looked into the faces of Peter and his minions.

"Eric." Peter voice betrayed his surprise and uneasiness, still he aimed for cocky: "What's up?"

"Now, why am I not surprised to see you?" Eric hissed deadly calm. "Hand me your weapons." When the three man just kept looking at him, he barked: "Now!"

Eric could see they had finally caught up and knew they were in trouble. Idiots. Worse: Dangerous idiots. In order to keep himself functional he had to release just a tiny bit of anger, so he punched Peter square in the face, after he had secured the rifles.

Peter stumbled back into his lackeys. "What the hell?"

Eric got into his face and hissed: "You better pray that neither my son nor any other child in daycare got injured."

"Your son? Daycare?" The three stuttered. "You have to believe us, we didn't know…"

"Missed the signs, uh?" Eric sneered pointing at the sign next to the door.

It read: "Daycare ahead. No shooting from this rooftop!" in bold letters.

"Jack restrain them and get their asses to Sean immediately." Eric advised his friend before he got once more into the faces of those idiots: "If anybody got harmed in any way, you will wish you have never been born."

Jack quickly tied them up and then addressed Eric: "Go! I take care of this scum."

Eric gave him a thankful nod before he bolted down the stairs to run to the daycare, wishing he could have beaten those idiots to a pulp. However more than anything he needed to be see for himself that Teddy was hopefully alright. While his feet were hitting the ground his mind showed him gruesome pictures of Teddy laying in a pool of blood. Like before the young father simply shoved everyone out of the way who was so unlucky to get in his path, never caring if they might hit the floor or manage to remain their footing and never caring for the insults they were shouting after him. Finally he ran around the last corner.

"Teddy!?" He called out for his boy, however it wasn't Teddy who answered him, but rather one of the kindergartner:

"Over here!" He recognized Tara's voice.

"Thank God, nobody was injured, but they are terrified." She informed him, when Eric skittered to a halt before one of the tables that the kids used for coloring. Hiding under it was Teddy, folded into himself, crying and shaking from the flashbacks the incident had triggered.

Crouching down Eric softly called his son, whose head came up, revealing his distraught and crying face. Looking at his son Eric felt the rage against Peter and his cronies coming back full force but now wasn't the time for it. He would only scare his boy more if he didn't get a grip on himself soon. It was the only thing that helped him to suppress it, for now.

Due to his large frame it was a little difficult, but Eric managed to scramble to his boy under the table and wrapped his arms around him. Teddy clung to him crying and hiccupping into his shoulder, while he softly dragged the little guy out of his hideout.

After talking shortly to Tara about what happened, Eric was on his way to his apartment to hopefully calm his little boy down. His face was grim on the thought of what this incident would mean to Teddy and he hoped beyond reason that it wouldn't cause any more flashbacks.

This wish was closely followed by another: He longed for Mia. Right now he needed her - he desperately needed her to help him calm down but he knew that she couldn't just abandon her duties on sickbay. He would call her none the less because she would want to know anyway and maybe she would even be able to get a replacement. Otherwise she would come tonight and in the meantime he would have to handle all these emotions that kept boiling up inside of him on his own. Like he had done before she wormed herself into his life and into his heart. It would be hard but he had to be strong for Teddy.

When he reached the pit Teddy was still crying into his shoulder, making him wanting to be already home. Suddenly he became aware of Max making his way towards to him, with three man from Candor following behind him. He groaned. He didn't have time for this. Whatever it was he was sure Max could handle it on his own.

Once the group reached him, Max greeted him shortly while the Candor looked at him in clear disapproval. He couldn't care less.

"Max, whatever this is about, it has to wait. I'll have to take care of Teddy first."

"I fear not." Max told him much to his astonishment.

"What do you mean by that, Max? What's the matter?"

"Eric Coulter," one of the Candor stepped forward and addressed him formally "you are under arrest for child abuse."


	27. Accusations

Special greetings to Meliss1627 who as looked for an update every day. After reading that I did my best to Speed things up in finishing this chapter.

I hope all of you will enjoy it and plase rewiev as it's all the reward I get. Have a nice weekend everyone.

* * *

Eric's POV

"What?" Eric hissed. He kept his voice down in order not to alert Teddy, when he inquired: "What nonsense is this?"

The men from Candor narrowed their eyes at him.

Easily offended, huh? Eric snorted. They had some nerve! They hadn't even introduced themselves properly, but came right up with their preposterous incrimination. Bile rose up within him as he tensed up. Not knowing what was going on did that to him. Damn! He felt Teddy reacting to his tensed body, crying harder into his shoulder. Eric did the only thing he was able to do at the moment, which was to continue to stroke his little guy's back.

It was the oldest of the three Candor, who then countered: "This is no nonsense, we have a written testimony against you. You'll have to answer a trial in Candor. Now, hand over the child, as it is obvious that he his distraught by you!"

The fury Eric had been able to hold in check until now spread like a wildfire within him and he roared: "I will do no such thing! Of cause he is distraught, he was shot at!"

Teddy whimpered at his outburst. Though the sound was faint it made its way through the all-consuming rage inside of the young father, giving way for one single coherent thought: Calm down. For Teddy.

'Breathe in. Out. Breathe in. Out…'

"…hear me?" A scratch of the talk around him reached him but he didn't pay it any attention.

"…hand over…consequences..."

'Breathe in. Out. Caress. Breathe in. Out. Caress.'

Soft hair under callused hands. 'He's still with me. I can feel him.'

Feeling Teddy in his arms gave Eric the strength to overpower the raging fury and confining it the abyss of his mind. Nobody knew just how much he had already buried there. Finally able to pay again attention to the words being said, he was faced with yet the same order.

"Sir! I said hand the boy over!" As stressed out Candor-boy looked and sounded, as deadly calm Eric was now. For Teddy.

"I will tell you how things are going to be…" His stated his voice like his stance unwavering, without any acknowledgement to the staring and whispering crowd around. "You will give me the time to calm down my son. Then I will have someone of my trust look after him. I won't hand him over to you under any circumstances. Only then I will come with you so we can sort this out."

"Max." He addressed the other man his voice and body language demanding the attention and respect from everyone around. "We will to take this to my office." With that he sidestepped the men, taking charge once again.

.

.

.

A hundred and forty fife. One hundred forty fife stains had gotten at the wall of his holding cell over the years. The ones in the left corner next to where the rendering had come off-showing the bricks underneath-almost looked like a bird and reminded him of that modeling clay bird Teddy had presented him with. He had fucked up then but he would be damned if he fucked up now and let them take his boy from him. Dauntless never give up! He lived by that credo and whoever was behind all this would soon learn that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Riled up as he had been when the guards had left him, it had itched him to release some of the tension in hitting the wall, but he needed to keep his cool. For Teddy's sake. They had him under constant surveillance. So in order to take his mind off of this urge Eric had looked around, clenching his hands into fists. Once the walls must have been white but now they were greyish and stained. Without noticing it at first he had started counting the stains and now he was in the know: One hundred forty fife.

As much as he had wanted to ignore it Candor had a legal order to restrain him. He had doubted from the beginning that Kang knew anything about this as unbelievable as it may be. An arrest for a leader wasn't normally done by someone from the bottom of the food chain. This one was. Apparently someone was eager to make himself known by going against a Dauntless leader. The signature under his arrest wasn't any he recognized from previous encounters with Candor: Nathanael Nolan. A name he would remember.

Three days had passed. His guard were split in their way of treating him. There were those who thought of him not guilty-mostly to the improper way the case had been handled-who treated him with respect. Then there were those who believed the accusations to be true. All of them would show their opinion as open as only a candor could. Who ever thought that telling another person everything that went through your head was a good thing? That went way beyond honesty or being franc. Eric shuddered in disgust at this faction's mannerism.

At the second day Kang had turned up. His skin pallid and his eyes without the usual keen glimmer in it. It turned out the man had been ill and it only now had come to his attention what had occurred during his absence. Kang had apologized since Nolan hadn't followed the proper procedure. For a spilt moment Eric had thought everything was solved but he had soon learned otherwise: Since there was an open case against him he had to be put on trial. Kang, of cause holding onto his factions credo, had told him it would be better to have it cleared in front of everyone, so his trial would not only be public but in front of every fraction, meaning anyone who wanted could attend the trial. Eric hated it. He would have preferred to solve this as quietly as the last time. The worst though, was when Kang had told him they would put Teddy through a witness interview. A public one! Just to think of his little guy being questioned on front of everyone… Fuck! Eric tossed the cutlery from his empty lunch tray across his cell. He was helpless. There wasn't anything he could do to shield his boy from this procedure. Kang hadn't disclosed who had accused him. He wouldn't learn that until after the Trial. Apparently that was part of the witness protection detail whenever a leader was accused. The young leader snorted. Cowardice that's what this all was. Instead of bringing it face to face with him whoever was behind this had run to Candor. That wasn't the Dauntless way. He wasn't surprised though. Since there wasn't anything to complain about to begin with somebody apparently had made things up and of cause couldn't confront him directly. All this reeked of Marcus, only thing was the man had no connections into Dauntless. The only former Abnegations Eric knew of were Tris and Four. Tris was upfront and would have spoken her mind. She had shown this since the beginning. As pesky as she could be, she wasn't a backstabber. As for Four, Four hated his father for obvious reasons. Four! Realization hit him. It was likely that Four had-as usual-construed the worst of everything he could have seen on the security cameras. Misusing his access to the control room in a misguided righteously mission in his unwavering dislike for the other man. A new wave of anger curse through Eric at this mental picture letting him leap to his feet. "Fuck!" Eric exclaimed, kicking the wall. He was beyond furious. That ignorant asshole!

"What? Can't take it anymore Dauntless? This soon?" The guard who had come to retrieve his tray taunted him as he witnessed the outburst.

With now practiced skill Eric quickly tried to reign in his temper as he glared at the guard. He ignored him otherwise. That low life wasn't worth it. He simply tossed his tray out under the bars with maybe a little more force than necessary. It wasn't his fault if some of the more liquid leftovers splashed against the guard in the process. Eric suppressed a smirk.

"What the…" The guard cried out caught off guard and began to tell him in probably great detail what he thought of it, but Eric had already tuned him out. He had his little come back at this annoying piece of candor trash but he couldn't risk to flip at him completely. So he forced himself to sit down on his cot. Starring at the walls he turned his mind to Teddy and Mia. Happy thoughts in order not to give the impression of a mad maniac able of child abuse.

* * *

AN: Sorry meliss1627 - sadly you have to continue waiting again to see how things will turn out. I feel bad for you but I try to get the next chapter done as fast as my work schedule and my writing skills allow.


	28. Trial (1)

AN Thank fo all your support. I'm alway happy to read your rewies. :D. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and is still enyoing this new year.

* * *

Mia's POV

Mia had no look for the impressive glass construction of Candor as she walked towards the trial room with Teddy clinging to her hand. At any other day she might have been interested to learn more about this faction by it but this was none of those days. Teddy had shut down after Eric had let himself been arrested – there was no doubt in Mia about the fact that nobody would have been able to accomplish this task if he hadn't come willingly. Before handing himself over Eric had explained to his son someone had told lies about him, trying to take Teddy away from him, but he wouldn't let that happen, and in order to set things right he needed to go to fight these lies. Teddy's wide eyes had shown his desperation and fright as he had hold on tight onto his guardian, his small arms around Eric neck. Mia's heart broke while Teddy had begged again and again for Eric not to leave him. It had been a mess. Eric had told Teddy to be brave for him, and that he would never give up on Teddy, because Dauntless never gave up. So Teddy shouldn't be afraid. No one would ever take him away from him. "Promise?" The little boy's voice had wavered as he begged for reassurance.

Eric had looked him into the eyes when he replied: "I promise, Teddy."

Teddy had hiccupped and then finally nodded breathing: "'Kay," to Eric. Only then had Mia been able to scoop him up to carry him away to Eric's since it would be easier on Teddy. The whole shooting mess hadn't come to her attention until Mike and Jack had come over in the evening after their shift ended. Mia had been aghast. She had hoped Sean would deal with the accordingly but when the leader had dropped by they hadn't bothered to discussed these low life's, but had talked about the upcoming trial. All of Eric's friends had tried to help Mia to coax Teddy out of his shock and in the end they had succeeded, when the little guy finally began to talk again and interact with them. Though he was still quite and withdrawn. He only seemed to come to life when they talked about Eric. Mia was thankful for Eric's friends when soon Mike and Jack had told him story after story. Some of them had obviously been quite smoothed over to be suitable.

Now, waiting for the trial to begin, Mia still wondered who was behind that accusation, and how that person had convinced Candor. Due to the tension of the last days Mia felt like someone had sucked all the energy out of her. Then there was the fact of the sleep deprivation caused by Teddy's nightmares where he would call out for Eric. Of cause Mia had allowed Teddy to share Eric's bed with her in hope to reassure him some more. While Teddy and Mia waited outside the court room Mia addressed Teddy who had been told what would happen the day before: "Teddy. Now, don't be afraid, okay? They will ask you about how living with Eric had been. Just tell them the truth, okay?"

Teddy nodded: "'Kay."

.

.

Much to Mia's dread the courtroom was filled to capacity. Though she knew her boyfriend to be able to handle the situation, Teddy was not. The little boy was clearly overwhelmed and Mia felt his grip tighten as everyone was staring at him. Once the formality were over Jack Kang begun with his interrogation. Mia could tell that he tried to help Teddy as he was keeping his voice gentle and asking easy questions. Teddy told about the daycare and playtime with Eric. When he recounted how they had built high towers together, it became obvious how little faith the people on the audience had in the parenting skills of dauntless' famous youngest leader. Mia heard them gasp and saw them looking at each other and especially Teddy with wide eyes. She also overheard fragments of conversations: …"who would have guessed…" "Really?" "…I had heard him to be rather cruel?!"

With each story Teddy told the initially tense atmosphere became more and more relaxed at it became clear they would hear about horrible abusive incidents. Then again there were of cause those who looked rather disappointed to be betrayed of the scandal.

"Teddy, did Eric made you do something you didn't like?" Kang was slowly stopping to handle him with kid gloves.

Teddy frowned and began fidgeting in his chair before he answered in a low voice: "He makes me eat the vegetables." It was obvious he didn't hear the light laughter from the spectators when he then continued agitated his voice slightly raised: "But there are not that bad! And my friend told me his mother does also force him to eat them!"

Mia, who had been allowed to sit next to Teddy, but was not permitted to say anything, wanted to reassure him in some way. So she reached for his hand in a calm movement and gave it a light squeeze. She was proud how Teddy had managed so far.

"Teddy, did Eric did ever did something to you that hurt you?"

Mia saw Teddy shaking his head before he suddenly stiffened, only to then deny the question. Of cause every Candor – everyone in the court room to be honest - could easily pick up on the fact that Teddy was hiding something. What could have happened? Mia wondered. She was certain Eric had never physically harmed his son.

Kang reprimanded: "Teddy, you have to tell us the truth."

Suddenly the whole courtroom had become quite. Mia could hear some of them wriggle about their chair were other were leaning forward, eager not to miss anything as now finally it appeared the truth may come to light.

Suddenly Teddy sprang to his feet bursting out: "He didn't mean to! He said he was sorry!"

Though he had tears in his eyes, the little guy looked at Kang with a glare that would had made his adoptive father proud.

"Teddy, we are all here to help you." Kang tried anew but Teddy had enough and cried:

"No! You want to take me away! You not helping!"

"Teddy, tell us what Eric did and then we can decide if you will be staying with him."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you decide? I want Eric!"

Not caring about the regulations at court Mia stood up and scooped Teddy into her arms. Tears were streaming down his face. It angered Mia that everybody was gawking at them as much as she did her best to shield the little boy with her body.

"Where's Eric, Mia?" She heard him whispering in between sobs. "He promised he fight for me. He promised!"

"Oh Teddy, never doubt Eric. He loves you very much. Remember, we talked about this. He will be questioned after you answered all their questions. He is not allowed to see you before. If he would try it would make things worse. But don't be afraid Teddy, just tell them what happened. If you have forgiven him it can't be that bad."

Mia continued to bounce Teddy up and down a little bit in her arms until he had calmed down.

"You ready?"

Teddy nodded his head determined and struggled a little bit in her arms, showing he wanted to be let down and continue his testimony.

Once he was seated Kang ordered the audience to be quite and addressed Teddy once more:

"Teddy, please tell us what happened."

"I made him a sculpa and it was a bird and he didn't know and so he pulled all the feathers out." Teddy finally came out, his voice low. His face contorted like he was in pain showing how upset he was about spilling something like that. It must felt like a betrayal for him. Mia almost smiled – it was obvious how much Teddy loved his adoptive father already. So she wasn't surprised at all when the little guy once again went on a rampage to defend Eric, telling them how Eric couldn't have known since he had never been allowed to build some himself but that he was now teaching him.

"Thank you Teddy, for your honesty." Kang intercepted the boys rambling as soon as he had to pause for air. "You're quite right. That was an honest mistake."

Mia saw Teddy relaxing at this statement, only to go completely stiff again at the next question:

"Teddy, did Eric ever hit you or threatened you?"

Of cause Mia knew that Kang had to ask these questions, buts he doubted that it would be any good if Teddy would indeed have indeed mistreated or abused to do this in front of an audience. Teddy definitely didn't took to it well and now looked thunderous as defended Eric once again:

"No!" He responded resentful. "He would never do that! I told you! He is not mean! He is the best!"

Teddy turned to Mia and whispered: "Mia, I don't like them. Can't you make them stop?"

She wanted to hug him right then and there agreeing with his sentiment. Before she could say anything she heard Kang pronouncing the questioning to be over to the audience. Then he addressed Teddy, his voice gentle.

"Teddy I thank you for your candor. I'm sorry to have upset you but I needed to ask you those questions."

Teddy was on his feet in an instant and smiled broadly. "So, I can go home? With Eric? Where is Eric?"

"I'm sorry Teddy, but…" That was all he was able to say because the upset little boy exclaimed:

"What? Why are you sorry? Are you taking him away? Why? You said it was a just a mistake! You said so! I want Eric!"

Hearing the desperate outburst Mia felt her heart constricting. Whoever was behind this trial had done so much damage already! However she couldn't effort to get lost in her anger. She had to find a way to reassure Teddy and calm him down. Disregarding Kang and every other person in the room she focused solely on Teddy as she scooped him in her arms to explain things herself yet Teddy was done and began screaming for Eric louder and louder, and more and more desperate, while clinging to her. His whole body was shaking and contorting in sobs.

In between Kang wanting her attention, Teddy pleas and her mumbling southing word to him Mia noticed people running around pointing at them and arguing with each other. Then she heard splintering wood.


	29. Ttrial - 2

Hi there! Thanks for all your incouragement. I honeslty lost track of time. After I realized how much time had passed I immediatly speeded up my writing. So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Eric`s POV

Dauntless youngest leader showed no outward emotions as he sat waiting outside the courtroom though he felt relieved that the days of waiting were over. His two "favorite" Candor minions had been tasked as his guards and were waiting with him until it was time for him to be questioned. Eric snorted inwardly. These two wouldn't stand a chance if he decided to be even slightly uncooperative but the way there were acting they had no clue. It was funny how they had the illusion of having he upper hand. Suddenly he heard loud voices at the other side.

'Shit! What happened in there? Is Teddy okay. And Mia? She would be with Teddy, or would Candor forbid that? They better not.'

Then he was able to recognize his son's voice along with his name: "Eric! Eric!"

At the spilt of a second he was on his feet and on his way to the court room.

"Hey stop! Where do you think you are going?" Minion one shouted angry while minion two tried to step in his way. Without further ado Eric knocked them out cold. He had no time play nice. With only a few strides he was in front of the door only to found it locked.

"Fuck!" 'Who in their right mind would lock a room full of people?'

With the ease of years of practice Eric stepped back a little and used the full force of his body to tear that darn thing to pieces of splintering wood.

He scanned the room quickly for Teddy and was relieved to found him safe in Mia's arms.

"Mia! Teddy!" Shouting their names he quickly made his way over to them while shoving anybody out of his way who wasn't quick enough to make way. People were running around alarmed, resentful or scandalized, some confused about what was going on. Eric saw Sean along with Jack and Mike making their way down to Mia. He was glad to see them here to support him and his little family. Eric then focused his attention solely on them.

"Eric! You came!" Teddy cried out in relief. The little boy switched from Mia to Eric in a heartbeat once he reached them and then clung to him.

"Eric!" Mia also addressed him with obvious relief, "I'm so glad to see you." He hugged her close with his free arm, trying to calm himself now that he was with his family again and he had assured himself of their wellbeing.

"Mia, what happened?" He asked but was interrupted by Kang who at the same time wanted to know the same and was telling him he shouldn't be in the courtroom.

The young father turned to the Candor leader and glared at him hissing: "You have the nerve to tell me that when I find my son crying? He is no criminal! What did you do to him? Damn! I trusted you Kang!"

The following exchange of words were filled with animosity from Eric's side and defending and explanations from Kang's. Meanwhile chaos hat quieted down a bit once the people realized that Eric didn't seemed to attack anybody and Teddy had stopped his cries. Eric, who saw Sean and his friends retreating to their seats, now that Teddy and Mia were alright, then tensed when his eyes caught sight of Four.

'Damn that fucker!' By now he was certain that he had had to thank that maroon for this, having had enough time down in his cell to think about it. 'Just wait till this is over.' Eric thought darkly.

Kang, who had agreed to continue with the trial with Teddy still in the room since the boy wouldn't let go, tried to get the order reinstalled for Eric' questioning.

As a Dauntless leader Eric wasn't impressed with the responds Kang was getting. He wanted this to be over and done with and people were still talking and some were ever so slowly walking back to their seeds.

"Cover your ears, Teddy!" This request was followed without a question. The little boy was too shaken und too relieved to have Eric back to give him a hard time. Once his son had covered his ears Eric filled his lungs with air and boomed. "Quite!"

Instantly every head snapped around and people felt quite at the authority he held in his voice and stand. "Everybody sit down. Now!"

The muted audience followed his every move as Eric nodded reassuringly at Mia before he then simply walked to the seat reserved for the defendant to sit down with Teddy in his lab. Briefly Kang appeared to oppose but then Candor's leader reconsidered. Waiting for the trial to continue or to start his case, Eric had now time to look at the audience. The room was crowded. Apparently word had gone out about a Dauntless leader being charged. Although there was no official order each faction had taken their own spot, crouched together and staring at him, especially those from another fraction. Before Eric could do a closer inspection of the crown, Kang took back charge and the trial continued with the injection of the truth serum into Eric. Teddy frowned once he saw it but calmed at a reassuring word from Eric.

After the usual formalities about stating his name and so on, Kang started with the questioning:

"Please describe your how you are related to Ted."

"He is my adopted son."

"As his father it is your duty to care for him and educate him. How do you provide for him?"

"Teddy has his own room and before you ask, yes he has his own bed in there two along with toys and obviously he has clothes too." Eric answered annoyed. "He had recently started to go to the day care but he often is also with me in my office, where he also has an area all to himself." He hadn't wanted to broadcast that to everyone but it was how the truth serum worked. He had to spill everything and he hated it. Though of cause he would do much more for his little guy.

"How about his education; what do you do to discipline him?"

Teddy stiffened in his arms and Eric felt his blood boiling as well. Of cause he knew Kang was just doing his duty, but none the less the question angered him.

"He gets time outs and I will explain to him what he has done wrong. Sometime he will have no desert."

Eric didn't liked the astonished reaction from the audience, that made it clear to him they had expected to at least gave him a slap ever so often.

"Did you ever hit Ted?"

"No!" He practically growled the answer, at the same time as Teddy shouted: "I told you he didn't!"

Eric gently strokes his back to calm him down but didn't say anything else.

"Teddy was sick once in you care. Is that true?"

"That is correct." Eric confirmed simply while wondering were Kang was heading. Presumably for neglect.

"Please tell us what happened."

"I got a call while training the initiates that Teddy was sick. So I left them at the hands of my co-trainer Four, " Eric had to stop himself from grinding his teeth at saying that name "while I left with Teddy once he arrived with Cara, one of the nursery school teachers. I put him to bed and looked after him. I also called sick bay and they said they'd send someone up. It turned out to be Mia and since her shift ended while looking after Teddy, she offered to stay the night to help me look after him."

"Is that the only reason she stayed?"

"She also stayed with me as a friend." Eric, who could already feel the next question coming, was getting angry since he now knew were this was heading.

"Just to clear things up… Did you… Ted please cover your ears." Kang then advised belatedly and after a conforming nod from Eric Teddy did so looking confused.

"Did you have sexual intercourse that night?"

"No." His voice was bare of all emotion since he had already guessed that question he was prepared. Otherwise he would have shouted it. Mia on the other hand gasped out loud and she could see, how offended she was. It made him wish to be able to comfort her but that wasn't an option now.

The questioning went on and Eric more often than not had difficulty to keep his cool. Finally Kang finished with the standard phrase from Candor: "Thank you for your honesty."

"We will tell you our decision shortly. You may go to Mia but you have to stay in this room."

Eric sighed in relieve. That was as good as Kang telling him that he was cleared of all charges but of cause he had to follow protocol.

The moment he reached Mia she gave him a bear hug, while Teddy wanted to know if they could finally go home.

"Just a few more minutes." Mia answered for him.

"But they don't make me leave you, Eric?" Teddy asked anxiously.

Before Eric was able to answer the question Kang was already back.

"Please stand for the court."

Eric, who knew this was meant for him had suppress an eye roll, since he was already standing but none the less he went over to the officially spot he had to stand in.

"Eric?" Teddy called out alarmed as he walked away from him and quickly Eric turned around to see Mia already whispering into his ear. Apparently it was the right thing to say since Teddy looked reassures. It was only then that the young father continued his path to the stand for the defendant.

"Eric Coulter, we the judges of Candor declare you free of all charges. You are free to go. Ted Coulter will remain in your custody."


End file.
